Power
by see03
Summary: Pain has destroyed Konoha, but Hinata manages to escape. When she discovers love and a hidden rebellion, will she be strong enough, this time, to stay and fight? KAKASHI/HINATA
1. Unpleasant Memories

_Hey you guys, see03 here. I'm sorry its been forever since I've uploaded any stories. I haven't really been in a writing mood, and I've had huge piles of work what with having to work on my portfolio for college and such, but that's done now! So I'm hoping I'll be inspired enough to keep writing this story, and write it well, because I really like the plot line I have for it.  
I haven't forgotten my promise to revamp A Knight's Desire, but so far, I haven't, again, had time, nor the inspiration to do so. I'll try to do it as I'm writing this, just so I'm not focused entirely on one story.  
For now, enjoy this._

* * *

Chapter One – Unpleasant Memories

* * *

"_Hinata-sama, hurry!"_

_Her breathe came in quick pants as she ran through a low tunnel, her hand clasped in the sweaty palm of Neji Hyuuga. Varying reports said that Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, was invading Konoha for Naruto, and something else, but she did not know what. Only that it was vital she get away as quickly as possible._

"_Neji-niisan, I can't run so fast! Please slow down!" Her voice cracked as she tried to yell ahead to him, but her voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of screaming voices and battle overhead._

"_We cannot, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama has given me strict orders to get you to safety, and then return immediately. There's no time to delay!" he bit back quickly, ducking as the tunnel narrowed further. _

"_But, Neji-niisan, f-father…he was – "_

_Neji paused at that, and his grip tightened on her hand minutely. "I know he was. You need not concern yourself with Hiashi-sama's intentions." He looked up at this point, and his eyes glowed with determination in the dark. "He will protect the Byakugan, and its inheritors."_

_Hinata blushed under his intent gaze, but was extremely relieved by his words. "Do you promise that, Neji-niisan?" she whispered back._

_He lifted his free hand and gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I do, Hinata-sama." Quickly dropping his hand, Neji turned around and ran down the tunnel again, and this time Hinata ran without complaint. _

_They quickly reached the end of the passageway, and Hinata blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the moon. Turning to look over her shoulder as Neji helped her stand, she grew frightened of the number of fires spread through Konohagakure, and tried to tug her arm free._

"_I have to go back, Neji! All the healers will be needed when this is through!" She was suddenly tugged roughly, and fell against her cousin's strong chest. Blinking away her tears, Hinata tilted her head back to look into Neji's eyes. "Please, Neji-niisan. Just tell me what's going on."_

"_Hinata-sama, I've already told you – "_

"_No!" she yelled, shaking her head, "I want the full truth this time! Not your comforting words to make me cease my worries!"_

_His head tilted down, and his eyes became hidden in shadow as a small smirk played across his lips. He leaned in close, stopping as his mouth came within a breath of hers; Hinata gasped, a blush stealing across her cheeks._

"_Are you sure you want to know, my dearest Hinata-sama?" Something about his voice set her on edge, and a warning shiver made its way down her spine, but Hinata was unwavering in her resolve to have her question answered._

"_Yes," she whispered brokenly, "please, tell me." She raised her eyes to where his were hidden in shadow, silently pleading with him to answer her request. _

_His hand suddenly tightened around her arm, and Hinata cried out as her knees weakened in response. "N-Neji-niisan, w-what are you d-doing?" she whimpered._

_A dark laugh was her response. "Oh, Hinata-sama~, can't you tell your own cousin apart from me?" The figure of her cousin leaned in closer, and the moonlight flashed across his eyes._

"_No…" Hinata whispered, recognizing the circular pattern of the Rin'negan eyes. Her struggles increased, but she froze when she felt her cousin's hand caress her cheek._

"_C'mon, Hinata-sama, it's still me. It's still your dear, fate-resisting cousin." His breath fluttered across her neck and cheek, and Hinata whimpered pityingly._

"_Please, stop," she choked out, tears coursing down her face._

"_Why should I stop, Hinata, when I've only just begun?" She opened her mouth to protest further, but was halted as Neji's mouth covered her own and hungrily swallowed her cries._

"NO!" Hinata screamed, bolting upright in bed. Panting, she raised a hand to rest it between her heaving breasts and tried to calm down. She groaned and drew up her knees, wrapping her arms around them and leaning her head forward.

_Why_, she thought, _why must I always have that dream on this night?_ She sobbed brokenly, trying by force of will alone to make the remnants of the nightmare go away.

"Neji-niisan," she said softly, her voice carrying away and floating into the night. "If only I hadn't run away, then…maybe I…could have helped you. And father, and Hanabi. Maybe…you would still be here with me…" She lifted her tear-drenched eyes to look out her lone window.

_The moon is bright tonight as well_. She fell back against her pillow slowly and drew the covers up around her shivering body, knowing even as she closed her eyes that she would not fall asleep again that night. _Something is going to happen, and I don't know if I'll like its consequences_.


	2. Reunited Allies

Chapter Two – Reunited Allies

* * *

Hinata wandered through the market, gazing at the wares, but not truly seeing anything. Her basket was already full of fresh fruits and vegetables, bought and paid for, but she continued to wander through the stalls, not ready to go back to her master's home yet.

_After Neji left me in the forest, he went back through the tunnel to return to father; to tell him that he had successfully delivered me to safety,_ Hinata recalled silently, picking up a peach and rubbing her thumb over its fuzzy skin. _No doubt father would have been pleased, while I was picked up by the prearranged escort. Except, I don't think this was quite what father had in mind_, she looked down at her clothing, _when he hired them to take me to safety._

"Hinata-san?" a soft voice quarried.

Hinata looked up and smiled at the young girl beside her. She was a new addition to her master's collection of concubine's, and had not been called to visit him at night yet. Because of that, she was very insecure and quiet, sure that there was something wrong with her.

"Has something upset you, Suki-chan?" Hinata spoke softly back, so as not to attract attention to them. Though a concubine in Sunagakure was accepted as something akin to a second wife to a lord, there were some citizens that knew Hinata was the sole survivor of the attack on Konoha, and would be all too willing to find a reason to report her to the new lord as a traitor. They felt she was a curse on the village, because with her arrival, Lord Gaara and his siblings had disappeared. They have not been seen since.

"I was just wondering…if you would mind telling me how you came to be in the master's service," Suki whispered, head down. She peeked through her bangs, and seeing Hinata's stricken expression, hurriedly spoke again. "I-I mean, if y-you don't want to, that's okay! It's just that, t-the other girls don't r-really talk to me, and you are the m-master's head concubine, only answering to the master's own w-wife! Y-you seem s-so strong, and sure of yourself! I want to be just like you! Then maybe the master will ask me to v-visit him," she finished with a cry, covering her face with her hands.

Hinata sighed softly and wrapped her arms around the girl, causing her to nearly disappear in the fabric of her kimono sleeves. Suki's sobs were drawing the attention that Hinata desperately wanted to avoid, but there was no helping it as she sat in the street and pulled the girl closer, her tears soaking into the soft purple cloth. _If only you knew, dear Suki, that I am not truly as strong as you think I am. It is a mask that I wear, but behind it, I am still the little girl that always stuttered and needed others to protect me._ Hinata pressed her cheek against Suki's soft brown hair. _Until you learn to make your own mask, I will act as your protector as my team did for me._

Hinata leaned back and tilted Suki's face up when it seemed she was done crying. Wiping her thumbs under the girl's eyes, Hinata smiled softly. "My story is not a happy one, Suki. I was not simply bought by the master from my family, like you were. Do not worry about the other girls though. If you want, I could talk to them, but they are only ignoring you because you are the new girl, and that is also why the master has not requested you yet. He wishes for you to grow accustomed to your new home." When relief and understanding lit in Suki's eyes, Hinata smiled softly.

"Now, I think we should get back and return to Lord Tatsuo, unless there is something else you want?" Hinata asked, her smile widening when Suki struggled to quickly stand. She ended up tripping slightly, but managed to regain her feet before she could fall. Hinata took the hand Suki offered her and stood slowly, brushed the dirt from her clothing.

"There was something I wanted, actually," Suki gushed, a small smile on her face and a blush dancing across her cheeks. Keeping a hold of Hinata's hand, she excitedly pulled her towards another stall holding silks or varying colours and patterns.

_

* * *

  
They quickly reached the end of the passageway, and Hinata blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the moon. Turning to look over her shoulder as Neji helped her stand, she grew frightened of the number of fires spread through Konohagakure, and tried to tug her arm free._

"_I have to go back, Neji! All the healers will be needed when this is through!" She was suddenly tugged roughly, and fell against her cousin's strong chest. Blinking away her tears, Hinata tilted her head back to look into Neji's eyes. "Please, Neji-niisan. Just tell me what's going on."_

"_Hinata-sama, I've already told you – "_

"_No!" she yelled, shaking her head, "I want the full truth this time! Not your comforting words to make me cease my worries!"_

_Neji looked back to the village before sighing and pulling Hinata to sit beside him on a nearby log. "I do not have much time, Hinata. Hiashi-sama needs me to fight for our village, but I will tell you. As the heir, it is your right to demand the truth from me."_

_Hinata leaned toward him eagerly, and Neji knew he had her complete attention._

"_Hinata-sama, your father is currently giving all the Main House members the _Juin_ to seal away their Byakugan."_

_Hinata gasped and automatically reached up to touch her forehead, but already knew, somehow, that her father would not be placing the dreaded curse seal upon her. "But…why?" she asked softly._

"_Hinata-sama, surely you know, from the reports of the Akatsuki from Lord Jiraiya, that their leader, Pain, is able to use the abilities of dead ninja somehow. Hiashi-sama thinks that Pain's second purpose in coming to Konoha is to possess the dead body of a Main House Byakugan user. He will not allow this, and so, is sealing everyone."_

_Hinata's eyes widened slowly, realization dawning. "That way…if he takes the body of a Hyuuga, as he can only possess the dead, he will be unable to use the Byakugan, because the curse will seal it upon death."_

"_That is correct," Neji replied, his eyes turning once again to Konoha. _

"_But then…why am I not being sealed, as well?" Hinata grabbed Neji's hand and held it within her own, her tiny fingers wrapping around his larger palm. He looked back to her in shock, but relaxed slightly from her action._

"_Hinata-sama, if the entire clan dies, it will become your responsibility to rebuild it. If your Byakugan were to be sealed, there would be no one to reverse it, and you could not competently begin a new clan with some of your power sealed away. You will not need to worry about that, though, if we win." Neji spoke softly, but towards the end, a strange light entered his eyes, and Hinata recognized the new emotion on her cousin's face as excitement and happiness._

"_Hinata-sama," Neji suddenly turned to her and spoke more quickly in his eagerness, "the only reason I agreed to take you away for Hiashi-sama is because I hold your safety above my own, but also…Hiashi-sama has promised that if the Hyuuga clan comes out of this alive, he will removes the _Juin_ from the Branch House members."_

"_Oh, Neji," Hinata sighed happily and smiled, "that's _wonderful_…" She stopped as he laid a gentle finger on her lips to silence her._

"_I am not happy merely for myself, Hinata-sama. I do not think that I will survive the battle against Pain. I have seen it in my dreams," he whispered, and Hinata felt tears build in her eyes at the thought of losing him, but he continued, "What I am happy for is, whether all of the clan lives or dies, the _Juin_ will no longer exist on any child of Hyuuga. Either Hiashi-sama will remove it, or your own children will grow up free of the seal."_

_Hinata turned away as tears slid down her cheeks, but she allowed a sad smile to grace her features. _Neji is right,_ Hinata thought_, a future without the _Juin_ is worth much…

_Neji suddenly turned and hurried back toward the tunnel they had recently exited. "I must go now, Hinata-sama. Do you understand everything I have said?" When she replied with a soft yes, he continued, "An escort should arrive shortly to take you to Suna where you will stay with Gaara-sama. When we beat Pain," he looked over his shoulder to look at Hinata and smiled, "I will personally retrieve you for your triumphant return."_

_A true smile alighting her face, Hinata watched as Neji's form disappeared into the shadows of the tunnel that would take him back to Konoha, and the battle against Pain._

_Getting up, Hinata wondered how long it would be for her escort to arrive. Her question was answered as large hands wrapped around her, one reaching up to cover her mouth as they pulled her kicking body into the forest.  
_

* * *

  
Wandering slowly through the dusty streets, the peddler leaned heavily on a large walking stick, using only his hearing to keep from bumping into people.

A thick black cloth was wrapped around his head, blocking the outside world from seeing the horror of his eyes. It was a sight that struck fear and disgust into many, so the bedraggled man kept them hidden from the world. If it weren't for the people, though, he would still have to keep them covered, as the use of his one working eye strained him to the point of complete exhaustion.

Previously a highly skilled ninja, it was a deeply scarred man that wandered the streets of Suna. Hands reached out to push him away as he walked through the busy market place, voices shouting "Keep away, beggar!" and "Fool! Remove your blindfold, you faker!" and various other insults. They passed unnoticed though, as the man suddenly sped up, a faint chakra signature that brought back memories of pale eyes and shy stutters danced at the edge of his mind.

As he jogged through the stalls, the chakra signal became stronger and stronger, but the man grew more hesitant as he continued on. Surely she would not need a shamed, blind ex-ninja to suddenly show up, dredging up possibly repressed memories of the battle. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that he would need her soon, though, so he pushed on, until he could feel the young woman right in front of him.

Forcing his insecurities back, a trace of anxiety still threaded his voice as he whispered, "…Hinata-sama?"

* * *

_Wow, a second chapter up so fast? Unthinkable for me! XD I was pretty inspired though, so I hope you all enjoy this!_

_Japanese Terminology:_

Juin - a jutsu, meaning "cursed seal technique". It puts someone under the control of the user or elicits an unnatural effect in the one they place it on. The Hyuuga Clan juin jutsu is placed on the Branch House members and is used to force them into submission and will seal away their Byakugan upon death. In my story, it also partially seals a persons powers.

_Byakugan - ranked third best jutsu in Naruto, it means "white eye". It allows a nearly 360 degree field of vision except for a slight blind spot above the third thoracic vertebra (T3). It also allows the user to detect anything within a certain radius, depending on skill level. This includes seeing through almost any matter over extremely long distancing, and having a small degree of telescopic vision (focusing and zooming in on one object). A possessor of the Byakugan is able to learn the ability Juken._

_Konohagakure - The Hidden Village of Leaf (Konoha), destroyed by Pain.  
_

_Sunagakure - The Hidden Village of Sand (Suna), ruled by a new leader known to all except his wife and Hinata as 'Master'. It has undergone many changes since the Sand Siblings' disappearance.  
_


	3. Recognition

_Chapter Three! For anyone wondering, I've decided to update every weekend. That's easier for me, and lets me write unstressed for the whole week, which I like. I don't think I'll get another chapter up tomorrow, though, because my family is coming to my house for Easter, so I'll be playing all day with my younger cousins.  
This chapter feels a little short to me, but it would've been every SHORTER if I hadn't decided to join it and the next chapter together XD One big-ish chapter, or two little ones? I liked having it all in one chapter.  
I like having spurts of Hinata's memories in the chapters, as well, and so far I've had great success in joining them with the whole chapter. Do you guys like it too?_

* * *

Chapter Three – Recognition

* * *

"…Hinata-sama?"

Blinking, Hinata turned away from the scarf stall and glanced behind her, looking for the speaker of the voice. _No one has called me Hinata-sama since…_ Suddenly eager that perhaps Neji had come for her after all these years, she had to fight hard to keep her disappointment hidden when she spotted the stooped figure standing behind her. She must not have done a good enough job, though, as the man stooped down further, seeming to curl in on himself.

His thin frame was covered in layers of dirty and ripped cloth, a thick black cloak draped over his shoulders to fall to the ground. Hinata suspected, though, that if he were to stand up straight, he would surely tower over her (as it was, he was currently at her face level), and his cloak would most likely only reach down to the backs of his knees. Perhaps that was why he was stooped? To keep himself covered?

His eyes were covered by a black cloth, and Hinata's first instinct was to reach out to him and help him, perhaps he needed someone to walk him somewhere, but his strong grip on his staff kept her away. He could very easily attack her with it, and as much as he seemed weak, Hinata had a sudden flash of him easily running through the treetops, and picking up three young children one handed. He wasn't a person to underestimate, so she simply continued to look him over.

His hands were scarred, the long fingers chapped and breaking at the knuckles. There was dirt under his fingernails and in his hair, which hung limply over the left half of his face, nearly hiding the blindfold on that side. It was matted to his head and looked nearly black with dirt and grime stuck in it, but underneath Hinata could see that his hair was a striking gray. He wore shinobi sandals, but Hinata could not see any weapons other than his staff, so she risked taking a few steps closer.

"Hinata-san," Suki whispered, gripping the back of her kimono and trying to pull her back from the beggar. The master wouldn't appreciate his favourite concubine coming home dirty, which would surely happen, as Hinata seemed intent to touch the man.

"It will be all right, Suki-chan," Hinata replied, forcing the girl to release her. When Suki did, Hinata continued to step closer until she was right in front of the strange man. He had raised his face when he realized that she was approaching him, and Hinata gently cupped his face in her palms. He jerked back slightly, but Hinata held him in place and breathed in and out slowly. She was never very good at spotting chakra signatures, but now that she was in contact with him, she knew immediately who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei," she whispered softly, smiling. "I…I thought I was the only one to survive!"

An unfamiliar smile tugged at his lips, and Hinata suddenly realized that he was not wearing his mask. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" she cried in astonishment, rubbing her palms over his cheek. "Y-your mask! And that blindfold…!"

His hands suddenly grabbed hers harshly when she reached up to touch the blindfold, and her ears registered Suki's frantic cries and the dull sound of the staff striking the ground as it fell, but Hinata was solely focused on the man before her. He suddenly stood up straighter, and Hinata tilted her head back to look up at him, though she wasn't sure if he was aware of her rapt attention.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered hoarsely, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time, "now is not the time to talk of such things." He jerked his head from her limp hands and turned it to the right. Following his sightless gaze, Hinata was shocked to see a few of the master's guards heading right towards them. Gasping, Hinata pulled back from Kakashi, and stared at her hands, which were smudged with dirt, and the evident marks around her wrists from where Kakashi had grabbed her.

Suki suddenly stepped forward again and, with the scarf she had just purchased, tried to rub the dirt from Hinata's skin. "If the master sees you like this…," she said softly under her breath, but Hinata heard her, and trepidation slowly seeped into her. _Lord Tatsuo can be harsh, sometimes, but surely he won't be too angry about this, will he? The villagers have nothing to fear now! If Kakashi-sensei survived, surely others did as well. I am not a curse upon the village, after all! He should be happy…shouldn't he?_ When Hinata looked up, Kakashi was gone, along with his staff, leaving Hinata and Suki to stand alone while the guards neared.

"Hinata-san!" one of the men shouted, and halted in front of her, his face expressionless. "The Master has requested your immediate return to the manor," he continued, but his eyes wandered behind her, and Hinata realized he was trying to find Kakashi. Her heart beat faster in fear, and she immediately stepped forward, drawing his gaze back to her.

"Then we must hurry," she said loudly, making sure everyone could hear her. "Please escort Suki-chan and I back to the manor." With everyone in the market listening, they would not disobey her and continue looking for Kakashi.

_Kakashi-sensei,_ she thought sadly, _there is not much I can do for you, but as the Head Concubine, I can at least delay the guards from searching for you. Please, stay somewhere safe, and when I can, I will come and find you. I _must _know if there were any other survivors._

She followed the guards at a slow pace, and had to resist looking behind her for the man she was sure was watching.

_

* * *

Getting up, Hinata wondered how long it would be for her escort to arrive. Her question was answered as large hands wrapped around her, one reaching up to cover her mouth as they pulled her kicking body into the forest._

_In her struggles, Hinata managed to elbow one of them men in the gut, but received a harsh slap across her face in return. Gasping, Hinata continued to fight even as a gag was slipped over her mouth and her wrists were tied behind her back. Angry tears slid down her cheeks, and she glared at the men as they threw her to the ground to tie her ankles together._

"_She's a feisty one, all right," one of the strange men said, and Hinata bucked slightly as if to agree, but they only laughed. _They can laugh all they want,_ she though petulantly_, but when they aren't paying attention, I'll cut my way through with chakra and leave. _As if they could read her thoughts, she felt a needle suddenly enter her skin, and a sudden lethargy descended upon her._

"_If your wondering what that is," the same man said, leaning down toward her, "it's a special poison that will seal your powers for a while. Just long enough to get you to the master." His stinking breath washed over her face, and her nose crinkled in disgust._

"_Them eyes are creepin' me out, boss," another man said softly, and Hinata immediately looked up at him. The moon shone down on them, making them glow an eerie white in the dark. The man yelped quietly, "She's a demon, boss, a demon!"_

_A ringing slap filled the air, and Hinata was happy to have not been on the receiving end that time. The 'boss's' gruff voice came next, "She's not a demon, you fool! She's a Hyuuga, and not just any Hyuuga," he chuckled, "but the heir herself! Now, shut yer trap and pick her up! The master wants us to deliver her before a week has passed, and we won't be able to do that with all your blubbering!"_

_Hinata was suddenly hoisted into the air, and she felt the blood rush to her head as she was thrown roughly over a beefy shoulder. The breath left her lungs as her stomach made contact with bone, and she hung limply in defeat. Even with her _ninjutsu_, she was weak compared to others, and now without it, she would have no chance of escape. _

_Blackness settled over her as she fell into blessed unconsciousness, her last thoughts on Konoha and her friends._

_

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_Shinobi - ninja_

_Ninjutsu - meaning 'ninja techniques', it refers to techniques using chakra. Complex ninjutsu is classified under the elements: Doton (earth), Katon (fire), Raiton (lightning), Suiton (water), and Futon (wind). _

_Sensei - teacher or master  
_


	4. Threats

_And here's chapter four. I'm not too satisfied with this, but it gives a sorta background XD You'll understand when you read it. Next chapter is gonna be Kakashi's memory of what happened._

* * *

Chapter Four – Threats

"You have dissatisfied me, Tatsuo," a deep voice said. A shadowy figure slowly separated itself from the wall and stepped toward the much smaller man standing in the center of the room.

Tatsuo cringed at the sight of the black robe and hastily bowed deeply, gulping. His pale brown hair fell over his eyes, hiding the frightened look in their orbs for a moment before he stood straight again. His narrow shoulders hunched defensively when he was only met with a glare, and nearly stumbled over himself to reassure the other being of himself.

"Leader," Tatsuo stuttered, a line of sweat dripping down his brow, "she has been unwilling to speak of the event so far, and I cannot possibly reveal my knowledge to her without seeming suspicious. Until she reveals a need to speak of it, I cannot mention it."

"It has been 5 years since I had her delivered to you, and you haven't made any progress! All of the _biju_ have been gathered. Only the container is needed, and you have not spent any time attempting to recruit her to our side!" In anger the figure's _chakra_ suddenly flared angrily, but he managed to contain it enough to stay within the room. Tatsuo, though, was thrust against the wall and groaned as he slowly slid down it, clutching his head. Rolling his eyes, the figure walked forward and prodded Tatsuo with his boot, grunting when the pathetic heap only groaned again. "Get up," he ordered, "and tell me where the girl is. I will take no more of this nonsense."

"P-Please! Give me more time! I'll definitely be able to convince her, if you'll just give me another chance!" The _chakra_ pulsed once more angrily, and Tatsuo cringed, but then it began to slowly retreat. Tatsuo breathed a sigh of relief and looked up into the leader's face.

"Very well," the figure rumbled, "you have one year. If you do not have her by then, I will come for her …and your life!" With one last withering glance, the shadow disappeared in a burst of _chakra_. Knees shaking, Tatsuo slowly stood up and looked around him before collapsing into a nearby chair.

_Those eyes,_ he thought unsteadily, _those unnatural spiraled eyes will forever haunt me…_

* * *

Hinata slowly walked down the hall toward her master's chambers, and smiled when she saw him walking out of them. "My lord!" she called.

Turning around swiftly, Tatsuo relaxed when he recognized Hinata, but she had stopped to stare after his jerky motions. "Master, are you…all right?" she whispered, stepping closer.

"Hinata," he said slowly, and Hinata wondered what on earth could have caused him to speak with such hesitation. She tried to read his expression, but found nothing that could hint as to what might have happened to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead of replying.

"You called me here, my lord," she reminded him. She kept her head lowered and her hands cupped in front of her, the perfect image of a demure lady.

"Yes," he coughed into his hand and closed the door behind him, standing with her in the hall. "I heard there was some trouble in the market place today." He gestured with his left hand, and Hinata immediately began walking back down the hallway with him beside her. She knew where they were going. Whenever Tatsuo was in the mood to talk, they went into his private gardens. No one would bother them there, and it was a beautiful place to discuss things.

"There was," she began softly to keep others from hearing. Though it was important that Lord Tatsuo knew other people from Konoha may have possibly survived the attack five years ago, she would let him decide what to do with the information, and so keep it between them for now. She had already told Suki to stay quiet about it, and she knew the guards wouldn't tell anybody. "A man approached Suki-chan and I today while we were shopping for knew scarves."

"Oh? What did he look like?" Tatsuo queried, but Hinata recognized the question as the command it was.

"He was stooped, and he carried a walking stick. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and he had silver hair that hung limply over one side of his face. He wore _shinobi_ shoes." Hinata spoke slowly, watching for her master's reaction. Kakashi was a well known ninja, and she hoped Tatsuo would recognize his description, limited as it was, so that she wouldn't have to say his name himself. Hinata was almost completely positive that the man she saw in the market was Kakashi, but she feared sounding like a fool to her master for claiming to see a dead man.

"I see," he said softly, sitting down on a bench. He waved his hand over the seat beside him, and Hinata immediately took it, folding her hands in her lap. Tatsuo looked away, seemingly contemplating something, before he spoke again. "The man you saw was obviously a _shinobi_. But I do not recognize his description." He turned away again, and Hinata bit her lip uncertainly.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata tightened her fingers in her lap. "I…I am nearly positive the man I saw in the market was Kakashi," she began slowly but ended in a rush, her eyes squeezed shut.

Tatsuo stiffened, unseen to Hinata, and jerkily turned to face her again, an unusual light in his eyes. "Do you mean…Hatake Kakashi?"

Hinata opened one eye, hoping to gauge his emotions, but soon gave up and simply nodded.

Tatsuo sighed and cupped her cheek in his palm gently, rubbing his thumb under her eye. "Hinata, I never thought I would have to tell you, but…." He let out another breath and turned away, shoulders slumped. He smirked and narrowed his eyes cunningly when Hinata immediately fell upon him, her hands gripping his kimono tightly.

"What?" she gasped, clinging to his clothing, "what is it? Please, tell me!" she demanded, forgetting herself in her fear.

Tightening his lips angrily, Tatsuo resisted the urge to make her release him. _This may be my only chance…_ Reaching up again, this time to grip her hands tightly, he turned to face her, a forlorn look on his face. Hinata heart instantly fell, and Tatsuo was hard-pressed to not smile in victory.

"It's just that…you never really found out what happened after you left Konoha, did you?" he asked smoothly, concern threaded into his voice.

Hinata's eyes suddenly teared up, and she nodded quickly. Whatever she didn't know, she knew it wasn't good, if her master was this worried for her reaction.

"Whoever the man you saw in the market is, Hinata, it cannot be Kakashi-san." Tatsuo nearly choked on the honorific, but Hinata must not have seen it as she grew deathly pale and tightened her grip on his arm.

"W-why not?" Hinata asked, barely noticing the return of her stutter.

"The _Kyuubi Jinchuriki_…he killed everyone," Tatsuo hesitantly replied.

"N-Na-Naruto?!" Hinata gasped, releasing Tatsuo to cover her mouth. She shook her head vigorously, but tears leaked out of her eyes to spill down her face. "No! That's impossible. Naruto is t-too strong to…"

Tatsuo paused momentarily before reaching forward to take Hinata's hands in his. "He wasn't strong enough, Hinata. The _Kyuubi no Yoko_ took over his body and destroyed Konoha. He killed everyone, and completely ruined the land. He would have destroyed the entire _Hi no Kuni_, if it weren't for Pain."

Hinata's eyes widened and she pulled away, standing swiftly. "That's impossible! Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki! He's a villain! There's no way he would have tried to stop Naruto, if all that even happened!"

Tatsuo's eyes narrowed angrily, and he stood up leisurely, making sure Hinata could see his displeasure. She instantly slumped forward slightly and lowered her eyes, and he smiled triumphantly. "Surely you do not doubt me, Hinata," he purred, leaning closer to her. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"…Never," she whispered.

"Then what reason would I have to start now?" When she said nothing, he took her hand and guided her back to her seat. "Hinata, I know you don't want to hear all of this, but Akatsuki wasn't the enemy you thought it was. Yes, they were removing the _biju_ from their hosts, but it was to protect everyone. They have lost many men on their mission, Hinata, and it was all to protect the shinobi villages from their eventual destruction by the _biju_. The _Kyuubi_ container may have been strong enough to hold the demon in check for a while, but not forever. It was inevitable that the demon would break free and begin destroying again, and Akatsuki was only trying to stop that."

Hinata wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono and stared at her lap morosely. "Then Naruto…d-destroyed Konoha?" she whispered brokenly, trying desperately to understand. _How? Naruto, how could something like that have happened? I know you've used the _Kyuubi's _chakra before, and have transformed slightly, but this? I don't want to believe it, but what else could explain what happened?_

"Yes, but Pain stopped him before he could do any more damage," Tatsuo murmured in her ear, and was darkly pleased when she shivered.

"So then it w-wasn't Kakashi-sensei I saw in the market," she sobbed, and suddenly fell forward to cry into her lap. Shocked, Tatsuo blinked down at her before hesitantly rubbing her back. He rolled his eyes. _The things I do for you, Leader._

"Hinata, why is this troubling you so?" he asked. Hinata wasn't one to show her emotions this much, especially in front of him, so he wondered what could make her this upset; that Konoha is completely destroyed, that Naruto is responsible, or that it wasn't Kakashi in the market.

She sniffed loudly and sat up again, covering her face with her kimono sleeves. "Everything, but…I s-so badly didn't want to be a curse upon the village, anymore. And to have my f-friends b-back," she finished weakly, the energy sapped out of her.

Tatsuo sighed and stood up, his back to her. "I didn't want to have to tell you, Hinata, but I also didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"I understand," she said quietly.

Nodding slightly, Tatsuo walked away, his hidden grin finally spreading across his face.

_

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes blearily, and the objects in the room slowly took shape. Sitting up, she pressed a hand to her head and waiting for the room to stop spinning before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She had only taken a few steps when the door swung open and a thin man stepped through, closing the door softly behind him._

"_W-who…who are you?" she stuttered, taking a step back._

_He smiled, and though it was meant to seem welcoming, a cold shudder ran down Hinata's spine. "I am Tatsuo."

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_biju: means "tailed beasts", they are living chakra in physical form, having more power than most ninja. Their bestial nature prevents them from being smart enough to effectively use their power, though, and are so sealed into hosts to have the benefit of their knowledge, allowing the biju to speak and better utilize their power. _

_Kyuubi no Yoko: means "nine tailed demon fox", it is the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts. It was sealed within Naruto by the Yondaime Hokage, and has massive amounts of chakra that Naruto occasionally uses. If he uses too much, he will be consummed by the Kyuubi._

_Jinchuriki: means "power of human sacrifice", they are the host of a Tailed Beast, and exhibit amazing powers._

_Hi no Kuni: means "Land of Fire", containing Konohagakure. It is oriented to the fire element, having bright and warm weather. It features the Forest of Death (Shi no Mori), and the Valley of the End (Shumatsu no Tani).  
_


	5. Konoha

_Hey, here's chapter five, on schedule! Its not as long as the last chapter (and I'm sorry for the people that want to see bigger chapters), but I don't want to give out any other surprised just yet. Such as what really happened to Naruto. You'll find out later, for now, you'll just find out about Kakashi.  
And I know that in the english manga, Pein's name is spelt with an 'a', not an 'e', but in the Japanese one, its spelt Pein, so I'm sticking with that. I like it more, anyway.  
I think Pein's motive in this chapter is pretty obvious, but if you're still confused after reading, ask me and I'll tell you.  
Also, I changed the titled from "Walk With Me", to "Power". It applies more to the general theme, and I like it more. "Walk With Me" was just the title I gave it so that it would have one._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five – Konoha_

_Fire. Everything was on fire._

_Kakashi's gaze swept back and forth across the debris as he ran through the streets. Whenever he saw someone stuck under the rubble, he stopped to help them out, but then he had to leave them and continue on. He couldn't just stand by while Naruto battled Pein. He was his student, and as such, he had a duty to aid him!_

_Kakashi jumped from roof top to roof top, and would have simply glanced over the ruin of Hokage Tower if it weren't for the fact that several _ANBU_ stood there around a body. His heart seizing in his chest – wondering if the fight was already over – Kakashi swiftly changed direction and landed with a small tapping noise on the remainder of the roof. _

_Two of the ANBU turned to face him, but the others remained where they were, protecting the fallen person. Rushing forward, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Naruto or Sakura, but still felt his body slump forward in disbelief._

"Hokage_," he whispered, kneeling down._

_Tsunade opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw Kakashi, smiled gently. "Kakashi," she coughed, and screwed her eyes shut for a moment. _

_Kakashi felt his throat close in despair, and had to force himself to look at her forehead. He felt the breath completely leave his body when he saw that her trademark purple diamond that held a large portion of her power in order to stay young, was gone. _

Who could have been powerful enough to force Tsunade to use all of her power??_ Kakashi thought in disbelief, but there was no way to deny it. Already, her skin seemed more fragile and thin. He could see the veins pulsing feebly just beneath the surface, and swallowed thickly. Reaching forward, he pressed his hand down hard on the wound in her stomach. She hissed angrily, but he simply put more pressure. "You'll be okay," he spoke mechanically, keeping all of his emotions out of his voice. She didn't need to know how fearful he was that she wouldn't live. _

_Her hands suddenly gripped his strongly and wrenched them away. "No, Kakashi," she began calmly, "I won't be okay. And that's fine. This way, I'll be able to finally be with Jiraiya." She squeezed her eyes shut again, and tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. "Kami, I was so stupid. So stubborn," she finished in a whisper._

"_Hokage-sama, don't talk like that!" he said urgently. "Konoha still needs you! Naruto and Sakura still need you!" _

_Tsunade only shook her head. "No, they'll be alright now. They've both grown up well. They don't need us anymore." Kakashi looked away forlornly, knowing it was true, and knowing, from the look in her eye, that she had already resigned herself to death. No one could help her now. _

"…_They may not need me, but I can still help," Kakashi suddenly said strongly. He was prevented from standing by a strong grip on his wrist. Looking back at Tsunade, his frustrated question died on his tongue. _

"_Kakashi, before I lost to Pein, I summoned _Katsuyu_ to help heal the injured." Kakashi struggled to keep himself from fidgeting anxiously as she paused, but she soon continued, "…Shizune is dead," she whispered. Kakashi stiffened in shock, but he didn't have much time to digest this before Tsunade began to speak again. "Before she died, she managed to get a message to Katsuyu for me. It's about Pein."_

_Kakashi waited patiently, but when Tsunade didn't elaborate, he demanded harshly, "What did she say about him??"_

_Tsunade blinked, as if she had forgotten that she was telling him about Shizune's message, then seemed to remember. "She discovered that the first Pein has the ability to repel all attacks made against him, but there is a five second interval after he has attacked before he can use it again. You can only effectively attack him at this time." Kakashi nodded in understanding, but Tsunade wasn't finished. "Kakashi, there is one more thing…_

…_Sasuke is here."_

_Kakashi went blank, and stared unseeing for several minutes. He stood up slowly, avoiding Tsunade's grabbing hands, and jumped down to the streets below. _

Sasuke…how can Sasuke be here? After he defeated Itachi, I didn't think he would ever return. Could he…have come back to fight with Konoha? _A sudden explosion to his right snapped Kakashi out of his daze, and he turned swiftly, scanning the clouds of dust for any movement. As it settled, he registered the tall figure of a man. His eye narrowed when he realized who it was, and he immediately dropped into a fighting stance._

"_You've finally arrived," Pein said softly, watching Kakashi indifferently. _

This is the man who is responsible for the state Konoha is in currently, _Kakashi thought angrily. _He is the reason Tsunade is dying. The reason the _Godaime Kazekage_ nearly died. _Lifting a hand up to readjust his forehead protector to cover his normal eye and reveal his swirling Sharingan, Kakashi said, "This is one thing I would never be late for."_

_Pein smiled slightly. "The destruction of Konoha?"_

"_No," Kakashi muttered, "your death!" Faster than the human eye could follow, Kakashi brought his hands together to form hand seals._

Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey

_When Kakashi pulled his hand back, it glowed a bright blue, with the _chidori _cupped skillfully in his hands. _There will be a five second interval when I can actually harm him. I'll just have to time this right…

_Bolting forward, Kakashi quickly raced towards Pein, his hand held back and ready to strike; the other, quicker than the eye could follow, darted into his weapons pouch and extracted five explosion tags. The sounds of chirping filled his ears until he could hear nothing but it and the quick panting of his breath behind his mask. Kakashi's Sharingan focused on Pein, where he continued to stand unafraid of the quickly approaching Kakashi._

_Bracing himself for the moment of impact, Kakashi jumped slightly into Pein. Smirking, Pein watched with arms crossed over his chest as Kakashi's chidori hovered just in front of his face for a split second before the famous copycat ninja was forcefully thrust back._

_Kakashi felt the air rush out of his lungs as he was thrown away from his opponent and crashed into a nearby wall. He was immediately up again, though he could feel that one of his ribs was definitely cracked. Pressing a hand to it, he smiled when five explosions suddenly went off around Pein, throwing more rubble out into the street and once again shrouding the area with clouds of dust._

_As the air cleared, Kakashi immediately noticed that Pein was no longer in the vicinity of the explosion. A faint whistle was the only warning he had of the series of kunai soaring towards him. Whipping around, Kakashi dodged them, but felt the sharp impact of one kunai against his forehead protector, knocking it off his head. He immediately closed his eyelid over his normal eye, to avoid the double vision he would have to endure with both eyes open, from one seeing faster than the other._

_Panting, Kakashi landed a few feet away and clenched his fists angrily. He could already feel the wear that the Sharingan was having on his chakra and his body. He could still use chidori two times, but Pein was proving to be even faster than he. Looking up through the fringe of his bangs, he saw as Pein's eyes suddenly flickered to the left. His Sharingan eye widening, Kakashi spun to his right and barely missed the swing sent at his head by the even bigger Pein that had somehow approached unnoticed. _

He has no chakra signature,_ Kakashi realized, and cursed himself for not paying attention well enough. The second Pein's jacket suddenly ripped open, and four more arms stretched out of the openings created, fingers flexing. He jumped towards Kakashi, and keeping an eye on the still unmoving original Pein, Kakashi neatly dodged, jumping up into the air when two of the arms detached and came at him from either side. _

He's slower than the other Pein,_ Kakashi noticed. _It shouldn't be too hard to simply avoid him and attack as he's trying to –. _His thoughts were suddenly cut short as a third arm thrust out quickly and grabbed him by the front of his shirt out of the air, pulling him in faster than Kakashi could form his hand seals to use a replacement jutsu. The new Pein's six arms flipped him around so his back was against the Pein's chest and wrapped around him tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Kakashi's broken rib shifted painfully in his body, and he groaned softly. _

_A stabbing pain suddenly speared through his chest, and he looked down to see a serrated blade thrust into his upper body. He jerked as it was pulled from him, and he realized that it was attached to the Pein holding onto him. Gasping as blood poured from the wound, his head was suddenly jerked up by the original Pein._

"_That hurt, you know," he said softly, and spat blood at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi's eye only narrowed, and his answering growl promised retribution._

"_It looks like the famous copycat ninja is no match for me," Pein gloated, smiling darkly. "Even your Hokage could not stand against my power. Soon, Konoha will fall, and I will only need one more thing before I can finally bring about peace."_

_Kakashi chuckled quietly. "Seem a little strange, that you would bring peace with war." He looked up into Pein's eyes and grinned. "Kinda hypocritical, if you asked me." Pein's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and he suddenly smiled again. Kakashi shivered at the pure malice that radiated from him._

"_Tell me, Kakashi, which eye holds more value to you?" Pein lifted a hand to glide his fingertip down the corner of his eye, and the silver-haired ninja barely resisted jerking away. "Your Sharingan eye," the finger tapped just beside it, "is surely the most powerful. It is the reason you are the ninja of over 1000 techniques. Your own eye is merely a hindrance." The finger moved over to the other side of Kakashi's face and pinched the skin beside the close eyelid harshly. Kakashi grunted softly, the muscles in his cheeks jerking as he clenched his teeth._

_"But then again, you are not a natural inheritor of Sharingan." Kakashi looked up, shocked, and Pein laughed. "Oh yes, I know the story of how you received your eye. It is no secret, when you seem to use it as if you are an Uchiha yourself. But because it is not yours, it drains you of chakra rather quickly, does it not? I assumed that's why you hide it when not in battle," Pein sniggered, holding up Kakashi's headband. Kakashi jerked against his bonds angrily._

_Pein bent down slightly so they were eye to eye and continued as if they were having a normal conversation about the weather, "You do not need your eye, do you Kakashi?" When Kakashi didn't say anything, Pein smiled. "I thought not."_

_Blood ran down Kakashi's chin as he bit his lip to keep from crying out when Pein's prying fingers reached into his eye socket and plucked out his eye.

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_ANBU: meaning "dark side" or "black ops", it is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Members wear porcelain animal masks to hide their identities and distinguish themselves from regular shinobi, and also bear a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder. They are considered the elite, performing high-ranked and dangerous missions._

_Hokage: meaning "Fire Shadow", the Kage of Konohagakure._

_Godaime Kazekage: meaning fifth "Wind Shadow" - Gaara_

_Chidori: meaning "one thousand birds", its the chanelling of a great deal of lightning-based chakra to the hand. It is fatal to the opponent at high speeds that would leave the user vulnerable to attack due to tunnel vision. Possessors of Sharingan are unaffected by tunnel vision. Requiring a great deal of control and chakra, it cana only be performed a couple times a day.  
_


	6. Persistance

_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I was busy this weekend at a slumber party! It was crazy fun, and we stayed up until 4:30 in the morning, so you can imagine I was very tired on Sunday. We played so much Wii, and there was this rubber chicken...I don't think I'll explain what we did with the chicken XD But it was tons of fun!  
A slightly longer chapter for you all. I don't know if its too early for all this to be happening in the story, but I thought it was good that this happen next. Next chapter will reveal why Kakashi's in Suna._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Persistence

* * *

"My lord?" Hinata queried softly.

"Yes, Hinata," Tatsuo answered distractedly, flipping through a pile of papers on his desk. _Ruling a hidden city is a lot harder than I thought it would be_, he thought grumpily.

"Lord Tatsuo, I was wondering if I could be permitted to go into the market today," Hinata more demanded than asked, but she sat with her head down, hands folded over her lap.

Tatsuo looked up from his papers, seeming to actually consider her request before candidly saying, "No."

Hinata scowled prettily behind her bangs, but didn't look up. "My lord, it has been a week since the incident with the imposter in the market. Surely he has gone by now, and I can once again wander through the stalls without fear of being harassed."

Tatsuo smirked and rubbed his chin. It had been all too easy to convince Hinata that the man she saw was not Kakashi but someone trying to hurt her and possibly take her from the new lord in order to hurt him. Though Hinata frequently showed signs of disliking Tatsuo, she also had a very strong loyalty to him. After all, he had been the one to 'save' her from the bandits after Konoha's destruction.

"Hinata, did you ever think that maybe I do not want you to go to the market for my own personal, and selfish reasons?" Tatsuo asked, coming around the desk to take her hand in his and kiss it. Her head lifted slowly and her eyelids fluttered up so that she was finally looking at him.

Hinata blushed, somewhat out of embarrassment – _he called me to his room last night! Surely he does not want it again_ – and somewhat out of unknown anger. Hinata immediately repressed it though, and once again lowered her head. "Please, my lord," she said sweetly through gritted teeth, "I would very much like to go outside the compound walls to see some of the city activity. You have kept me here for a week. Let me go out."

Tatsuo glared at the top of her head and dropped her hand, spinning away. _Ever since 'Kakashi' was here last week, Hinata has been acting more and more rebelliously! She still respects my word as law, but she has been fighting back against them more frequently. If she doesn't stop, the other girls may begin to follow her lead. I don't need them all hounding me. There is no way Kakashi is still here. I might as well just let her out. Then maybe she will begin to behave better again._

He turned around again, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were half closed to hide the cunning behind them as he said, "Yes, Hinata I do think you should go out. You should go out and look again at that scarf stall so you can relive and forget your experience. The man is surely gone by now," he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, acting as if that had been his argument the whole time, "so you have nothing to worry about. But just in case, I would like you to take two guards with you, for protection. Maybe take Suki as well. You know how much she likes you."

Hinata kept her head down, appearing to be thinking about it. "I will take the two guards with me, but … I would rather leave Suki here. I want to go walking alone today."

Tatsuo smiled again. "That's fine," he purred, happy that she had agreed to the guards' presences, "I will inform to guards to meet you at the front door."

"Thank you, my lord," Hinata murmured, before getting up and leaving the room, leaving a slightly red faced Tatsuo, upset that she had not waited for him to dismiss her. He soon shrugged it off and continued searching through his papers, though.

* * *

Hinata wandered through the streets, the hot breath from the two guards teasing the hair at the top of her head as they nearly carried her through the town. Both had their hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm, and it seemed to Hinata that her feet barely touched the ground.

_This isn't quite what I imagined my escort would be_, Hinata thought morosely. She truly believed the man that had approached her the previous week had not been Kakashi, and since her lord even admitted the man had surely left, then she didn't understand the need for the presence of the two men.

_Honestly,_ she huffed, _I'm 20 years old. I can take care of myself. Though their presence is slightly comforting,_ she allowed as she cringed from the clear signs of hatred and fear radiating off the citizens of Suna as they looked up and saw her. She hung her head in silent defeat. She had never before felt so alone, even in the company of her guards. She had given up her attempts to draw them into a conversation ten minutes ago, after discussing the whether and the current politics (Tatsuo) by herself.

They soon reached the scarf stand, and the man greeted them cheerfully enough. Though the man didn't fear or hate her, he was too afraid to openly show his affection for her and so hid it behind polite professionalism. Maybe a little more kind than civil, as she was his best patron. Hinata loved scarves of any kind. Woolen, cotton, shear; striped, flowered, solid. And she loved just about any colour, except black. She had done enough mourning in her lifetime.

She felt the guards suddenly stiffen beside her and looked up at them both from the purple silk draped in her hands. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Wait here, Hinata-san," one of the guards said rather than replying, before both lopped off into a nearby alley.

Hinata did her best to wait patiently, but she felt her nerves rising as the minutes continued to pass without the return of her guards. Placing the silk scarf back on the stand, Hinata nodded apologetically to the owner before lifting her kimono slightly and following the direction her guards had taken. She shivered as the dark walls of the alley closed around her but didn't stop as she continued down the straight path.

She almost walked right into her guards, it was so dark, but she stopped just before she touched either of them, balancing on the balls of her feet for a moment before taking a step back. When neither turned around, Hinata's eyebrows came together in confusion and she slowly walked around them. She came to a stop in front of the two guards and placed her hands on her hips, pouting slightly.

"Mr. Guardsmen?" she queried, not knowing what else to call them as she hadn't learned their names. She nervously snapped a finger in front of their face. "H-hello?"

"They won't respond," a soft voice said from behind her. Hinata gasped and turned around quickly, trying to see through the dark.

"W-who's there?" she asked worriedly. She had her kimono in a vice-like grip, in case she had to lift it quickly to run away. She stepped to the side slightly, so if she turned and fled, she wouldn't bump into her useless guards.

"Initiate your _Byakugan_, Hinata-sama, and tell me who I am," the voice said instead, and Hinata could tell it was getting closer.

Hinata's breath sucked in sharply. _I can't initiate _Byakugan_ and do as he asks,_ she thought fearfully. _The only reason the villagers don't attack me upon sight is because its public knowledge that Lord Tatsuo uses a potion to keep my ability locked away. But since that's common knowledge, why doesn't he know that? Unless he's not from here…_Her thoughts were interrupted as the man suddenly appeared at her side, and Hinata could sense his chakra. She gasped again.

"You," she whispered fearfully. "Y-you're t-the imposter!" she declared, and turned to run.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up against his muscled chest. "What are you talking about?" he fairly growled, and Hinata desperately struggled against him.

"My lord Tatsuo told me that you are not the Kakashi-sensei I knew! Kakashi-sensei died in Konoha just like everyone else! I'm the only one left, and now you are hear hoping to hurt me, or use me to hurt my lord!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She missed all of her friends, and all of her teachers, and she couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt her so badly that they would dredge up all those horribly memories she had of the cries for help and the screams as hungry flames licked and ate her city of birth and all its occupants.

"Hinata, look at me!" the man demanded, shaking her slightly to stop her rant. Hinata's head flopped back and she looked up. As she did, she nearly stopped breathing, as looking back at her was a single blood red Mangekyo Sharingan eye.

"I-it can't b-be," she stuttered, and reached up to touch his face. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she felt the stubble on his chin, his thin, wide lips, and his long Roman nose before touching the scar tissue surrounding his one visible eye, her breath shuddering in and out of her mouth. Her hands glided to touch the other, closed eye, but he stopped her before she could.

"What's w-wrong?" she asked softly, still shocked but all of a sudden feeling happier than she had in 5 long years.

"Nothing," he answered. He suddenly looked up at the small patch of sky visible between the rooftops and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you come with me for a bit?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and laid her head on his chest as he jumped up to land on a rooftop before quickly running toward the wall surrounding the city.

_

* * *

The men dropped Hinata unceremoniously on the ground at the man's feet and stood with their arms crossed._

"_We brought 'er just like ye asked, master," the man said gruffly. The other's behind him nodded quickly, all wanting to get rid of the girl, get their money, and get out of there! The entire week had been nothing but mishap after mishap. Even their 'boss' was beginning to believe his underlings worried accusation of witchery as everything irritating happened to them, but the Hyuuga came out unscathed and unworried. He could feel her eyes following him through camp, and though his rational mind insisted it was just a coincidence, his men weren't so sure and had picked up the speed to get rid of her quicker. They had arrived a full day early, much to their master's disbelief but pleasure._

"_I'm quite surprised you got here early," Tatsuo murmured, grasping Hinata's chin and lifting her face up. There were tear streaks through the dirt on her, but she appeared unharmed. She was currently unconscious and so could to nothing as Tatsuo glided his hands down her body; the men simply watched, glad to be finally leaving her with the master._

"_Normally you take longer than the specified time the Leader gives you, but it would appear that this time you were very eager to finish your mission," Tatsuo continued, looking up at them. They were all nodding vigorously and he smiled. _

"_Well," he stood up and dusted his knees off, snapping his fingers at a standing attendant to take Hinata to her room. When she was no longer there he moved towards an oak table and opened a drawer. "I suppose you would like your payment now, yes?" he asked._

_Their boss moved forward and held out his hand. "Yessir we'd like that now," he said, his deep brown eyes watching Tatsuo's movement._

_None of the men saw it coming as a knife was planted in each of their chests. They collapsed almost immediately as each had pierced their hearts. _

_Tatsuo whistled cheerfully as he closed the drawer again and stepped around the bodies to leave. He would send someone in to clean up the mess he had made. He hadn't wanted to kill them, as although they took a while to complete their missions, they had always successfully done so, and he hated to lose such good men. But the Leader had said that if they were captured and interrogated, then they would reveal when they had taken Hinata, and neither man wanted anyone finding out that she was still alive._


	7. Realization

_Chapter 7! A few hours late, but I'm sure its length will make up for that, eh? ;D  
Kakashi and Hinata get to talk a lot in the chapter, and much is revealed to Hinata, though I'm sure most of the stuff mentioned is just confirmation for what you all inferred from previous chapters. I apologize in advance for the ending D: It's going to get worse before it gets better, but it WILL get better, I assure you._

* * *

Chapter 7 – Realization

* * *

Kakashi placed Hinata on the ground gently before taking a seat beside her. Once there he took out his blindfold and once against covered his eyes, slumping over from exhaustion when he was done.

_We almost didn't make it_, Kakashi thought unhappily, turning his hands over on his lap to face palm up. He clenched them angrily. _Damn you Pain…for five years I've had to live in near blindness because using my Sharingan is tiring. And now, as I've slowly used it less and less, the longer I use it, the more affected by it I am._ Kakashi's head fell forward dejectedly, his hair flopping forward to cover his face.

Hinata looked around her calmly, tucking her hair behind her ears and pulling it over her shoulder to rest in her lap. Tatsuo wouldn't like it if she returned with the tips of her now extremely long hair dirty. She threaded her fingers into it while she studied her surroundings. Kakashi had taken her to a small abandoned building outside the city limits. He had trapped all soldiers on the way in a simple _genjutsu_ that would prevent the men from seeing them leap over the walls and disappear into the desert.

The walls were made of packed mud and stones, dried to create an impenetrable structure. There were no windows, and the roof was only slightly domed, giving the appearance of more space. The door was a plain cloth covering that swayed in the wind, but Hinata quickly noticed a large stack of wood that could be used to cover the one opening during a sand storm.

Hinata suddenly looked at Kakashi and felt her heart twist painfully in her chest. Though he had never actually taught her in Konoha, Hinata had always called him _sensei_ out of respect and admiration. _What could have happened to reduce the great Copy Ninja to this state?_ she questioned herself. Shifting on the sandy floor, Hinata tucked her kimono more securely under her legs while at the same time moving closer to the silver-haired man.

"Kakashi," she whispered. His head jerked up immediately, and his sightless face turned towards her. Hinata felt tears pool in her eyes as she cupped his face again between her unblemished hands and rubbed her thumbs over his lips.

"What happened to you?" she chocked out, the tears spilling over to fall down her face.

He turned away slowly, and Hinata's hands dropped into her lap at the blatant rejection of her touch. She wrapped her arms around her body and lifted her knees to her chest, huddling in on herself.

When Kakashi finally spoke, his voice was rough from misuse. "Pein attacked Konoha," he said, and even though he couldn't see her, he turned his head as if to look at her over his shoulder.

Hinata felt herself ease a bit at his acknowledgement of her presence, but confusion welled inside her. "But … Lord Tatsuo told me that Pein-sama saved Konoha."

Kakashi stiffened and he spun his entire body around to face her, his hands unerringly grabbing her upper arms. "Who is this Lord Tatsuo?" he fairly growled.

Frightened of what that very man would do when he saw Hinata covered in dirty fingerprints, Hinata stuttered, "H-he is the n-new lord of S-Suna."

Kakashi lips tightened. "What else has he told you?"

"O-only that N-Naruto t-transformed into the K-Kyuubi and destroyed K-K-Konoha. P-Pein-sama s-stopped him, but it w-was too late, and N-Naruto-kun had a-already killed e-everyone," Hinata sobbed, and fell forward into Kakashi's chest. He jerked slightly in shock, but soon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, lifting her onto his lap.

"Hinata…" he murmured sadly. "Do you really believe Naruto would do something like that?"

"…No," she said strongly in sudden realization. _How could I have so easily trust Lord Tatsuo's words and doubt Naruto's strength? Oh Hinata, you've been a fool! There is no way Naruto could do something like that._ Hinata's thoughts spun swiftly in her mind, and she wondered why she was so easily manipulated by Tatsuo. If Kakashi hadn't arrived, she likely would have continued to accept his lies as truth. Hinata suddenly blinked and pulled away slightly from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…why are you in Suna?" she asked.

"…I think it would be better to start from the beginning," he stated, and tilted his head back slightly, sighing. "On the day that Pein attacked Konoha, I was away on a mission. When I got back, the city was already in near ruin. Everything was on fire, and I could feel that most of the citizens were dead, and the ninja had gathered near Hokage Tower."

_Fire._ _Burning, sweltering. Reducing the city to a barren wasteland of ash and rubble._

"Tsunade had challenged Pein, but had been badly injured and he had escaped. When I got to her, she was already dying, and refused medical treatment."

"_They don't need us anymore."_

Kakashi head fell forward again, and he rested his forehead on top of Hinata's hair, breathing in her scent. Now that they were out of danger, Kakashi took the time to notice the changes in the girl. No longer was she an awkward child, but a grown woman. Her stutter was the only thing that hadn't changed, though she seemed to have better control of it. Her hair had grown to nearly knee length, and her body had transformed into something curvaceous and appealing. The Hokage was right. Hinata was an adult now. She didn't guidance anymore.

He sighed softly. "Before she died, she told me that Pein was in Konoha to capture Naruto, and that it was likely that he wanted the Kyuubi. I ignored her warnings and ran to find Naruto." He laughed humourlessly, "I thought, that if Tsunade-sama had lost to Pein, then Naruto wouldn't stand a chance. I didn't think though, that _I_ wouldn't stand a chance either," he finished gravely.

"_I can still help!"_

Hinata gasped as a sense of foreboding filled her. _Kakashi…what _happened_??_

Kakashi immediately responded to her and rubbed her back in soothing motions. "I eventually found Pein, but Naruto wasn't there, so I battled him alone. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I was reacting negatively to the things Tsunade-sama had told me. I wouldn't normally have taken someone like Pein on by myself."

"_You've finally arrived."_

"That Pein was after Naruto," Hinata spoke softly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but also because … Sasuke was back in Konoha."

"…_Sasuke is here."_

"I didn't know how to feel," he continued, and Hinata listened with rapt attention. "I was confused and happy and angry, and I did something no ninja should do. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I attacked Pein. I managed to injure him, but another Pein soon arrived and they captured me."

"_It looks like the famous copycat ninja is no match for me," Pein gloated, smiling darkly._

Kakashi's body shuddered at the memory and stopped speaking, his Sharingan eye clenched tightly closed behind its cloth covering. He could still feel the pain of the blade sliding so easily into his chest before ripping itself out, jaggedly tearing his flesh thanks to the serrated edge. Mostly, though, he could still feel the abject terror that had seized his body as Pein removed his eye before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Kakashi…?" Hinata lifted herself slightly to press her cheek to his and wrap her arms around him, their roles of comforter and comforted suddenly switched. "Please, don't stop now," she breathed into his ear. Kakashi shivered.

"He took my eye," Kakashi finished. He slumped when he felt Hinata stiffen in front of him. She was no doubt disgusted and repulsed, but strangely enough she pressed herself closer to him, and Kakashi welcomed her acceptance with gratitude.

"Your normal eye," Hinata said in dawning realization. _No wonder he stopped me just before I touched his eyelid in the alley! And I thought it was because he simply didn't want anyone touching him, the ever aloof and dignified ninja. He was just worried about how I'd react when I realized he …_ Hinata stopped her thoughts before they continued. Thought she wasn't disgusted by him, she didn't want to think about anything like that happening to Kakashi.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Why," Hinata asked wretchedly, her hands tightening in the back of his shirt. She couldn't comprehend why someone would want to hurt another human being in such away. That's why she had never been the ninja her father wanted her to be. She had been unable to hurt others. The day she began studying to be an _iryō-nin_ with Sakura had been one of the happiest for her. Finally she had found something she could do.

"He claimed I would be blinder with the loss of my original eye than the Sharingan," Kakashi answered, "and he was right." He gestured vaguely to the blindfold on his face and Hinata looked at it in confusion.

"Why would you be blinder with the Sharingan? Can't you still see and use it?"

"He didn't mean being literally blind, Hinata," Kakashi replied. "Because I am not a natural inheritor of the Sharingan, I get tired more easily and quickly from using it. Therefore, I can't use it all the time like with my normal eye. I can only use it in emergencies, or else I would be constantly drained of chakra."

Hinata's breath sucked in with shock. She hadn't known using the Sharingan affected him so! She suddenly felt stupid and petty for assuming her problems with Tatsuo were such a huge problem when Kakashi had been living essentially blind for five years. At least she was still whole and healthy.

Kakashi seemed to sense her thoughts and grew angry. "Don't pity me for my situation, Hinata. I've gotten by just fine for five years now. Losing my eye hasn't affected me as much as you think." _She probably considers me a weak, old man._

"I don't doubt that the loss of your eye hasn't greatly harmed you," Hinata rushed to reassure him, "but it's the little things you can't do now that have altered you the most. Yes, you are still strong, Kakashi-sensei, and still able to defend those that need you, but no longer can you gaze upon nature without growing tired."

Kakashi relaxed and chuckled softly. "I can't read my _Icha Icha Paradise_ either."

Hinata gasped at the perverted remark, but soon giggled too.

Kakashi sighed and shifted Hinata to a more comfortable position on his lap. "Don't worry about me, Hinata-sama. Sure, I can't read anymore, and I can't look at nature or people without wasting valuable chakra, but the loss of those things haven't affected me badly. The loss of my _Icha Icha_ is a heavy one, though," he groaned in mock pain, and Hinata giggled again. Underneath his teasing, though, Hinata could sense some true regret in his attitude and hugged him tighter.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Hinata asked nonchalantly, but her worry must have been obvious as Kakashi knew immediately who she wanted to here most about.

"I don't know what happened to the rest of Team 8," he replied regretfully. "The removal of my … when Pein capture me, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, Pein was already gone, and I couldn't find anyone that was alive."

Hinata felt tears well in her eyes again. "Do you know who…" she tried to ask, but found she couldn't finish her question. Kakashi knew what she was trying to ask though.

"Shizune had died before I talked to Tsunade-sama. The Hokage told me of her death before I battled Pein."

Hinata tipped her head forward to rest it against his chest and let the tears fall down her face quietly. Shizune had taught her the rudiments of being an _iryō-nin_ before she was transferred to another instructor. In the short time they had together, though, the two women had grown close.

When she had calmed down again, Hinata wiped the sleeves of her kimono across her eyes and sat up straight. She suddenly remembered her original question that she had asked him well over an hour ago – _has it really been that long already? _she wondered.

"Kakashi-sensei," she began, and he immediately focused on her, "why did you come to Suna? Surely you didn't know I was there."

Kakashi nodded affirmatively. "I didn't come to Suna because I knew you were there. I came because that was the last known whereabouts of a member of a new group that has sworn to destroy Pein and the _Akatsuki_. I'm sure that they're survivors of Konoha and any other villages that he attacked."

"Then that means Naruto and everyone else could still be alive!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Kakashi smiled. He hadn't seen anyone this happy in a long time.

"I haven't heard of this group before though," Hinata continued soberly, and she slumped sadly.

"I doubt Tatsuo would tell you of its existence," Kakashi interjected.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"If your 'Lord Tatsuo' is the man I've heard about, then he's a subordinate to Pein. He wouldn't mention any threats to Pein, especially if they were made up of Konoha survivors. He would know that knowing others were alive would push you to find them and rejoin them."

Hinata shook her head. "No. There's no way that Lord Tatsuo is working for Pein. Sure, he's a little rough sometimes, and he can be tough on his subjects, but Lord Tatsuo has ruled Suna for five years now! And I've been in his service the entire time. Surely I would notice if something was amiss."

Kakashi jaw tightened. "Hinata-sama, there is no way you could know what he is really like. And if what I'm saying is false, then why would he try to convince you that Pein is the good guy?"

"I don't know!" she cried, "But I just can't believe that Lord Tatsuo is a bad man! He saved me when I was kidnapped during the battle at Konoha!"

Kakashi immediately backed down and held his hands up, palms facing outward. "All right, all right, maybe Tatsuo isn't the man I'm talking about. But his motives are still in question. He's lied to you, Hinata, for one reason or another. He's not to be trusted."

Hinata stood up from Kakashi's lap and dusted herself off. "Please take me back to Suna now, Kakashi-sensei," she demanded softly.

Kakashi's lips tightened, but he simply stood up to do as she had asked.

* * *

"_W-who…who are you?" she stuttered, taking a step back._

_He smiled, and though it was meant to seem welcoming, a cold shudder ran down Hinata's spine. "I am Tatsuo."_

_Hinata didn't say anything, waiting for him to elaborate._

_Tatsuo's jaw clenched slightly, but soon relaxed. She couldn't possibly know who he was. Her ignorance was understandable. "I am Tatsuo, the Steward of Suna." _

"'_Of Suna'?" Hinata asked, shocked. "But what about Gaara-sama? And how did I get to Suna?" Last she had been aware she was hung over the shoulder of one of the men that had taken her. She had stopped keeping track of the direction they were going after a while and had not realized they were heading in the direction she was supposed to have been going._

_Tatsuo nodded and moved closer to her. "My Lord Gaara left a few days ago with his Lady Sister and Lord Brother to journey to Konoha to help save the citizens. Until he returns, I will rule in his place."_

_Hinata nodded a few times, "That makes sense, but how did I get here?"_

"_I was patrolling the boundaries of the city when I saw a group of bandits running swiftly across the desert. I saved you from them and brought you here." He gestured at the splendour of her room and Hinata relaxed. If he had saved her, then she didn't have anything to fear from him. _

"_Thank you then, Tatsuo-san," she bowed and he bowed in return. _

"_It was my pleasure," he assured, "Always my pleasure."

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_genjutsu: meaning "illusionary techniques", it is an advanced intellectual ninjutsu. It is most common for making a person hear, see, smell, taste and/or feel sensations that are not real in order to manipulate them. One can be freed from genjutsu through Genjutsu Kai, disrupting your chakra flow, losing consciousness, or cuasing oneself to feel pain._

_iryō-nin: meaning "medical ninja", they are ninja that specialize in medical treatment. They require excellent chakra control as chakra is used to heal injuries. Aside from medical training, combat training consists of mainly taijutsu and evasion techniques, as the death of the medic-nin could mean the team's death. Medic-nin are only sent on dangerous missions. _

_Icha Icha Paradise: the novel series that Kakashi reads, written by Jiraiya. Also in the series is "Icha Icha Violence", and "Icha Icha Tactics"._

_Akatsuki: meaning "dawn" or "day break", it is a criminal organization of S-class missing-nins. They are the most wanted group in the shinobi world, and their goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts. Their memebers always work in two, except for Zetsu, who works as a spy. The organization is rarely fully assembled, and was initially created by Madara when he was exiled from Konoha to mask his movements._


	8. The Ugly Truth

_Hey everyone, another chapter! They just keep getting longer and longer XD I hope I can keep on doing so.  
Kakashi doesn't play a major part in this chapter, its completely about Hinata and Tatsuo. Kakashi will make his appearance in the next chapter, though, so don't get too mad!_

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Ugly Truth

* * *

Hinata didn't wait as Kakashi dropped her off in the courtyard of Tatsuo's home, but instead walked right into the building. Shaking his head and sighing, Kakashi immediately turned around and hopped back over the compound walls.

Her steps were quick as she wandered the halls, headed towards Tatsuo's office. She had to speak to him, and that was the most likely place he would be. If he wasn't there, then she would wait for him. She had to know the full truth. Though Kakashi's words had raised strange feelings of denial and hopeful faith in her for her lord, they had also raised doubts. Hinata could often be ruled by her emotions, but she wasn't without logic. What Kakashi said made sense, and so she _needed_ to know what Tatsuo's motives and loyalties really were.

When she finally arrived at the door leading into his office, Hinata gave a forceful knock and entered before any response could be given. Luckily, Tatsuo wasn't in his office to reprimand her for her behaviour, a blessing that flew right over Hinata's head as she marched into his office and took a seat behind his desk with a huff. Had he been there, her angry mood would have been immediately been replaced with regret and anxiety. Tatsuo never liked anyone to barge into his working space, even if it was his favourite concubine, though that was something Hinata had begun to doubt over the last week.

Leaning back in her chair, Hinata recalled her conversation with Kakashi.

"_Hinata-sama, there is no way you could know what he is really like. And if what I'm saying is false, then why would he try to convince you that Pein is the good guy?" Kakashi's jaw was clenched tightly shut in obvious anger and Hinata felt her heart rate speed up in reaction. From what, she didn't know, but Hinata felt her willpower crumble in the face of Kakashi's certainty, and so she yelled at him,_

"_I don't know! But I just can't believe that Lord Tatsuo is a bad man! He saved me when I was kidnapped during the battle at Konoha!" After living with the man for five years, Hinata felt it would be a betrayal to her lord to doubt him without giving him a fair chance to explain his action. There had to be a reasonable explanation! It was _Tatsuo_!! The man who had run Suna successfully in the face of controversy and war, and had managed to keep everything running efficiently and fairly. Surely there was no way he could be working in league with Pein!_

_Hinata understood and accepted that what he had told her about Pein and Naruto was incorrect, but that didn't make him a liar! He could have been ill informed of the occurrences, or maybe he could have based his knowledge off of rumours. Hinata had heard a few of them herself. It was impossible not to, in a city as isolated and large as Suna. Any bit of information gathered was immediately dissected and expanded on by the citizens, but within all the rumours was some form of truth. Perhaps Tatsuo had picked the similarities between the stories out and assumed they were the truth; but that didn't make him a liar._

"_All right, all right," Kakashi said, drawing her attention back to him. He sat with his palms up facing her in an obvious sign of defeat. "Maybe Tatsuo isn't the man I'm talking about. But his motives are still in question. He's lied to you, Hinata, for one reason or another. He's not to be trusted."_

_Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, bringing them up to rest against her temples. What Kakashi said made sense, but she didn't want to make the same mistake she had already made! She had believed Tatsuo when he said Naruto had gone rampant and killed everyone without trying to find out the other side of the story, and she had been proven wrong in her beliefs when Kakashi revealed what truly happened in Konoha. Now, if she just blindly believed Kakashi without giving Tatsuo a chance to explain himself, she would be repeating her mistake, even if it was proven that Tatsuo might have been lying to her. What was the use of learning something if you're just going to repeat your mistakes over and over again? No matter what his reasons, Hinata wanted to know the truth, and she couldn't do that just from the _rumours _Kakashi had heard. It wasn't fair on Tatsuo, and it wasn't fair on her, either._

"_Please take me back to Suna now, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered strongly, and stood to dust herself off. She didn't see Kakashi's lips tighten angrily, and merely hopped onto his back when he knelt for her. _

Sighing, Hinata leant forward in the chair and rested her head in her palms. As the time passed Hinata's resolve to wait for Tatsuo wilted, and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked Kakashi to bring her back. Maybe if she gathered a few of her things, she could leave and still find Kakashi before he got too far. The more she thought about it, the more she began to remember the times that Tatsuo's extremely violent side had presented itself to her, and the more she began to realize that maybe Tatsuo really wasn't the man she thought he was. If he was so important that Gaara-sama would name him Steward in his times of absence, then surely she would have heard of him, even all the way in Konoha. The people of Suna knew that it became Shizune's responsibility to care for Konohagakure when Tsunade-sama was absent, so why hadn't she heard of Tatsuo? Unable to tell the different between truths and lie anymore, Hinata felt herself floundering, and tears of frustration sprung to her eyes.

Standing up quickly to leave, Hinata's hip bumped into the desk, and a faint rustle as something fell over was heard. Peering through her bangs, Hinata saw a small package on the desk and an unread letter addressed to Tatsuo. Quickly skirting the desk, Hinata stared at it for a while before lifting it up with shaking hands. On the front it said one word: "_Akatsuki_". With trembling fingers she quickly opened it and began reading.

"_Konoha rebels left Suna.  
Further information will be sent at a later date.  
Zetsu."_

With a hand clasped over her mouth, Hinata collapsed into the chair, the letter held in her white knuckled grip. Fury slowly began to spread through her body, and she barely registered the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Hinata," a monotone voice said, "there you are. Everyone's been looking for you."

Tatsuo stared impassively at the small woman seated at his desk. From her body language he could safely guess what it was she had read in the letter, and he knew there would be no hiding his allegiance anymore. He couldn't let her leave though. Pein-sama might be mad that she had discovered the truth, but he would be even angrier if she somehow managed to escape.

Her head rose slowly and she watched him through the fringe of her bangs before slowly standing. Unknown to her, large veins were gathering around her eyes as her anger increased at Tatsuo's nonchalant pose. _So, so…unapologetic!_ If there was one thing Hinata hated more than being led around by the hand – something Tatsuo had obviously been doing – it was being lied to.

A touch of apprehension fluttered through Tatsuo at the sight of her Byakugan reinitiating itself. _Her last dose must be wearing off_, he surmised, and he slowly began edging himself closer to her and his desk. _There's a large enough dose in my desk drawer. If I don't get it in her fast, there's no way I'll be able to keep her from leaving._ By himself, Tatsuo wasn't strong enough to keep a Byakugan-activated Hinata under control. If he could inject her with the bloodline limiting potion, though, they it would be all too easy to stop her.

"You," she whispered angrily, "You lied to me!" Her eyes flashed angrily, but she backed up as he drew near. Even with the anger burning through her veins and strengthening her, Hinata knew that Tatsuo was both bigger and more powerful.

"About what, my dear Hinata?" he cooed, stalking her around the desk. _Just a few more steps…_

"You told me Naruto-kun destroyed Konoha and killed everyone, but he didn't! Pein did! And you didn't tell me there were survivors of the disaster when you clearly knew!" She was shouting now, waving the letter in his direction. Never in her life had she felt angrier or more betrayed. She thought she could trust him. Obviously she was wrong. More than feeling anger toward Tatsuo, though, she was angry with herself. She had thought she was a good judge of character, but in this instance, she had been horribly wrong.

"And if I had told you, what would you have done? Would you have run off to help your little friends? Come now, Hinata. We both know you're not strong enough to keep up with them," he maliciously reminded her. His hand began reaching for his desk drawer, but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

Old feelings of inadequacy and uncertainty crashed into her, and Hinata wrapped her arms around herself in an obviously comforting manner. Turning away from him, Hinata bowed her head. "I may not have been much help," she seethed, trying to hold onto her anger rather than succumbing to the near paralyzing fear of weakness that was creeping through her, "but I still would have been able to be reunited with the people I love."

"Such hopeful optimism," Tatsuo sarcastically intoned, "but unfortunately, it will have to go unfulfilled."

"What do you me—" Her breath escaping in a shocked _whoosh_, Hinata felt her strength suddenly leave her as a stinging pinch radiated around her neck. Collapsing forward, she fell into Tatsuo's arms as they wrapped around her.

"Don't worry," he purred, holding the needle down until all the liquid had slipped into her, "I'm not going to kill you. Pein-sama wants you _alive_."

Unable to do anything, Hinata fell into darkness.

* * *

When Hinata woke up, her arms were chained above her head and she was kneeling on a stony ground. The sound of dripped water hitting damp stone reached her ears, and opening her eyes to look around her, she realized that she was in the dungeons of Tatsuo's manor.

Groaning, she tried to move, but found her muscles were strangely weak, and they refused to obey her. Drooping her head and realizing that it would be better that she conserved what energy she had, Hinata took the moment to inventory herself.

Nothing was hurting, aside from the slight twinge in her neck where the needle had pierced her, and the beginning chaffing of the chains on her wrist. She was still clothed – _thank KAMI_ – but her shoes were missing, and her hair was mussed around her head and shoulders.

_My bloodline must have been reappearing_, she quickly deduced. _Why didn't I realize it was happening?_ Sighing, she already knew the answer. _It's been five long years since I've used my Byakugan, or felt its strength within me. No wonder I didn't realize it was activating. In some ways, I guess I'm kind of like Kakashi. Unable to use my full strength, but at least he has the option._ Shaking her head to remove such thoughts, she decided it would be better to focus on trying to find a way to leave. Kakashi had to be told that the group of Konoha rebels truly did exist, and that they had been in Suna. Then maybe he could at least track them. And she also wanted to apologize. She had been wrong, so very wrong.

Her head shot up when the door to her prison chamber slowly opened, and fear spread through her as Tatsuo entered with two guards and a whip.

"Ahh, it would appear the fair princess is awake." He walked forward leisurely, and the burly men with him took up places beside the door. She nearly snorted. Its not like she would be able to break her bindings, and even if she did, she didn't have the strength to get past Tatsuo, much less attempt getting past them.

Crouching down in front of her, Tatsuo gripped her chin in his hand and brought her attention back to him. He touched her delicate and soft cheeks, and she glared at him even as confusion filled her. Suddenly smiling darkly, Tatsuo laughed, "It would appear your life in my home has been far too easy. You don't seem to remember the proper respect you should hold for your savior."

Nostrils flaring slightly, Hinata sucked in her cheeks and spat at him. The small glob of saliva hit him just under the eye, and though rage immediately filled his eyes, Hinata's fear began to subside. _He can't frighten me unless I let him._ "You're not my savior," Hinata growled, "You're a monster."

Tatsuo eyebrow quirked slightly in amusement, and he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the spit from his face, waving guards back when he heard them come forward. "A monster, am I? Oh my dear Hinata-chan," he said mockingly, "You have no idea how much of a monster I can be. Shall I give you a demonstration?"

Confusion etched clearly on her face, Hinata didn't understand his intention until he ordered the guards to leave.

"Wait!" she shouted.

Tatsuo turned slightly to face her from his position facing the doorway. "You would rather they watched?" he asked unobtrusively.

"I would rather you all left," she remarked daringly, but a strange calm was over taking her. She recognized it as her impassivity, and as much as she didn't want what she knew was about to happen, there was nothing she could do to stop her. The old Hinata was back; the coward that didn't fight back.

Tatsuo laughed. "I'm afraid that won't happen, my dear, and I think you know it." Nodding to the guards to leave, he began untying his pants as the door closed. They pooled at his feet and he unhurriedly stepped out of them, his male organ already standing at attention.

Hinata simply looked away and waited. It wasn't anything that hadn't happened before. He could use her body all he wanted, but he couldn't touch her mind in the place it retreated during these times.

Grabbing her ankles and roughly spreading them, Tatsuo's smooth, flawless hands ripped aside her kimono skirts to reveal her privates. Leaning forward, Tatsuo roughly bit her earlobe and murmured, "You really were my favourite, Hinata-_chan_; always so docile and subservient, even when I knew you didn't want it."

An angry flush suddenly lit her body again, and disgust flew through her. Who was this man that regarded her body as something he could use as he wished. She was Hinata, and she was no longer going to be pushed around. And she would no longer betray herself by letting him take her. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, but at least she would be able to live with herself knowing she went down fighting.

A strange sound began to build in her throat, and Tatsuo looked at her quizzically just before she bucked him off her. He didn't go far – she didn't have the strength to truly throw him off – but he fell just beside her and his bare skin made contact with the stone floor, leaving a welt on the outside of his thigh. His eyes blazing dangerously, he slowly got up. "So this is the way it's going to be, is it," he stated rather than asked. Without waiting for her reply, his arm swung out in a stinging slap that left Hinata's mind reeling.

He immediately fell atop her and grabbed her hips in a bruising hold, but Hinata quickly brought her legs up and swung them behind his body, her heels banging into his back and buttocks. Wincing slightly, Tatsuo's hard grip transferred to her thighs, and he gripped them harshly, his blunt nails digging into her soft skin, leaving bruises in their wake. Pulling her legs even further apart, he entered her harshly. She could feel the walls of her vagina protesting the sudden and unwanted entrance, and pain pulsed through her center as he tore at her, blood dripped out to leak down her thighs.

Screaming angrily, she persisted in fighting him, her ire lending her newfound strength as the lowered her head and bit his ear. Howling in pain, Tatsuo reared back, causing Hinata's teeth to rip a small portion of his earlobe off. Tears springing to his eyes, one of Tatsuo's hands released her leg to slap her across the face hard while he continued raping her.

Even through Hinata struggles, Tatsuo somehow managed to reach completion, and with a shudder, his seed spilled within her. Rather than collapsing against her as he normally would have, Tatsuo pulled out immediately and watched as his semen mixed with her blood to slowly flow out of her. She wouldn't die from her blood loss, he would see to that.

Redressing, Tatsuo stared down at Hinata's motionless body. "There was no reason for you to fight, Hinata," he stated, tying his pants, "This same thing has happened many times before, though I'm certain it hurt much less when you just laid there and took it."

Her head suddenly lifted and she glared at him. Tatsuo almost stepped backward, he was so shocked by the heat that was in her eyes. "I'm no longer the girl that lived here for the past five years. You may have taken my innocence, and you may use my body, but you can't take my spirit. Not anymore."

Smirking and rubbing his chin in mock thought, Tatsuo pondered, "Your spirit, hmm? I always liked a challenge." Spinning on his heel, Tatsuo walked to the door and knocked on it. It immediately opened and the face of one guard appeared in Hinata's line of sight. Stepping out of the room and into the hallway, Tatsuo said loudly enough for Hinata to hear, "Hinata has said we cannot harm her spirit." Pointing to the whip he had discarded before raping her, Tatsuo continued, "I would like you two to prove her wrong. Break her spirit completely. But don't kill her. Pein-sama wouldn't like that." Finished with his orders, Tatsuo left, and the two guards re-entered the room.

Hinata watched them, unconcerned. She wouldn't give Tatsuo what he wanted. Not anymore.

_

* * *

Hinata shivered and slowly sat up in bed. Her first sexual experience had not been like she imagined it. Firstly, she had always thought her previous Naruto-kun would be the one to 'pop her cherry', not Tatsuo. And secondly, it had hurt a lot more than she thought it would. Growing up in a ninja village had opened her to different kinds of pain, and had pretty much beaten away the mystery of sex and making love, but Hinata had heard the stories of the other kunoichi. They admitted that the first time hurt, but if done right, it could be the most pleasurable experience ever felt. Hinata had been sure it would be like that with Naruto._

_Looking over her shoulder at the man who slept beside her, Hinata wondered why she hadn't fought him when he entered her room last night with the clear intention of sleeping with her. Perhaps she had felt she owed him in some way, since he had saved her. By doing so, he had taken her into his possession, and she had no choice but to obey him. Even still, Hinata felt strangely ashamed of herself, as if she had not only betrayed Naruto's memory, but had betrayed herself as well by allowing a man she didn't love to sleep with her, much less be her first._

_The last few months had been strange. She felt as if Tatsuo was manipulating her in some way, so that she couldn't leave. He had named himself the new lord of Suna when word reached them that Konoha was destroyed, and the bodies of Gaara-sama, Temari and Kankuro could not be located. They were presumed dead, along with every other ninja in Konoha. Except Hinata. She was the only one to have survived. _

_The citizens of Suna were beginning to look at her strangely. She had arrived the day after Gaara left, and now he was almost definitely dead. She was also the only survivor of the battle in Konoha. They thought she was a curse, and would bring similar havoc on their village. Multiple requests came every day for Tatsuo to abandon her outside the village, or outright kill her. She was thankful that he took neither of those options._

_Looking down at her hands clasped in her lap, Hinata wondered what her future would be like. She could never be Tatsuo's wife; he already had one, but if he so chose, he could keep her here as his mistress or concubine. Something told her it would likely be the later. A mistress was always kept a secret, but concubines lived with their masters for the entire world to see. Tatsuo struck her as the type of man that would flaunt his power through any means, including the betrayal of his wife through multiple concubines. She knew she wouldn't be his last._

_Weakness settled over her. There was nothing she could do now. Her loyalties – and her body – would have to belong to Tatsuo if she wanted to survive. If left to her own devices, Hinata knew she would simply give up on life. There was nothing for her now outside of Tatsuo. Not with all her comrades and teachers dead. She had no reason to live, but she didn't want to die. So rather than give up on life, she would give up on herself and allow Tatsuo complete control of her being.

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_-sama: a term added to the end of a lord's name to show respect for their station. _

_-chan: a term added to the end of someone's name, most commonly a girl, that is younger than the speaker. It suggests a degree of intimacy and familiarity. _

_-kun: a term added to the end of someone's name, most commonly a boy, that is younger than the speaker. It suggests a degree of intimacy and familiarity.  
_


	9. Rescue

_Hey you guys! Its been a long two weeks since my last upload (sorry I didn't last week, but if you saw my profile, you'll know its because I was at Anime North), so here's another long chapter. I'm trying very hard to write more in each one, so hopefully this'll keep going and that chapters will get longer and longer.  
For those of you that have been begging for Tatsuo to get his just desserts, this is the chapter that he kinda does get it XD I have to admit, I felt a little sick to my stomach writing Kakashi hurting him, so forgive me for what happens. Tatsuo won't be alive much longer, though, so take joy in that.  
And now, onto the story!  
_

* * *

Chapter Nine – Rescue

* * *

Gasping for breath, Suki raced through the streets of Suna, her kimono skirts hiked up to her knees so she wouldn't trip. Vendors and passerby watched calmly as she flew by them before continuing with their business. It was not that it was a regular sight, to see one of Tatsuo's concubines running through the streets, but that they simply didn't care. Since Tatsuo began his reign, he had emphasized looking out for oneself. The natural kindness that the people of Suna had had under Gaara's rule that encouraged them to help others was gone, and so they watched impassively as Suki raced passed, her intent unknown but her distress evident.

_Where could he be?_ Suki thought desperately, turning a corner on her heel. She skidded slightly and slammed into the wall. Hands coming up to protect herself, they made contact with the hard sand and tore into her palms. Wincing at the pain, Suki shook her head quickly before continuing at a slightly slower pace.

_Ohhh, what was his name??_ She cried internally. _Hinata-san mentioned his name, but what was it? If he is truly her old comrade, then surely he can save her!_ Unbidden, tears welled in her eyes, and she had to stop so that she could wipe them away. But as she persisted in rubbing, more tears began to fall, and she soon collapsed to the ground, sobs raking her body.

_Hinata-san! _She wailed, _how could this happen? How could the master lock you away like that? What could you have done?_ Her eyes swelling slightly from the pressure building behind them, Suki gripped her hair in both hands and yanked hard, trying to relieve some of the pain in her head.

Her small body shook, and Suki braced a hand against the wall, trying to stand again. _Whatever happened, there is no way you deserve what is surely happening to you in the dungeons, Hinata-san. And if there is one person that can save you, surely it is your old comrade!_

Swiping her kimono sleeve under her nose quickly to rid her upper lip of the mucus that had dripped out while she cried, Suki's legs wobbled slightly as she stood erect again. A sudden noise behind her caused the concubine to stiffen and her eyes to widen. Turning slowly, and scream already building in her throat, Suki's cries were muffled as a hand shot out of the darkness behind her and closed over her mouth, pulling her back into the hungry shadows of the alley.

* * *

Kakashi wandered slowly through Suna as the sun's rays began to descend and the moon began to rise. He hadn't seen Hinata since he dropped her off at Tatsuo's manor three days previously, and since then he had been trying to gather information about the Konoha rebels. Unfortunately, no one seemed willing to share information, especially to an outsider. They could tell from his speech that he wasn't a native of Suna, and as soon as they saw the scars on his hands they realized that he was a either ninja or samurai and closed their doors and mouths to him. He sighed and kicked a stone dejectedly.

_Maybe I should go see Hinata again,_ he thought slowly. _If there are survivors of Konoha, and they have formed a rebellion, then 'Tatsuo' surely has heard some news of them. Its unlikely I'd be able to get an audience with him as I am,_ he blindly looked down at his apparel and half smirked, _but maybe I could convince Hinata to let me look through his desk one night. He probably has correspondence with his own spies, and there is no way they could be so incompetent that they haven't noticed the rebellion. At the very least they would check out any rumours that they exist._

Pursing his lips in thought, Kakashi continued down the street, his left hand holding his walking stick up. His ears perked up suddenly at the sound of sobbing coming from a nearby street. Feeling along the walls of the buildings, Kakashi tried to locate an alleyway that would take him to the other street. He could simply jump up to the rooftops and come down on the other side, but that would only confirm the suspicions of the citizens of Suna. Who knows, maybe then the vendors wouldn't even sell food to him.

Holding in his cry of success when he found the entrance to an alley, Kakashi moved quickly towards to sounds of crying. _Has no one else heard the sound?_ Kakashi wondered. _Why isn't any one else moving to help this person?_ As the cries grew in volume Kakashi slowed down and eventually stopped when he could feel that he was standing just behind the girl. Her sobs were slowing in their intensity, but he didn't want to leave her alone. Just as she was standing up he reached forward and placed his right hand over her mouth. He could feel her body stiffening in his embrace, but he pulled her further into the alley where no one would incorrectly accuse him of something.

Once he had pulled her in enough to satisfy his worries, Kakashi released her and stepped back. "Are you all right?" he asked, but the breath whooshed out of his lungs a second later as the girl's knee made direct connection with his groin. Dropping his stick to clutch himself desperately, Kakashi fell to his knees and groaned.

Suki panted with adrenalin, and just as she was lifting her arm to begin punching her attacker in the shoulders and head she noticed his silver hair and black blindfold.

"You!" she yelled.

Kakashi only groaned again, but he lifted his head up so that she could see his face better. Rolling back onto his heels, Kakashi shifted into a crouch and waited for the pain to subside. "If you know who I am," he gasped, "why did you have to do that?"

Suki's eyes narrowed and her hand came to rest on her hips in a very aggressive stance. "I didn't know who you were when you grabbed me! How did you think I would react to a strange person pulling me into an alley?" Her voice had risen slightly in irritation, and Kakashi winced, as the pain in his groin had quickly shifted into a full blown migraine. His enhanced hearing from living five years essentially blind didn't help matters.

"More to the point," he retorted, "is exactly how you know who I am."

Suki blinked and dropped her arms to her side. "Well, you're the man who Hinata recognized in the market a couple days ago…aren't you?" Suspicion threaded into her voice and Suki braced her feet, prepared to run if he wasn't the man she thought he was.

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "Yes, I'm Kakashi. I was one of Hinata's tea--…I knew her in Konoha," he said at the last instant, not sure how much he should let this girl know. "If you remember me from that day, then you are the girl that was with her." He racked his brain for her name. "Tatsuki, wasn't it?"

Suki glared. "Actually, it's Suki." After living with Tatsuo's many concubines for a couple months, she had gotten tired of people not remembering her name correctly, even if it was done on purpose.

He stood up slowly. "My apologies, Suki. I've always had a hard time remembering names." He grinned disarmingly and Suki practically melted. As he began to dust himself off Suki suddenly remembered just why she was looking for him and gasped.

Kakashi turned his head towards her again. "What is it?" he asked sharply, and immediately fell into a defensive stance, trying to pull her behind him. She wiggled out of his grasp though and began pulling him in the direction of Tatsuo's home.

"It's Hinata-san! She – "

"What about Hinata?" Kakashi demanded, spinning her around to grab her upper arms and shake her. "What's happened?!"

Confused by the vehemence in his voice, Suki stuttered, "S-she w-was taken t-to the du-dungeons."

"WHY?" Kakashi nearly shouted.

"I-I d-don't kn-know! I've h-heard the servants sa-saying that she b-betrayed the m-m-master and s-she was b-being p-punished." Tears spilled down Suki's cheeks again and she suddenly pushed herself forward into Kakashi's arms. He stood shocked as she buried her face against his chest and sobbed again.

Sighing, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. _Only three days ago, it was Hinata crying in my arms_, he remembered, and dread suddenly filled his veins. _Hinata's probably been down there since I returned her to the compound. What are they doing to her?_ Millions of possibilities suddenly entering his mind, none of them pleasant, Kakashi shook himself and held Suki at arms length when it seemed she was done crying.

"Why did you come and find me?" he asked softly.

"B-because y-you are the o-only person I-I c-can t-tr-trust right n-now th-that has the a-ability and d-desire to s-save H-Hinata," she gasped out, a few tears leaking out again. "W-whatever H-Hinata d-did, she d-doesn't d-deserve to b-be in the d-dungeons."

Kakashi smiled slightly and glided his hands up her arms and neck to cup her face. He used his thumbs to wipe her cheeks gently, and then he stepped back, his body stiffening with determination. While Suki watched he reached up to pull off his blindfold. His Sharingan quickly adjusted to the minute light in the alley and it swirled clockwise once before stopping, the black design widening slightly.

Suki gasped, having never seen a real ninja before, or one with a bloodline limit. Before she could question him, Kakashi's gaze turned to her, and a shudder racked her body. Even though she knew he probably wouldn't hurt her, seeing that blood red gaze directed at her made a tingle of fear slide down her spine.

"I'm going to go save Hinata," he said gruffly. "I suggest you stay away from the castle until you know that both of us are gone."

"O-okay," she manage to reply, but he was already gone.

* * *

Tatsuo was bent over his desk, reading through the latest note from Zetsu about the movement of the Konoha rebellion. His lips pursed thoughtfully, Tatsuo leaned back in his chair and clasped his fingers over his stomach, the letter resting on the desk.

_So their main base is still unknown, but it's likely that they often meet in the ruins of Konoha._ Tatsuo sneered. _How romantic and bittersweet._ A soft howling sound suddenly reached his ears, and turning his head slightly, Tatsuo saw that one of his windows was open. The night sky met his sight through the swirling curtains.

Grunting quietly, Tatsuo stood up and closed the window, locking it so it wouldn't open again. "Stupid servants," he mumbled, "can't even lock a window." He turned around to go back to his desk, but a hand was suddenly at his neck and squeezing tightly. Gasping for breath, Tatsuo reached for the hand and scrabbled at the wrist, trying to make his attacker let go. The attacker slammed him into the wall though, his head making a resounding crack as it made contact with the hard wood. Just as he was sure he would pass into unconsciousness, the man threw him to the side, releasing his neck so he could draw in a breath.

Looking up from his position on the floor, Tatsuo felt dread fill him at the sight of not only an obviously stronger man, but the sight of the Sharingan. Willing down his fear, Tatsuo murmured cockily, "Well, well, if it isn't _Kopi Ninja no Kakashi_. Fancy seeing you here."

"Where is Hinata," Kakashi barked out, taking three swift strides towards Tatsuo. He reached down and gripped the man's shirt, pulling him back up to face him. Tatsuo's feet dangled above the ground when Kakashi pulled him up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Ahh, and here I thought you came only to see me. I'm so disappointed," Tatsuo intoned dramatically, but he was cut short as Kakashi free fist planted itself in his face. Tatsuo's head snapped back harshly as Kakashi kept him still.

Sniffing loudly, Tatsuo reached up to touch his face and realized his nose was broken. "You broke my nose you, bloody bastard!" he shouted, and made to punch Kakashi in retribution. Before he could even get his fist up though, Kakashi's had driven into his gut and then his face again. This time Kakashi let him go, and the power of his final punch sent Tatsuo through the hair to slam into the opposite wall. Pictures on the wall shook, and a vase fell off a table to crash to the floor.

Huffing, Tatsuo wiped his sleeve under his nose and stared at Kakashi through his bangs, his head slightly lowered. _Where are my damned guards??_ He thought angrily. _Haven't they heard anything?_

"You're guards are currently…incapacitated," Kakashi said, and Tatsuo stiffened audibly. _Can he read my thoughts…?_

Kakashi smirked and stepped forward again. Tatsuo could feel his natural instinct to cower before an obviously stronger male rising, but he tried to force it down. _I can't let him get to Hinata._

Suddenly appearing in front of him, Kakashi gripped Tatsuo's shoulders and brought his knee up into his gut with crushing force. Gurgling on his own blood, Tatsuo fell forward onto his hands and knees and spat the red liquid out.

Kakashi crouched beside him nonchalantly. "You can either tell me where she is, and receive less pain, or you can keep quiet and I'll find her myself, but I'll beat you to within an inch of your life." Kakashi single eye was narrowed on Tatsuo's face, and the lord slowly looked up at the ninja.

"Heh, no matter what I say, you'll still kill me." Tatsuo spat again, and Kakashi saw one of the man's teeth mixed in with the blood.

He chuckled softly. "Oh no, I'm not going to kill you." Kakashi eye refocused on Tatsuo, and the man shuddered. "No, I'll leave that to Pein, for surely he'll be coming to pay you another visit soon, and he won't like that Hinata is gone. Yes, I know that Pein wants Hinata for something. You should keep your correspondence with your boss in a better location. Anyone can find them in your desk."

"You've been through my things?" Tatsuo whispered, and he looked at his desk.

Kakashi face suddenly grew serious. "Yes, I have. I know all about your little secrets."

"Then…then you should already know where Hinata is," Tatsuo whispered, fear evident in his voice as it cracked.

Kakashi grinned. "That I do. I simply wanted to give you the chance to slightly redeem yourself. Since you haven't, I think you know what's coming next."

Tatsuo shuddered then moaned and Kakashi's fist snuck under his guard and once again planted itself in his gut. He was positive that he was bleeding internally, and without immediate medical attention, he knew he would die, no matter what Kakashi said about not killing him.

Kakashi's hand suddenly lifted him up again, almost effortlessly, and he was slammed into the wall. He could feel now that two of his ribs were surely broken, and his right eye was beginning to swell up.

Staring down at the man, who was now cowering in blatant fear, Kakashi could feel nothing but pity. Grunting in disgust, Kakashi let him go, and Tatsuo fell the short distance to the floor.

When Tatsuo looked up, the question obvious in his eyes, Kakashi only growled. Tatsuo's eyes widened when the ninja's hands began to glow a soft blue, but instead of releasing his chidori on him, Kakashi knelt and pressed his palm against his stomach, healing his internal injuries just enough that he wouldn't die.

Standing again, Kakashi glared at Tatsuo. "I will be taking Hinata, but I will not be responsible for your death." Having finished his say, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of air and Tatsuo was left alone in his office.

Anger rising now that he was out of immediate danger, Tatsuo slammed his fist into the ground. He wouldn't do anything though. There was no way he could defeat Kakashi alone.

* * *

Kakashi walked swiftly down the damp and dark corridors that made up the dungeons beneath Tatsuo's home. He made quick work of what few guards there were, and noticed that the further in he went, the more guards there were in groups rather than being alone. Those he trapped in a simple _genjutsu_.

He let his chakra flow out in order to reach Hinata's faster, and he quickly located her position. He splashed through shallow puddles on the ground as his sped up and soon he was hovering around the corner that would lead to the corridor Hinata's cell was in. He had seen the two burly guards standing in front of her door. He would have to catch both their gazes to trap them in a _genjutsu_, but they were both staring straight ahead. They would hear him coming before he could trap them. If he was quick enough, though, that shouldn't matter.

Drawing a breath, Kakashi looked up again as he prepared to bolt forward when he realized that one of the guards was missing. His eye widening in shock, Kakashi turned around swiftly and barely evaded the fist being thrown at his face. Pulling the short blade out of its sheath that he kept under his cloak, Kakashi knew that he would have to kill these men. They wouldn't let him catch them unawares and fall into a _genjutsu_.

The larger man grunted and spun around on a surprisingly swift heel to face Kakashi again. The ninja easily dodged all the blows sent his way, and Kakashi could tell the man was tiring fast. _If I just keep dodging, then maybe I can still use a _genjutsu_…_

His opponent suddenly rushed forwards unexpectedly, and Kakashi barely managed to get out of the way in time. Lifting the hand the held his knife, Kakashi felt the blade glide across the man throat. Facing his back, Kakashi watched as blood spilled onto the floor before the man gurgled slightly and fell forward to lay unmoving. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Kakashi stiffened and spun around again when he heard the other guard call out.

Slinking along the wall, Kakashi peered around the corner. The other guard appeared more nervous than the other, unsure whether to check on his partner but unwilling to leave the door unguarded. His indecision would be his downfall as Kakashi wasted no time in bolting forward and sinking the blade into the last guard's gut, dragging it up to open the man from chest to navel. Not even having time to cry out, the guard's shocked gaze fell on Kakashi before he collapsed on the ground.

Reaching down, Kakashi snagged the keys hanging at the guard's waist and swiftly unlocked the door. It was much darker within the cell, and Kakashi noticed a set of stair leading down into it. He walked slowly, but soon reached the bottom and saw a crumpled heap shackled to the wall across the room.

"Hinata?" he called out softly. Joy lit within him as the body moved and he swiftly crossed the room and knelt beside her.

"Kakashi…?" she asked, bleary eyes lifting to his face. When she saw him, a soft smile graced her face, and her chapped lips split slightly, but she didn't seem to care. "Kakashi!" she said a little stronger.

She reached forward to hug him but was stopped by the chains around her wrists. Looking up at them, Kakashi followed her gaze. "Don't worry, I have the key," he murmured, and Hinata's body relaxed in relief. Quickly memorizing the pattern of the lock with the Sharingan, Kakashi easily picked out which key to use, and not five seconds later Hinata was collapsing into his arms.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her in relief, the fear and anger that had been building within him being replaced with contentment. As his hands rested on her back he felt the slickness of her tattered clothing and realized that she was bleeding. "Hinata!" he shouted in surprise. "You're hurt!"

He felt her nod against his chest. "I can't even feel it anymore," she murmured. "They whipped me every day, but I didn't break. I didn't."

Kakashi nodded in reassurance. "That's very good Hinata. I'm very proud of you."

She smiled again and was just about to lay her head on his shoulder when she remembered why she was in this predicament in the first place. "Kakashi, there's something I have to tell you!" she whispered urgently.

"That can come later, Hinata," he replied, lifting her into his arms and standing, remembering to be careful of her back. "Right now I have to get you to safety so you can rest and get better."

As he lifted her up the blood rush to her head caused Hinata to black out before she could say anything in return.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Hinata asked quietly. When no reply came, she slowly sat up and looked around. There was nothing around her, no walls, no furniture, there didn't even appear to be a floor. Everything was just … white. _

"_Am I…dead?" she asked fearfully. She heard a chuckle behind her, and turning around quickly, her face split in a wide grin._

"_Neji-niisan!" she cried out, and stood to race into his arms. His warmth spread into her chilled body as his arms wrapped around her, and she happily nuzzled her face into his chest._

"_Hinata-sama," he murmured, his face buried in her hair. _

_Pulling back slightly to look at him, Hinata suddenly sobered. "Have you finally…come to get me?"_

_Neji smiled softly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "No, it's not time for that just yet."_

_Hinata gulped. "Then are you…dead?" Tears rose in her eyes when he simply nodded._

"_After I left you in the woods like Hiashi-sama ordered, I went back to fight in Konoha. One of Pein's bodies killed me. Do not worry, though," he rushed to reassure her when he saw that she was crying, "It was very quick and painless." The irony of his statement didn't escape him, and he smiled softly, and Hinata smiled back._

"_That means…I'll never see you again," she whispered mournfully. _

_His hand suddenly touched her chin, and she lifted her eyes to his face again. "We'll meet again, Hinata. Hopefully not for a long time," he chuckled, "but one day, we'll all be together again."_

"_What about the others? Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…Hanabi-chan and father," she asked._

"_You'll find out soon, don't rush things," he replied, and cupped her cheek gently._

"_I miss you," she whispered hoarsely, and tears fell down her cheeks again._

"_I miss you too, Hinata-sama, but do not forget about the people that you still have." Neji's gaze was knowing as it fell on her, and Hinata blushed softly._

"_Kakashi-sensei…he recently found me. He saved me from Tatsuo," she answered his unspoken question, and Neji nodded slightly._

"_Do not close your heart to the possibilities and opportunities that are still open to you. Live, Hinata, and love. That is something you are very good at doing." His eyes crinkled in amusement. He had been on the receiving end of much of her affection after the Chuunin exams. _Kami, was it really that long ago…?

"_I have to go now, Hinata-sama. Do not forget what I have said." His form was slowly disappearing, and Hinata tried to hug him one last time, but he was already gone._

"_I won't forget what you've said, Neji-niisan," she spoke to herself, "and I'll never forget you."

* * *

_

_Japanese Terminology:_

_Kopi Ninja no Kakashi: means simply "Copy Ninja Kakashi" and is refering to Kakashi's ability to imitate an opponents jutsu by using the Sharingan to copy their hand signs. He is reknowned for having copied over 1000 jutsus._


	10. Healing

_Hey you guys! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, but I had my prom on Friday, and I ended up sleeping in until 3:30pm yesterday XD So I wrote this up this morning and now I'm submitting it. I didn't want to go another weekend without submitting, so ... yeah XD  
I hope you enjoy! The KakaHina-ness is starting, and what ho! An old friend has arrived!_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Healing

* * *

Kakashi laid Hinata on her stomach as gently as possible so as to not wake her up. It had taken him a bit longer than usual to reach his little shack on the outskirts of Suna because he had been using his Sharingan for most of the night, and he didn't want to hurt Hinata further simply because he was tired.

Once she was lying on his sleeping mats, Kakashi lit a few lamps he had found in the abandoned building and inspected her injuries. Now that he didn't have to worry about anything but Hinata he could take the time to thoroughly assess the extent of her cuts, and he winced slightly at the sight.

Her back was crisscrossed with at least a dozen welts. It was a miracle she was still alive after enduring that and then having to reside in the dampness of the dungeon. She'd be lucky if she didn't have an infection.

Taking in a deep breath, Kakashi knew what he had to do. Leaning forward, he slowly removed the kimono and under clothing from Hinata's body. If he didn't want Hinata to slowly die of her injuries, he would have to heal her. That would leave him completely drained of chakra, though, so he would have to do it perfectly, otherwise they would both me sitting ducks to Tatsuo's men who would surely be looking for them by morning. Hinata would have to be healed enough to take care of them both while Kakashi rested to regain his strength.

Clapping his hands together firmly in decision, when Kakashi pulled them apart they were glowing a soft blue with the chakra he would use to heal her. He had always known how to heal minor cuts and injuries, but during the five years alone, Kakashi had decided it would be a good investment to expand his healing knowledge, and had practiced on himself more often than not. Now, his knowledge would definitely come in handy as he sealed the wounds on Hinata back.

He laid his hands on her back gently, and just as he was going to seal the first wound he sensed what he had feared would happen. Many of the cuts were poisoned from their exposure in the dungeons without treatment. Having no other choice, Kakashi very slowly drew the poison out of Hinata's body by letting his chakra seep out into her veins and pulling it out. Panting at the exertion, Kakashi leaned on his arm for a moment after her cuts were clean.

_The way I'm going right now_, Kakashi thought sardonically, _I'll be lucky if I heal all her injuries before I pass out_. Shaking his head in frustration, Kakashi sat up again and began healing the cuts themselves. Wincing at the pain in his body as he began to push himself to his limits, he watched as the last cut slowly faded into an angry looking scar, red and puffy. He would be unable to heal her scars fully, with the low amount of chakra he had, so Hinata's body would have to do that on its own. Without immediate further healing, though, Hinata would definitely be left with scars.

Falling back on his ass to rest his arm on his up drawn knees, Kakashi watched as Hinata's breathing evened out with the absence of pain from the cuts of the whip. Smiling with triumph, Kakashi turned Hinata over so she could rest fully on her now healed back. He sucked in his breath sharply at the sight of her exposed nudity.

Kakashi suddenly remembered the young and shy Hinata from Konoha. She had always worn thick, baggy clothing, even in the hot climate that always surrounded Konoha, unlike Sakura and Ino, who had both worn tighter, more revealing clothing. She had always been shy, the only person she could seem truly comfortable with being her teacher, Kurenai. That made sense though, since she had been living with Kurenai since her father banished her from the clan at a young age. Of course, he accepted Hinata back into their fold after she had proven herself to be a competent, if not powerful, ninja.

Looking at her now, Kakashi wondered what type of person she was. He had only truly been able to talk to her for one day, so there was no way he could fully understand the new Hinata. Was she still shy? Was she still infatuated with Naruto? Did she wear the tight kimonos by choice of because Tatsuo liked it? He recalled an extremely young Hinata pressing flowers into a book instead of gathering them as her teacher had asked. Did she still enjoy doing the things she loved?

Kakashi glanced over Hinata's body again, feeling only appreciation for a beautiful woman as he gazed at her wide hips, her soft, slightly rounded belly, and her ripe, large breasts as they rose and fell in the slow, even breaths of a deep sleep. His Sharingan eye drooping slightly in tiredness, Kakashi barely registered the bruising and scratch marks on her soft, white thighs.

_I've expelled far too much chakra in one go,_ Kakashi noted absently before he fell backwards in a heap as his body descended into darkness.

* * *

Tatsuo rose from bed the next morning feeling angry and not at all rested. Dark circles were beginning to appear under his eyes, and the pain in his body had prevented him from getting a true night's sleep.

The night before, after Kakashi – _that BASTARD_, Tatsuo seethed – had entered the manor and not only took Hinata but gave Tatsuo a thorough ass kicking, Tatsuo had done a quick rounds to check on his men. Thankfully, they all appeared to only be caught in a genjutsu. When they were roused from the illusions all his men reported to having spent the last few days relaxing in a meadow and frolicking through it chasing butterflies and rabbits.

Tatsuo's teeth gritted in annoyance. Especially when it was discovered that the only guards unaccounted for were the two he had charged with breaking Hinata's spirit. They were found in the dungeons, one with his throat slit and the other with his belly torn open.

Tatsuo shuddered in disgusted memory. He hadn't been the one to find them, thankfully, but the man who had had fainted dead away. He had been executed a few hours later. Tatsuo couldn't allow weak men to work in his employ.

Sitting in bed, Tatsuo tapped his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. He had lost Hinata, and he had no idea where Kakashi had taken her. A bad place to start, certainly, but attempting to get Hinata back now would be better than waiting for Pein to arrive and remove him, for that is surely what he would do once he discovered Hinata – the KEY to all his plans – was gone.

Closing his eyes and taking a big breath, Tatsuo stood up swiftly and moved to his closet to pull out the clothing he would wear that day. Just as he touched the handle, wind blew through the room, tossing papers off his desk and causing Tatsuo's night shirt to fly up past his waist.

Pushing it down and muttering angrily, Tatsuo spun around to see that his window was open. His breath freezing in his lungs, Tatsuo turned around slowly, only to see Pein leaning nonchalantly against his desk, his piercings shining in the early morning light.

"P-Pein-sama," he stuttered out, kneeling down and bowing low. "How unexpected. I didn't think you would be coming back to Suna for another week at least."

Pein lifted his right hand up slowly to stare idly at his black nail polish. "Yes, well, Zetsu has been telling me of the strange things happening in Suna at the moment, so I thought I'd pay my dear vassal a quick visit."

Tatsuo gulped. "W-what strange things has h-he been telling you about?"

Pein lowered his eyes and directed his spiraled gaze on the prostrate man before him. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just the fact that Hatake Kakashi has been wandering your streets and speaking to Hinata, and the fact that she is no longer at your manor." Pein's eyes narrowed towards the end of his speech and he slowly stalked over to Tatsuo, who quickly scrambled up and backed away.

"N-now Pein-s-sama! T-there's no need to d-do anything r-rash! I can still get Hinata b-back for you!" Tatsuo's stuttering became more pronounced the closer Pein got to him until Tatsuo was back up against the wall with Pein simply standing before him and once again examining his nails.

"I believe I've given you enough chances to prove your worth to me, Tatsuo. And you are simply not living up to my expectations at all." Pein slowly reached into his black cloak and pulled out a wicked looking short sword.

"I think you know what's next," he murmured, his eyes glowing faintly as the room grew dark. Looking up, Tatsuo saw a cloud floating across the sun, and his body stiffened in unwanted realization.

"Yes," he replied simply, and stepping forward from the wall, Tatsuo turned his back to Pein and knelt down again, his head tipping backward. There was nothing he could do as Pein came up behind him and quickly slit his throat.

* * *

Hinata groaned softly and held her head as she sat up. "Where am I?" she murmured softly. It took her a moment to realize she was naked, but once she did Hinata immediately grasped the blankets beside her and pulled them up to cover her nudity, gasping in shock.

She stuffed either edge of the blanket under her arms to hold them there and clenched the bottom between her legs. There was no way that blanket was moving. She quickly grabbed a second, long blanket, and wrapped it around her entire body so it would hold up the first blanket. She tucked the edge into the top of the makeshift dress it had created and then slowly relaxed.

Now taking the time to look around, Hinata quickly realized that she was in Kakashi's borrowed shack near Suna. A moment later she saw the man himself.

"Kakashi!" she cried out, and fell forward on her knees in front of him. Hinata noted the absence of pain in her back but soon forgot as she gathered Kakashi into her lap. She saw her bloody kimono beside him and shuddered, endeavoring to forget its presence and meaning as she glided her fingers through his tangle, silver hair.

"C'mon Kakashi, wake up," she whispered to herself, feeling his pulse and forehead. She lifted his eyelid slightly and saw that it was slightly pink and bloodshot.

_He must have overused his Sharingan,_ Hinata immediately realized. Rubbing his scalp unconsciously, Hinata gazed down at him thoughtfully. _He must have healed my injuries too. Or at least, most of them,_ she noted, wincing as she shifted her position and pain lanced up her body from her thighs and center. It was bearable, though.

Unsure how long Kakashi would be asleep, Hinata prepared herself for a long wait. He felt slightly warm, so she quickly located a bucket and went out to find his water source. It took her a few minutes, but she soon found the small well behind the shack and filled the bucket with water. She bathed his face and neck with the cool liquid and teased a few sips past his lips so he wouldn't become dehydrated.

She watched him sadly for a long while. Here was the man who had saved her from almost certain endless torture, and he was unconscious because of it. Not only that, he healed her injuries. She could only guess at his reasons for helping her, but she knew without a doubt that they were good ones.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered in his ear. She nearly jumped back when he rasped out, "Not…sensei."

Hinata smiled indulgently. "All right…Kakashi." His lips pulled up into a small smile before he sat up. Hinata immediately put herself behind him so she could support his weight, her breasts pressing against his back.

Kakashi groaned slightly, and thinking he was in pain, Hinata adjusted their positions slightly, which only caused her to press herself more fully against him. Kakashi's reaction was immediate, even in his current condition, and he found himself blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Hinata," he spoke roughly, "please, I can support myself fine."

Nodding in understanding, Hinata backed away from him and watched as Kakashi struggled toward the center beam before collapsing against it, allow it to support his weight.

"Was I asleep for very long?" he murmured.

Blinking, Hinata tried to guess what time he might have gone to sleep the night before and replied, "I don't think so. For about a day, maybe."

Kakashi nodded and rested his forehead against his knees. "Then it's been about five days. We should be safe now."

"FIVE DAYS??" Hinata cried out, and watched as Kakashi lifted his blind gaze to hers, and the smile twitching at his lips. Confused, but wanting to be helpful, Hinata quickly located his blindfold and tied it around his head, tugging it into place. She blushed slightly at his murmured 'thank you' and backed up again to sit in front of him, but closer than before.

"Five days," she said again. "How is that possible? I don't remember anything after you took me from the cell at Tatsuo's manor."

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess you were just completely worn out. You were down there for three days before I found out that's where you were, and then it took me almost all night to get to you."

"Was it really that long?" she said softly to herself, but Kakashi must have heard before he nodded once. Looking up at him, Hinata moved forward until she was sitting beside him. She felt him stiffen next to her, but she wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned towards him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she whispered.

Kakashi nodded again but didn't say anything. He knew he was sitting perfectly straight, all his muscles tightened in shock, but he couldn't bring himself to relax. Now that Hinata was well again, truly safe, and not clinging to him because of tears, Kakashi didn't know how to react. _It's been so long…_

Hinata smiled softly and closed her eyes, leaning her weight against him. Kakashi's status had changed in her eyes over the last few weeks. Though she had called him sensei up until he asked her not to, she had stopped viewing him in that light after she cried in his arms … almost 9 days ago, she realized in shock. Her eyes blinked open when Kakashi's free arm came up to hug him to her, and she looked up at him curiously.

"Kakashi?" she asked softly.

"Please, Hinata," he began hoarsely, "just…trust me." His head tilted down towards hers slowly, and with a quickly inhaled breath, Hinata suddenly knew what he intended to do.

"I do trust you," she whispered, just before Kakashi's lips covered hers.

His breath sucking in through his nose, Kakashi brought his hands up to cup her face after she released his arm. He felt Hinata's hands fall on his shoulders and her body straining against his, but he held her firmly there. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she somehow managed to crawl into his lap, and neither of them was ready for something like that.

Hinata gasped softly against his lips, and Kakashi tongue immediately delved into her mouth. She moaned softly at the new sensation; Tatsuo had never kissed her like this. He had always roughly taken her lips in bruising kisses, but they had been swift and meaningless, because Tatsuo was never looking out for her pleasure. But now, Hinata could feel a strange stirring in her belly, and it frightened and delighted her at the same time. Unsure what to do, Hinata pressed her lips more firmly to Kakashi's, but he suddenly pulled back and she was left confused and unsatisfied.

"Kakashi?" she asked weakly.

Kakashi shook his head, his breathing harsh. Though he could tell Hinata had never truly kissed anyone before, that knowledge was extremely arousing, and her blatant innocence in her actions of pressing closer spoke very strongly of her honest attraction for the broken ninja.

"I'm doing it wrong, aren't I?" she whispered, and Kakashi smiled softly.

"Not wrong," he murmured, drawing her attention back to him. He could feel her hands resting on his knee, and he slowly gripped them, pulling them up to his lips where he kissed them. "Just different. Let me teach you," he finished, and his lips once again met hers, this time even more slowly than before. No words were needed as their lips glided across each others, and soon Hinata once again opened her mouth.

"This time, use your tongue too," Kakashi groaned, before his tongue once again entered the sweet cavern of her mouth. He groaned again when Hinata's tongue shyly danced with his.

Hinata realized what she was feeling now – lust – and it felt incredibly wonderful. Slowly, she lifted Kakashi hands – which were still clasped in hers – and brought them up to rest on her hips. Kakashi obligingly kneaded her flesh, and Hinata moaned softly as they moved to her center to caress her stomach. Hinata closed her eyes and brought her hands up to his chest, feeling his hard pectorals and deltoids. Together, they touched blindly, the feelings more pronounced and enticing when they couldn't see each other.

Suddenly feeling daring, Hinata pushed her tongue past Kakashi's and into his mouth, tasting him on her tongue and feeling him leisurely. Kakashi groaned at her brazenness, and his hands tightened uncontrollably on her hips.

Pulling back slightly to draw breath, Hinata shakily murmured, "Kakashi…" About to push forward again to continue where they had left off, Kakashi suddenly stiffened beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, but she was suddenly pushed behind him as Kakashi stood and crouched in a protective stance.

"There's someone outside," he whispered hurriedly, and cursed. _I haven't fully healed yet. If I use Sharingan now, there's no way I'll be able to effectively protect Hinata. I'll collapse in five minutes, tops. I'll have to fight blind._

"Kakashi, I can fight!" Hinata whispered back loudly, and stood behind him.

"Don't be foolish, Hinata! You're still hurt." Kakashi could feel that the group was just outside the door now, but his concentration was stuck between the intruders and Hinata as she repeatedly tried to push herself to stand beside him.

"Don't you be foolish, Kakashi! You healed me yourself, I'm fine now! Don't forget that a woman can fight as good as a man, simply because you haven't been around one for five years!" Stiffening at the obvious accusation that he was sexist, Kakashi growled softly before falling forward in shock as Hinata effectively stuck her leg between his and knocked him down.

"Hinata, now is not the time –" Kakashi began, but was cut off as a familiar voice came out of the darkness, laughter evident.

"Well, well, Kakashi-sensei. Bested by a girl, and Hinata-chan no less!" The man's laughter echoed in the shack, and Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

_There's no Japanese terms this time (and I'm not sure how many more I'll be using XD) so I'll just explain one part of the story.  
_

_I'm not sure how correct it is, but on many Naruto information sites it says that Hinata Hyuuga was banished from the Hyuuga clan by her father at a young age. She moved in with Kurenai, and thus Kurenai became her teacher when they moved into three-man cells. I didn't make that up for my story, and unless those information sites are misinformed, that is a very canon aspect of Hinata's childhood.  
_


	11. The Rebellion

_And the plot thickens! *rubs hands together*  
To Tharrow, you've been wondering when Hinata was going to confront what happened to her in the dungeon, and I took your advice to have her awaken from a nightmare about what happens. I decided to incoperate into that dream what actually happened to her on her second day in the dungeons, and that way you could also meet her 'guards' for a bit.  
I hope you all like how that seen came out. I've never really had to write seriously about anyone have to confront themselves like that, so I hope you like it, and the little KakaHina-ness going on ;D Sorry it had to stop, but I just love keeping you guys in suspense~  
And now, on to the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven – The Rebellion

_

* * *

Hinata gasped for breath, staring around herself wildly. She had fallen asleep after the guards had whipped her, and subconsciously she must have been hoping that it was all a dream – Tatsuo knocking her out and bringing her here, raping her, and ordering the guards to break her spirit – but it was not, and Hinata fell forward in defeat. She was still in Tatsuo's dungeons, chained to the wall like an animal, her back laid open with whip marks, the blood dripping down to create a soft 'ping' as it hit the stone floor._

_Panic rose within her and squeezed her throat shut. All the pain and fear she had experienced in the large cell the day before was rushing back, and it was too much for her to handle. She bit her lip hard, thinking this must be a dream – _oh please, let this be a dream! – _but her lip simply bled, and nothing changed._

_A dark, low chuckle made her lift her gaze from the ground, and she unconsciously curled herself around her center to protect her body. _

"_Hello, Hinata…" the voice murmured, and Tatsuo suddenly walked out of the darkness, an oily smirk gracing his beautiful face._

"_Tatsuo," she gasped._

_His smile widened. "I see my guards did as I asked and whipped you. Tell me, has it broken your spirit?"_

_Hinata's eyes narrowed, and her fear was instantly replaced by an uncontrollable anger. "No," she answered simply, teeth gritting together._

_One of Tatsuo's eyebrows rose slightly, and he replied, "Then I suppose I'll have to give you a repeat performance of yesterday, won't I?"_

"_Rape me all you want, Tatsuo," Hinata suddenly yelled, straining against her bonds, "have me whipped all day, it doesn't matter! I won't break!" His hands paused on the strings holding up his pants, and then fell back to his side as he contemplated her._

"_No," he said finally, "I suppose that won't break you." He lifted his hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully, and Hinata could feel a part of her shiver at the grin that suddenly curved his lips._

_His eyelids closed slightly in pleasure, and he fairly purred as he said, "No, raping you again definitely won't affect this 'new' Hinata you've drudged up, but I think I know what WILL break you. Oh yes, its perfect," he chuckled, and spun around on a swift heel._

"_Tatsuo, what are you going to do?!" Hinata shouted in a panic, but she only got a wave over his shoulder in return._

_Tatsuo knocked on the door to the cell and walked through it when one of the guards opened it. "What would you have us do, master?" one whispered, and Tatsuo paused again. Though he had the perfect plan to hurt Hinata, he couldn't just stop the torture. Her little surprise would be that much better if Hinata was in excruciating pain._

"_Whip her again," he finally answered, "and afterward, do what you want with her."_

_The guards grinned maliciously as Tatsuo continued down the corridor, and then they both entered the cell to see Hinata staring at them calmly, surprising considering she was yelling but a moment ago._

"_What do ya think we should do with 'er, Kenta?" the biggest one asked, stalking towards the unmoving woman kneeling at the wall. His lips parted in a feral smile, and Hinata shuddered slightly at the sight of yellowing teeth._

"_I've an idea, Hojo," Kenta replied, his hands opening and closing sporadically beside him as he too edged toward the vulnerable woman. "It's been a while since either of us've gotten a chance to 'ave some fun with a woman," Kenta began, and Hojo quickly caught on._

"_I'm not in the mood to be waitin', Kenta," Hojo rumbled, and Kenta laughed._

"_That's a'right…I can share." Kenta's eyes flashed in the semi-darkness, and Hojo's laughed rang in Hinata's ears. The biggest one, Hojo, suddenly sprang forward, surprisingly fast on his feet, and grabbed Hinata, shaking her._

"_No!" she screamed, and clawed at him with her nails, her hands suddenly free of their chains. Hinata decided not to think about it as she attacked in full force. "No!"_

"_Hinata, stop, it's me!" a familiar voice spoke, but when she looked up, she could still see Hojo's leering eyes._

"_You won't hurt me ever again!" she shouted. "Stay away!"_

* * *

"Hinata," Kakashi said again, this time slapping her slightly.

"No," she screamed, suddenly bolting upright on her sleeping mat. Hinata stared about her wildly for a second before realizing it really was just a dream, or more correctly, a memory. But the ending hadn't been what had actually happened. Her chains hadn't come undone, and she hadn't been able to use her hands to fight back. She had used her legs, just like on the first day with Tatsuo, but against the two men, she had weakened far quicker than before and had been raped by them both.

She didn't realize she was sobbing until Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back. "I was wondering when you would finally break down," Kakashi whispered softly, and when she stiffened at his words, Kakashi had no idea at his very poor choice of words.

_Is that what's happened to me? I've … broken? _She couldn't stop the tears that streaked down her face, nor the tenseness in her muscles that Kakashi was vainly trying to massage away. _I'm weak_, she clenched her eyes and fists closed, her teeth gritting in near pain as her back bowed out, her muscles tightening even further until she couldn't tell if she was crying because of the pain in her body or the memories circling her mind.

"Its okay Hinata, he can't hurt you anymore, it's okay," Kakashi soothed, rubbing her tense back. "Let it all out."

"I'm weak," Hinata ground out, so low that Kakashi almost missed it, and he jerked his head slightly in surprise, his eye widening behind his blindfold.

"Why would you say that?" he asked tentatively. Kakashi could feel the anger in Hinata's body, but he wasn't sure who she was angrier with; Tatsuo, for what he had done…or herself. But he couldn't understand why she would be mad with herself. She had done nothing to deserve what happened to her.

"I couldn't stop them," she said through her clenched teeth, pulling on Kakashi shirt where it was held in her closed fists. "I couldn't stop them, and now…now I'm letting it affect me!" _Tatsuo broke me._

"Hinata, you were chained to a wall and they had injected you with a bloodline sealing potion!" Kakashi was thankful that he had gone through Tatsuo's things before confronting him. He had wondered why Hinata had never left or fought back in those five years she lived with Tatsuo, but he understood after he saw Tatsuo's obsessive compulsion with keeping notes on everything they did to Hinata, including the sealing of her Byakugan every few weeks. "There's no way anyone could have prevented being whipped in that situation."

"It's not just that," she whispered harshly, and a shudder racked her body. "They did something far worse than whipping me." _Something that may never be able to heal…_

Kakashi's body suddenly stiffened, and he recalled something from the day that he healed her injuries.

_The scratching and bruising on her inner thighs, staining her pale, white skin a sickly green, yellow and purples, the angry red welts from nails leading up to her –_

Kakashi had to suppress his anger once he realized what those marks he had only seen at a glance meant. "They raped you," he fairly growled.

Hinata shuddered again and merely nodded.

He pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply of her scent, trying to calm himself. "Hinata, you can't help what they did to you. And from the," he gulped, "marks on your body, I can tell that you fought. You didn't just lay there and take it like so many other women might have. You fought back!" he insisted, but Hinata kept shaking her head.

"Then why does it hurt so bad," she chocked out, and Kakashi tightened his arms around her.

"What they did to you Hinata, is despicable. And they did it solely to get this reaction out of you. They wanted to break your spirit, but I don't think they have." He used his finger to tilt her chin up, and pressed soft kisses to her face, just under her eyes. "My Hinata is strong, and smart. She couldn't help what happened to her, and nor is she responsible. You should be angry with them, not with yourself. What _they_ did is wrong. You have no reason to feel blame." He wished very strongly in the moment that he could see her, and that she could see his eyes, so that she could see the wholehearted honestly that would be reflected there, and know that he didn't blame her for what happened, and neither should she.

Hinata sniffled once and then smiled, tucking her head up under his chin to lightly nudge him playfully. _I still feel a little angry, but…Kakashi's right. What happened to me is not one's fault but Tatsuo's. It'll never happen again though,_ she thought fiercely.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked when she said nothing.

"When did I become 'your' Hinata?" she replied teasingly, trying to dispel the gloomy atmosphere.

Kakashi smiled, more than willing to play along. "Not 'your' Hinata, '_my_' Hinata."

She rolled her eyes against his chest, giggling. "How cliché of you to say," she murmured, a little tired from her crying spell.

He snorted. "Are you saying I'm unoriginal?"

Hinata's eyes crinkled with mirth as a sudden thought entered her mind. "Well, its certainly been suggested before," she said slowly, aware that she had his full attention as she drew back slightly to draw circles on his chest, "especially since you only have one chakra based attack that you created on your own…" She peeked up at his face through her eyelashes and nearly burst out laughing at the scowl gracing his features. She lifted her hand to her mouth to keep it in.

"Hey now, just because I'm known as the Copy Ninja doesn't mean I can't make up my own repertoire of anything!" he replied in mock offense, sniffing haughtily.

"Oh, I'm sure you could," Hinata soothed, rubbing both hands up and down his arms. She blinked when Kakashi suddenly smiled disarmingly, and felt her heart speed up as he leaned in close.

"I could show you what I can do," he whispered hotly into her ear, and Hinata shuddered, unsure if he was being serious or just trying to make her back off in order to win their little 'verbal spar'.

She decided to go with the former. "I'd like that," she whispered back, and watched as he pulled back slightly in shock, but she could feel the immediate desire that flooded both their bodies as he unconsciously pulled her further onto his lap.

"Are you sure you want that, Hinata?" he asked hoarsely, but his hands were already on her borrowed shirt, slipping underneath to knead the quickly heating flesh there.

"Yes," she moaned arching her back to press her soft breasts into his hard chest. "Show me how good it can be, please," she begged. _Wipe away my memories of Tatsuo and show me want true love making is,_ her inner being pleaded, and Hinata reached up to grip Kakashi's shoulders and pull him down, her lips pressing eagerly to his.

The silver haired ninja moved his hands up to hold her face gently, and pulled away slightly to press gentle, soothing kisses on her lips. "Then there's no need to rush," he murmured against her mouth, and picking her up, gently laid her back on the bedding she had just vacated, his body coming up to blanket hers.

He seemed to be kissing her everywhere; her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her lips, her neck and shoulders. And as he did that, his hand roamed, gliding down her body with teasing, feather-light caresses that forced Hinata's body into a state of intense, unsatisfied arousal, keeping her at a steady level of pleasure. She felt his rough hands lightly graze her nipples through her thin T-shirt and moaned, pressing up towards him, wanting to feel the hard press of his hands against her body, but Kakashi only moved away, touching her belly now and making her writhe with need.

"Please, Kakashi," she moaned, and she felt his smile against her neck. She suddenly heard the door to their room open and the foot steps coming in pausing in shock followed by a loud cough. The two lovers froze before they both turned their heads towards the door, one blind and one sightless from unrequited lust.

"I can see this is kind of a bad time," Naruto began, a bright red blush staining his cheeks, "but everyone's been gathered, and they're waiting to be reunited with you all. I wanted to talk to Hinata-chan, though, before I brought you two to see them." He coughed again and looked away from the tangle of their bodies, and Hinata could feel the blood rushing into her face. Kakashi merely listened, motionless. "If you want, I can come back…"

"No," Kakashi answered immediately, "now is fine." He stood up quickly and reached down out a hand to help Hinata up. She paused, staring at him wordlessly, confused and hurt by his instant submission to Naruto's request. _Did I do something wrong?_ She wondered sadly as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. _Was I less than satisfactory, so he wanted to stop before he had to do it himself and embarrass me?_ As her thoughts continued, Hinata beat herself up internally more and more, and she felt a state of depression rising uncontrollably within her. Sighing, she stepped toward Naruto without look at Kakashi.

Naruto looked between the two wordlessly, then gripped Hinata's arm and gently guided her to the door. "C'mon, Hinata-chan, lets talk a bit. We'll come back when we're done, Kakashi-sensei," he assured the man, before the two were gone.

Sighing, Kakashi sat down and propped his face in his hands, settling himself in to wait.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when they had stopped. She looked around herself blankly, not really taking anything thing in. They had arrived at the Konoha rebels' hideout the night before, and she had been surprised to learn that it consisted of multiple series of tunnels underneath the destroyed city of Konoha. Each member had their own living quarters, but there weren't enough when she and Kakashi arrived, so until two more were built, she and Kakashi would be sharing one, while two other members shared another.

The room they were currently in was Naruto's make-shift 'office', Hinata correctly assumed. The walls, floor, and ceiling were the dull, brown-gray colour of clay, and packed down hard and supported with wooden beams to prevent them from caving in. There was a single, very beaten-up looking desk with a single chair behind it. Any visitors would have to stand, but Hinata doubted that many meetings took place in here. There wasn't a lot of paperwork present on the desk, and Hinata somehow knew that Naruto used this room mostly to just cool down when he didn't want to see anyone, and to have a few, private, short conversations like they were now having.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay, but," he coughed again, looking away, "I think I saw that you were adjusting just fine. I didn't get to talk to you at all yesterday while we were running here from Suna, other than the short discussion at Kakashi's shack."

Hinata nodded in confirmation. They really hadn't talked much except to exchange greetings and to ask if she and Kakashi would want to come with them to join the rebellion. They both of course readily agreed, and they had left immediately to reach their base.

"Yes, I'm settling in just fine," she assured, not wanting to voice her fears that she had somehow angered Kakashi.

Naruto's trademark grin lit his face. "That's good then." Awkwardness settled between them, and they both shifted their feet slightly.

"So…you and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stated simply, and Hinata nodded again.

"Yes, I think so."

Naruto laughed softly. "You think so? From what I saw, that was a lot more than an 'I think so'."

Hinata blushed slightly. "Yes, well, I'm not sure how Kakashi feels in all this." _He seemed a little too willing to end what we were doing_, Hinata thought to herself morosely, but Naruto seemed to be able to read her thoughts, because his face became very serious.

"He's very obviously attracted to you, Hinata. He probably just didn't want you to be embarrassed or feel awkward with him, since I destroyed the mood you guys had created pretty easily," Naruto said intuitively, and Hinata relaxed, willing to believe that was the reason rather than what she was thinking. "That way you could just feel awkward with me instead," he chuckled, and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck with his trademark grin lighting his face.

Hinata laughed, and Naruto had to stop and stare, because it sounded beautiful, and the way her face lit up…He had never seen her this happy in all his memory. He smiled softly. _Kakashi-sensei must be doing something right, because I've never seen her like this._

"Well," Naruto said, clapping his hands together once, loudly. "There was one more thing I wanted to discuss with you, both you and Kakashi, actually."

"And what is that?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling on top of the world. _How typical of Kakashi to avoid something and push it onto someone else's shoulders._

"Well, we obviously all train, so that we're ready for the next battle with Pein, and I wanted to know when you thought you and Kakashi would be able to start training again."

Hinata blinked and thought for a moment. "Mmm, well, I could start training again as soon as I receive any medical books you have. It would be good to read up on everything again, to refresh my memory, and I can start practicing my healing techniques on any injury you all sustain during your own training. Kakashi may need another few days to recover from using his Sharingan for so long, but he shouldn't need more than a day or two."

"That would all be good," Naruto said, pursing his lips and nodding, "but I was talking about you sparring with everyone, and practicing with your Byakugan and letting the others practice against it. It'd be good to have another medic-nin," he assured when he saw her pause, "but we need everybody capable of fighting well."

Hinata remembered her early years of practicing physical combat and wasn't sure that would be a good idea. "Are you positive I need to do that? Surely one of the other Hyuuga's here is more capable of training with you all like that."

Naruto's eyes suddenly became very blank, and his face twisted slightly in sadness. "Hinata…you don't know what happened here, do you?"

She shook her head wordlessly, her body stiffening in fear of what he had to say that she didn't already know.

"Hinata…there are no Hyuuga left."

"What?" she gasped.

"Your father, after you left, sealed all the main branch members, and they all died in the battle. You're the only one that's still alive." He only had a split second to catch her as she fell, and she lay limply in his arms, staring unseeing up at him.

"How…" she choked out, and tears leaked down her face. _Hanabi…father…_ "How could that happen?"

Naruto's head bowed, and she could see his teeth gritting together as his own tears spilt down to splash against her face. "I don't know, Hinata, but…we don't think Pein came here just to destroy Konoha. He came here for something else, also."

"What…what did he do?" she whispered, almost afraid to know.

"The Byakugan. That's the only reason I can come up with for your father's actions in sealing all the branch members and then all of them dying, so that it couldn't be reversed, and for…for Pein's actions." Naruto responded as if he hadn't heard her question, and his entire body bowed as if raked with pain. Hinata felt it as if it was her own, even though she didn't yet know the reason.

"Naruto-kun…what did Pein _do_?"

"…He took Neji's body."

* * *


	12. Old Friends

_Hey you guys. I'm nearly done exams, and then I just have to go through graduation, and I'm through with highschool! Very exciting stuff.  
This chapter gave me a little trouble, but I think it came out all right in the end. Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! Sweet, sweet lovemaking. Its time to make my mature content warning proud!  
One of my reviewers kindly drew some fanart for this story, so I'm going to be putting up a link on my main page, now that I'm not so busy with school projects and exams. You should all take a gander at it. By the way, does anyone know how to put links in my profile?  
__Also, this story is, as of this chapter, longer than my story "A Knight's Desire", and its six chapters shorter! I'm quite proud of myself.__  
_

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Old Friends

* * *

"…He took Neji's body."

Hinata felt her strength leave her, and only vaguely registered Naruto lifting her and placing her in the lone chair. _Pein…took Neji-niisan's _body_??_ Her mind went strangely blank, and when she realized she was crying, all she could think was, _I've been crying too much lately._

Naruto brought his hand up to gently wipe away her tears, before leaning forward and cradling her body against his in a gentle embrace. "For whatever reason, Pein wants the Byakugan, Hinata. Maybe he didn't realize that your family's seal effectively shuts off the Byakugan upon death, or maybe he knew and simply needed…a replacement body." Hinata choked slightly on her tears.

"N-Neji-niisan!" she sobbed, and Naruto arms tightened around her.

"Neji was one of the strongest ninja of Konoha, and if Pein did take his body, knowing he wouldn't be able to use the Byakugan, we all think…we think he may have done it as a way to shock you into submission, in any battle against him." Naruto cautiously rubbed her back in soothing circles, keeping his hand between her shoulder blades.

Hinata sniffed loudly and nodded. "T-that certainly w-would have paralyzed m-me, s-seeing Neji-niisan l-like that," she whispered.

"That's why we want you to train again, Hinata," Naruto continued, leaning back and tipping her face up so she would look at him. "We haven't figured out why yet, but Pein wants the Byakugan. As the only surviving Hyuuga, that means he'll be coming after you, Hinata-chan." Naruto's eyes hardened with determination. "We'll all do our best to protect you, but in situations where we can't, you need to be able to defend yourself effectively."

Hinata nodded, and didn't bother asking why the others would need to train against her, since Pein would be unable to use Neji's Byakugan in a battle. Naruto didn't mention it again either, somehow knowing that Hinata had already deduced the reason.

_If Pein somehow manages to get control of me…they need to be ready._

She lifted a hand to rub the tears out of her eyes, and she stood up, Naruto releasing her and standing also. "Thank you for t-telling me, Naruto-kun," she murmured, and Naruto nodded slightly in response.

He grinned and laughed weakly. "How does that saying go? 'The best defence is a good offence'?" he said, trying to dispel the depressing atmosphere. "Now that you know what you may be up against, you can prepare for it!"

Hinata's eyes filled again. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" she cried, "what am I going to do if I have to face Neji-niisan in this state!"

Naruto's face sobered again. _So much for cheering her up,_ he thought sourly.

"Hinata-chan, just remember. He's not Neji anymore. Neji is gone, and it is Pein you will fight, not Neji." Naruto did his best to explain that while it was Neji's body, it wasn't Neji inside it, it was Pein, and he seemed to do a good job, because Hinata relaxed and nodded again.

"Yes," she slowly agreed, but there seemed to be some doubts by her hesitation.

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes, Hinata looking anywhere but him, before he nodded decisively.

"Alright, let's go pick up Kakashi and meet with the others! Everyone's been looking forward to seeing you," Naruto cheerfully chanted, and Hinata couldn't help but feel her spirits rising slightly at the thought of seeing everyone again.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," she replied, and Naruto gallantly led Hinata back down the corridors to her room.

"So, when did you and Kakahsi…you know?" Naruto asked as they walked, hoping to distract Hinata from any unpleasant thoughts.

It worked, and Hinata blushed slightly with pleasure. "Well, about eleven days ago, Kakashi showed up in Suna, looking for you and the rebellion, ironically," she laughed, and Naruto laughed with her. "He found me instead, and tried to meet with me, hoping I would know something about the rebellion."

"Why would you know anything about the rebellion?" Naruto asked quizzically, and Hinata's smile vanished, but she refused to let the depression and hurt sink in from the memories that Naruto's question dredged up. _Kakashi is right, none of it is my fault. Its Tatsuo's fault, and I'll never have to see him again._

"I…I worked for a man named Tatsuo, in Suna," she replied finally, skimming over what type of work she did. While she wasn't embarrassed by what she had done, she didn't feel that everyone needed to know what her 'work' was, and she knew Kakashi wouldn't say anything.

"Tatsuo was the leader of Suna, right? He was a subordinate of Pein's," Naruto continued, but Hinata picked up on his slight inflection and turned her head to look at him.

"…Tatsuo WAS?" she asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "we got word before we went to pick up you and Kakashi that Tatsuo had been killed, so we released all the prisoners in his dungeons. That's why it took us a few days to get to you. It took a while to get all the prisoners out without alerting any of the guards that had decided to stay even after Tatsuo's death." He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, obviously unsure how to continue.

"There was even one girl who wanted to come with us, when she heard we were members of the rebellion. What was her name…Tatsuki?" Naruto finished, clearing having a hard time remembering her name. Hinata knew who he was talking about though, and she immediately brightened, a real sense of happiness flooding her.

"SUKI?" she asked excitedly, and Naruto started nodding.

"Yeah…yeah, that's what her name was!" Naruto replied eagerly, happy to see that there was some good news for Hinata in all these bad happenings. "I didn't think you would know her. She was one of Tatsuo's concubines. I didn't consider that you would have gotten to meet any of them." Naruto's eyes narrowed on her, and Hinata quickened her pace.

"Yes, well, Tatsuo let his concubines wonder, especially the ones that behaved, so I met Suki a number of times within his manor, and often escorted her to the market to buy food and clothing," Hinata answered smoothly, using generalities so she wouldn't have to lie, and Naruto nodded, accepting her explanation.

"Well, she's here! I don't think she'll be able to fight," Naruto mused, remembering her dainty figure, "but I'm sure you could teach her some basic first aid."

"I'd be glad to," Hinata smiled, and suddenly bumped into a familiar, hard chest.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, holding Hinata's shoulders and taking a step back. "You two are far too noisy," he teased, having overheard their conversation and picked up Hinata's more cheerful mood. "What kind of ninja are you? Pein will hear you coming a mile away!"

"Oi!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms and scowling slightly, "Am not!"

Hinata giggled behind her hand and smiled up at Kakashi, before sobering slightly and lightly touching her hand to his chest. "Pein has Neji-niisan's body," she said simply, and Kakashi immediately gathered her to his side.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll get him back, and give him a proper burial."

She nodded against his chest, feeling more assured and calmed by Kakashi's simple promise than by anything Naruto had said to help her in the last hour.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" "Kakashi!" "Hinata-san!" "Kakashi-kun!"

The cries went up as soon as the two walked into the large antechamber with Naruto, and Hinata felt a smile light up her features, especially when she noticed her old teammates dashing towards her.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun!" she cried out, and moving away from Kakashi's side, she ran to meet them, Akamaru colliding with her body first. She was immediately knocked to the ground, and after not receiving such treatment for five years, she winced slightly, but her laughter quickly bubbled up again as the dog's tongue came out to bathe her face in doggy slobber.

"Akamaru-kun!" she shouted, and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Akamaru whined happily, and backed up when Kiba and Shino reached their side. The two men helped her up, Kiba hugging her fiercely. She was a little shocked when Shino wrapped his arms around both of them, but sighed happily.

Kiba pulled back and grinned down at her. "It's good to have our family back together," he remarked happily, and Hinata smiled in reply, while Shino gave a slight grunt, but she could see his lips twitching up slightly.

"Kurenai-sensei…?" Hinata asked, and she got her reply when she was suddenly spun around and pulled into a warm embrace.

"Welcome back, Hinata," Kurenai said into her hair, and Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman, tears pricking her eyes. Growing up, Kurenai had been Hinata's only mother figure, and to finally be reunited with her was the best thing that had happened to her in five long years.

"Kurenai-sensei, it's so good to see you!" Hinata replied, and both women tightened their arms around each other.

* * *

Across the room, Kakashi was receiving similar treatment, but he certainly wasn't enjoying it quite as much.

"Gai," Kakashi sighed, but the Green Beast of Konoha only tightened his arms around the silver-haired jounin. His lips twitching slightly, Kakashi lifted his arm to pat the shaking shoulders of the other jounin as he sobbed, and the Sharingan user's body relaxed with resignation.

"Rival!" Gai cried, his face pressed into Kakashi's chest. Behind them Lee and Tenten stood together, tears identical to Gai's streaming down Lee's face, while Tenten watched on, exasperation clear on her features even as mirth pulled her lips up into a small smile.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lee shouted, one fist pumping up into the air, "such a youthful display, Gai-sensei!"

Gai sniffed loudly and stepped back to eyeball his eternal rival, his gaze moving up and down as if to check for injury. When his eyes lit on the blindfold, Gai sobered immediately. "Kakashi," he began roughly, and as if sensing what the other man would ask, Kakashi immediately shook his head and mouthed 'later'. Gai pursed his lips impatiently, but nodded nonetheless and backed down.

"Naruto," Kakashi said gruffly, and the boy was immediately at his side. "Where is Sakura?"

The blonde's shoulders slumped at the question, and knowing what would be coming next, Team Gai disappeared into the gathered crowd of celebrators around Hinata, leaving the two men alone.

Kakashi waited patiently, and finally Naruto began to speak. "She…," he began, his throat working as he swallowed thickly, "she died in the invasion."

Kakashi froze in shock, and slowly turned to face his student. "How," he finally asked, sadness spearing through him.

"Pein had captured me, and was going to transport me to a place where he could remove the Kyuubi without distractions," Naruto explained hoarsely. "Sakura saw what he was doing, and attacked him to save me. I got away, but Pein…killed her," he finished, his head tipped forward. Even after five years, he hadn't forgotten the look of shock that had spread across Sakura's face when Pein's sword had pierced her body, nor the look of calm she had sent his way before her eyes had closed and she had fallen forward limply in death. Naruto's hands clenched into tight fists, and tears streaked down his face.

An arm suddenly came around his shoulders, and Naruto looked up in shock to see Kakashi beside him, a look of pain on his face. Accepting the offer of support, Naruto leaned into Kakashi and hugged him. His teacher was finally back, but unlike Hinata, his make-shift family would never be whole again.

"Naruto," a gruff voice suddenly spoke, and Kakashi jerked his head up from Naruto's shoulder.

A slightly cold hand was placed on Kakashi's shoulder, and he turned his blind gaze to the man beside him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said in wonder, and the stiff hand on his shoulder relaxed.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied.

* * *

There were so many people surrounding her, she didn't know who to talk to first. Unpleasant thoughts completely forgotten by now, Hinata couldn't keep the smile from her face when she looked around her and saw so many friends here to welcome her.

Her team, consisting of Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Kurenai were standing the closest to her, and Kiba hadn't stopped talking the entire time, keeping Hinata laughing even as she hugged and greeted the people around her. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had appeared next, Chouji for once without his typical bag of chips in his hands. He actually hadn't had any food with him when he came up to hug her, but now that he had said hello, food had appeared in his hands, and Hinata smiled, enjoying the sense of familiarity that filled her. Finally, she was back in the place where she belonged.

After Team 10 had welcomed her back, Neji's old teammates and teacher had arrived. Lee and Tenten had both hugged her, while Gai laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, his big booming voice sounding in her ear.

In the space of fifteen minutes she had been hugged and deafened by joyous greetings more times than in her entire life, and she couldn't have been happier. She had seen Iruka and a few of the other teachers, including her first Chuunin proctors, Ibiki, Anko, and Genma. Konohamaru and his friends had come to say hi, and even though she didn't know anything about them except that they were friends of Naruto, she had returned their hugs and smiles appreciatively. She had seen some sadness behind Konohamaru's eyes, though, and she made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later.

The only person she hadn't seen was one of the most important ones, and she looked around her eagerly for a flash of pink hair.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" she finally asked Ino, after not being able to spot her on her own. _Perhaps she is with Kakashi. She would surely want to say hi to him first._

Ino looked shocked for a moment, before she frowned slightly. Hinata blinked in confusion. "Ino-chan…?" she asked.

The blonde woman looked up sadly. "She's dead, Hinata-chan. She died during the invasion of Pein."

"What?" Hinata asked, taken aback. "But…how? Sakura is the strongest woman I know! How could she have…?"

Ino's lips tightened in barely controlled rage. "Pein killed her," she said simply, and the deadly promise in her eyes almost made Hinata take a step back.

"She's not the only person we lost," a soft voice said from behind her, and Hinata turned around to see Naruto guiding Kakashi toward the crowd surrounding her, which had quieted in honour of the people Naruto was mentioning. Beside him was someone she had not expected to see.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Hinata, I've returned."

Hinata nodded back, knowing that's all he would say on the subject, and wanting to return her attention to Naruto, who had taken a deep breath to begin.

"You already know that we lost all the Hyuugas. It's actually thanks to them and Tsunade that all of us are alive right now." Several heads nodded around her, and a soft swell of pride lit her body. _Father…_

"Tsunade died when she spent all her chakra to keep us alive through Katsuyu. Ebisu, Konohamaru's teacher, died protecting him." Hinata turned her head in surprise to the sixteen year old, whose head was down in mourning.

Naruto finished, "S-Sakura, we lost…and Temari."

Hinata blinked slowly. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten about the Sand Siblings, and looked around her now. _Naruto said they lost Temari only, so then that means…_ She saw them then at the back, Gaara's brilliant red hair making him stand out from the wall, while Kankuro seemed to blend in with the background due to his black clothing. She noticed, then, that Shikamaru was standing with them, his lips pressed together tightly, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed, all of his body language a clear sign that he was trying to block out what Naruto had said.

_There were always rumours about the two of them, but I never realized…_ Taking a small step forward, Hinata was suddenly in front of the trio without having made a conscious decision to go to them. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, all she could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru turned away slightly, but Gaara and Kankuro nodded to her. "Thank you," the youngest brother finally said, and Hinata looked into his cerulean eyes for a moment before nodding in return.

"Hinata-san!" a voice suddenly called out, dispelling the aura of sadness that had surrounded the gathered group. Turning on her heel, Hinata smiled softly when a blur of soft pink and brown attached itself to her.

"Suki-chan," Hinata greeted happily, her arms coming up to wrap around the smaller woman. "I'm so happy to see you." When her hands touched the girl's back Suki shuddered slightly and burrowed closer.

"What is wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Its nothing," Suki said a little loudly, laughing nervously, but when she saw the very serious expression on Hinata's face, Suki whispered, "Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine now."

Hinata pulled her aside gently. "Naruto told me that he found you in Tatsuo's dungeons. Did he…?" The last Hyuuga gently glided her hand over Suki's back and her friend nodded slowly. Hinata's lips tightened. "Then that's what he meant when he said he would punish me through another means…," she said to herself.

"He didn't…," Hinata began, but found she couldn't say it. _He didn't do to you what he did to me, did he?_ She wanted to ask. Suki seemed to understand, for she shook her head.

"No, he didn't." Suki laughed quietly, trying to lighten the mood. "Not much of a concubine, am I? I never even lose my virginity."

Hinata smiled softly but didn't say anything.

"Well!" Naruto suddenly said loudly, and clapped his hands together once to gather everyone's attention. "I think that's enough for one day. Let's let Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei go back to their room so they can rest. Day after tomorrow, we'll continue training! Because the next time we all meet Pein, he's dead!"

Hinata and Kakashi left then to the loud shouts and yells of their old friends, ready and waiting for the time when they could seek their revenge.

* * *

_Japanese Terms:  
_

_Katsuyu: Tsunade's animal summon, a slug  
_


	13. Making Love

_Hi everyone! I know its been a really long time since I updated, but hopefully you all saw the note I left on my profile explaining why I would be away for so long. Unfortunately, I'll be gone again this weekend, so my next update will have to wait until I'm back again.  
As promised, this chapter is nothing but SEX - well, except for the beginning as they get ready for bed, but otherwise, its pure hotness!  
Its been a while since I wrote a chapter like this, must less actually written anything for my story (I couldn't start writing this chapter until yesterday, so its been awhile since my creative juices flowed), so please excuse me if it seems...weak.  
Also, I'm not sure if you were all aware - again, this was simply in my profile note - but I had tried to enter a contest on dA. Unfortunately, I didn't make the cut, but that simply means I'll have more time to write!  
I already have an idea for a story I'd like to do after this one - this time an InuYasha fic. It would be my first. I don't think I'll begin writing it until I'm done this story, so don't worry about me being distracted, but I also probably wont' submit it until I've finished writing it. We'll see.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Nothing plot-wise happens, so if you wish to skip this chapter, you can._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Making Love

* * *

Hinata and Kakashi entered their room slowly, and after lighting a couple candles, Hinata saw that someone had come in and unpacked Kakashi's things, as well as leaving some clothing for Hinata to change into.

"Ohh, this was nice of them," Hinata said, and brushed her hand over the pale purple pajamas left on her pillow. Kakashi grunted slightly, feeling for his own things and touching the red boxers left on his bed.

Picking up her night clothes, Hinata looked around her, but didn't see a privacy wall. "Where am I going to change?" she mumbled to herself, but Kakashi heard and chuckled.

"This is likely one time where you don't need to worry about someone spying on you dressing," he told her, and tapped his blindfold with on finger. Hinata stiffened slightly, not quite comfortable with Kakashi joking about his condition, but nodded and began to undress.

Unable to watch Hinata without harming himself, Kakashi ignored the sounds of clothing being shed and instead sat beside his sack, gliding his hands over the familiar objects within it. When his hands failed to pass over a specific possession of his, Kakashi froze and suddenly fell into a frenzy, flinging things left and right out of his bag to find it.

Pausing in pulling her shirt down over her head, Hinata turned to look over her shoulder to make sure Kakashi wasn't secretly watching her undress, even with just his Sharingan eye. When she did, Hinata's mouth dropped open upon seeing him frantically shaking the contents out of his bag.

"K-Kakashi?" she asked worriedly.

He froze immediately, and slowly lifted his head, confusion and anxiety evident. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" she continued.

"I, um," he gulped, "I can't find my, krm, my book," he finished in a whisper.

Hinata blinked and stepped closer, dropping her pajama pants. She stopped in a crouch beside him. "What can't you find?" she asked, having been unable to hear his final words.

"I can't find my book," he answered slowly and clearly, and Hinata's face took on a look of understanding.

"Does it really matter if we find it right now?" she asked, "I mean, you can't even –" She cut herself off immediately, covering her mouth with her hands. _I can't believe I just said that! This is something obviously important to Kakashi, and you're trying to brush it off_. Ashamed, Hinata stopped talking and watched Kakashi in silence.

His mouth twitched slightly, and finally he smiled and relaxed. "You're right, Hinata, I don't need it right away. It's just because, it is the only thing I have left from my days with Team 7."

Again, Hinata began to understand Kakashi's frantic searching, and began to look around herself for it. Her eyes lighted on an innocent looking book lying on his pillow. _Kakashi must have simply missed touching it, and didn't realize it was no longer in his bag._ Picking it up, she took one of Kakashi's hands and placed the book within it.

"Is that your book?" she asked softly.

Kakashi's other hand slowly came up, and he glided his fingertips over the book, stroking its cover and binding. Hinata shuddered slightly, remembering what it had felt like to have Kakashi touch her with the care he was touching his book with, and felt her skin prickle with awareness.

"Yes," he answered gruffly, "this is my book."

Hinata could tell by his body language that Kakashi truly loved this book. For its contents or its personal value, she didn't know, but here was a book that Kakashi had kept for five years, even though he was unable to read it. After accidently saying such mean things to him, she felt she had to make it up to him somehow.

"Would you…like me to read some of it to you?" she shyly asked. Kakashi's head whipped up to turn to her, and his face took on a sly look, making Hinata wonder if she should regret her offer.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked in reply, his lips pulled up into a smirk.

Looking down at the book in his hands, Hinata couldn't tell what it was about due to the wear and tear it had suffered over the years, but the book cover was obviously red. _What is this book about…?_ Raising her gaze back to Kakashi's face, she could tell he was expecting her to back out. The old Hinata would have. Hell, the old Hinata wouldn't have even offered. The new Hinata, though, found the courage to take the book from his hand and open it, if only to show him that she doesn't back down from anything.

As soon as she opened it and skimmed through a couple sentences, she wished the old Hinata had stepped back and told her to just crawl into bed and ignore Kakashi's teasing.

"This…this is – !"

Kakashi chuckled darkly. "A copy of Icha Icha Paradise that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pitched in to buy me for my birthday. Naruto had to use his _henge_ to appear as an older man so that they could buy it. Apparently he wasn't successful at first, being unable to hold his _henge_ long enough to pay for the book, and Sasuke then had the responsibility. Of course, when he walked in, he couldn't handle all the…adult wares out for him to see, and ran out without even getting my Icha Icha!" Kakashi laughed gaily, and continued, "So it became Sakura's responsibility to get it, and she managed on the first shot. She teased them for being unable to accomplish the 'mission' for weeks." His smile still in place, Kakashi turned back to Hinata, and she watched as one of his eyebrows rose above his blindfold, obviously waiting for a response.

Gulping, Hinata took a deep breathe and began reading from the page she had opened to:

"_Rin stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her wet form, clinging to her body and perfectly outlining her wide hips and buttocks, and her ripe bosom. Raising a slim, wet arm, she shook back her ruby locks of hair, letting them fall in disarray down her back."_

_Okay,_ Hinata thought, _this isn't so bad so far. The descriptions are a little,_ she blushed,_ detailed, but maybe that's all it will be. Nothing _bad_ has happened yet._

"_Lightly running her fingers through her hair to dry it out as she left the bathroom, Rin didn't see the tall shadow that fell in step behind her and followed her into her bedroom. Remaining in a dark corner, the shadow watched as Rin took off her towel and slowly dried her naked form with it, bending over to reach her calves and feet."_

Hinata's breath had picked up unconsciously as suspense filled her being. She knew what would happen next, especially after her little…interludes with Kakashi, and it was that knowledge that almost kept Hinata reading. She forgot that she was reading out loud and continued.

"_As Rin bent forward a little more, her treasured flower was revealed to the gaze of the shadow, and he licked his lips hungrily. Stalking forward like the predator that he was, Hiro opened his hands and grabbed Rin's hips and pulled her back against him, letting Rin feel the swollen, pulsing need he had for her."_

Hinata gasped softly, a blush stealing up her cheeks, and her eyes riveted to the page. Kakashi watched her reactions intently, and could feel his own 'pulsing need' rising into being.

"_Hinata gasped and dropped her towel, but then smiling seductively, raised her arms to clasp her hands behind Kakashi's neck, her buttocks thrusting backwards and grinding against his cock. "Kakashi," she moaned softly as his hands came up to cup her voluptuous breasts, his index finger and thumb squeezing together to roughly roll and tug her nipples into wanton hardness."_

Hinata's mind registered that she was panting, and she suddenly realized that while she had been imagining that the characters in the story were actually her and Kakashi, the man in question had taken to book from her hand and was now leaning over her intently, his lips hovering over hers.

Kakashi had gotten an unexpected thrill when Hinata read the last section with his and her names rather than Rin and Hiro, and he had immediately taken the book from her hands and, on hands and knees, situated himself over her. His lips barely brushing hers, Kakashi could feel a long unfelt frenzy rising within him; to mate, and mate hard and fast.

"Hinata…"

"Kakashi…," they breathed at the same time. Hinata suddenly pushed herself forward, sealing their lips together as their tongues tangled together urgently. Sweeping his arms beneath her body, Kakashi lifted Hinata and laid her on his futon, bringing his body up to cover hers.

Moaning his name over and over against his lips, Hinata struggled with his clothing, finally pulling off his shirt. A sound of satisfaction escaping her throat, Hinata tipped her head back in ecstasy as her fingers found the scarred expanse of his chest. She pressed her hands against his skin fully, and glided them down over his nipples, and back up over his shoulders and upper arms, testing and feeling his muscular form.

Kakashi groaned softly, pressing his lips to Hinata's neck when she bared it to him, sucking on it harshly. Gliding his own hands over her body, they slipped beneath her shirt and pulled it off of her, baring her creamy flesh to him.

Pressing kisses along the way, Kakashi slowly moved down Hinata's body until he reached her breasts, where he pressed open mouthed kisses around one of her nipples. Moaning pitifully, Hinata raised her hands to thread her fingers into his hair and tugged slightly, telling him with her body as it rocked up how desperately she needed to feel his lips and tongue on her.

Chuckling softly, he opened his mouth and took her nipple into it, gently nipping and harshly sucking her tender flesh, only to then lave it with his tongue. Hinata bucked underneath him, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips and squeeze him there. Her upper body was bowed off the futon, pressed fully into Kakashi's mouth, which had switched to her other nipple to continue teasing her.

"Kakashi, this time, please, Kakashi, please," she nearly wept, panting her need into his ear. Kakashi shuddered excitedly, and not quite abandoning his games, but deciding to step ahead a couple moves, reached down to unhook her legs around him and pull aside her panties.

Over and over, Hinata's moans and gasps reached his ears as her body moved beneath him, and unable to take it anymore, Kakashi ripped aside his blindfold and gazed upon Hinata with his Sharingan, damning himself but _needing_, _craving_ to see her in this moment.

She lay beneath him, boldly watching him through her eyelashes. When Hinata saw that he had taken off his blindfold to watch her, Hinata lifted her arms above her head to stretch slightly, her breasts rising to form perfect crests as she licked her lips. His gaze travelled down her body, touching upon her not quite flat stomach, and her wide, generous hips which housed her femininity. Her legs were already spread, and her dark curls glistened wetly in the candlelight. Lifting his hand, he popped two fingers into his mouth and bathed them with his tongue before reaching down and pressing one of them into her core.

Hinata cried out and arched upward, her legs spreading further and bending up so she could brace herself and thrust into his palm. After nearly two weeks without having intercourse with Tatsuo, and the man not being heavily endowed to begin with, Hinata's body had nearly returned to its normal state, and Kakashi groaned as her muscles squeezed down on his finger, which had barely made it into her. Watching her face as he pleasured her, Kakashi managed to get his second finger into her body and scissored them gently, still thrusting them in and out. Hinata suddenly stiffened, and she cried out his name as she climaxed, the sound of her orgasm the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

While she panted, Kakashi leaned back slightly on his feet and opened his pants, standing to pull them and his boxers off. Kicking aside his shoes, Kakashi once again knelt over Hinata, and her arms immediately opened to him. The seductress that Tatsuo had created was this time not a mask that Hinata drew about herself in order to endure her old master, but a loving welcome for Kakashi, whom she truly wanted.

Gliding his calloused palms up Hinata's round thighs, he registered her scars again as he opened her legs and lifted them around him, but rather than viewing them as a sign of weakness from Hinata, he saw them as another battle scar, earned in her bravery and courage. All thoughts battle scars fled his mind, though, when Hinata lifted her hips slightly, brushing her vagina over the tip of his erection.

Groaning, Kakashi gripped Hinata's hips hard and pulled her forward, entering her body slowly, stopping when he was seated at the hilt. Panting slightly, he paused, to not only let Hinata adjust to him, but so that he could fully absorb the feeling of being within her. When Hinata began to move beneath him, he pulled out and thrust forward, creating a fast pace that Hinata easily met.

"Kakashi, oh Kakashi," she cried over and over, her pale eyes closed in rapture.

Grunting, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling his ears, Kakashi untangled Hinata's legs from around him and lifted them over his shoulders, now being able to press in deeper. Hinata moaned delightfully at the new position, and she reached behind her, looking for something, anything to grab onto to hold her down as Kakashi thrust into her faster and faster.

Kakashi could feel his climax coming on, and wanting to reach his peak with Hinata, dropped his hands from Hinata's legs to once again play with her breasts and nipples, pulling them gently and rubbing his palms along the underside of her breasts. Hinata gasped and jerked her hips slightly in surprise.

"K-Kakashi," she moaned, "I-its happening again!"

Thrusting forward one last time, they fell together into an explosion of light before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

_Japanese Terms:_

_Henge: short for Henge no Jutsu, meaning 'transformation technique', it is a classified as a more difficult E-rank jutsu that is taught to all shinobi in the Konoha Ninja Academy and other Hidden Villages. It allows a ninja to take on the form of another person, animal, or object, and requires a constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would most likely be interacting with the environment, puting much mental strain on the inexperienced ninja._


	14. Training

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, but I've made a promise to myself recently that I'll write a least one page of a story per day. It may not always be this story - though it's what I've been writing mostly for the last week - but I'll try my hardest to focus on Power until its done. I only have two more chapters planned, but if it turns out to be more I won't force it into two. Writing a page a day has helped me write more. I'm more willing to sit down and write a bit, even if I don't really have any ideas. They come to me as I write.  
I do know how I want this to end, so it shouldn't be that hard to get the next chapters up. I'll try to have the next one up by the end of the month. I already have it started, so that should be too hard. I hope I don't screw up the fight scenes that I'm sure you are all expecting XD I'm not very good at writing fight sequence (I'm more of a love 'em kinda gal), but I'll try my best.  
To those of you that have been watching me since I started this and are still around, thank you for not giving up on me. It was knowing that people were waiting for more that made me finally try writing it again, even with lack of inspiration. Once I'm done Power, I plan to try finished Desert Rose, and then try writing the final part of that Sand Sibs trilogy with Kankuro's story._

_Until then, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Training

* * *

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered. The tell-tale veins rose up around her eyes, creating an eerie sight as she scanned the area around her. A week had passed since she agreed to train with everyone. Kakashi had still needed a few days to recover from his Sharingan use – Hinata blushed as she remembered _why_ he had been using it – and so hadn't started training with her.

Now, though, they were both fully recovered and working together as a team. Kakashi had insisted that when the eventual battle against Pein occurred, he would fight at Hinata's side, and would thus train with her as a team. Hinata didn't mind, discovering that she had never felt safer or more confident than when she is with him.

Naruto had insisted that everyone else should also have the chance to train with her – as well as against her. Hinata still didn't understand why he was so insistent that everyone know how to deal with a Byakugan user – after all, the only other user of the Byakugan in existence, at the moment, was Neji, and he was one of Pein's bodies.

That was another thing Hinata couldn't understand. Why would Pein want to take Neji? Thanks to the _Juin_, Pein could not access Neji's Byakugan. Still, Hinata's cousin was a genius in his life, a master of the Hyuuga fighting style and taijutsu. Maybe that was why Pein took Neji's body? But without the Byakugan, Neji was a normal ninja – a superior one, yes, but still average.

Could Naruto be right, then, in his assumption that Pein had taken Neji to either throw her off so that he had a better chance of getting an unsealed Byakugan user? But what could he want with her? Compared to any of her surviving friends, she was by far the weakest among them, especially thanks to her extreme reluctance to hurt anyone. Don't get her wrong, if given the chance, Hinata would try her hardest in a battle against Pein. But thanks to years of inactivity, Hinata's fighting abilities were not what they used to be, and she somehow doubted that she would be able to beat Pein, even in top fighting form.

The sight of Kakashi in her Byakugan made her snap out of depressing thoughts and concentrate again on the training. He was gesturing at her. Eyes narrowing, wondering what he could be telling her, they widened again when Ino's chakra signature suddenly appeared behind her. Ino would have only appeared if she was sure Hinata would be unable to defend herself – what Hinata lacked in offensive ability she more than made up for with her ultimate defense, the _Kaiten_. Since she had been on a team of trackers during her shinobi years, Hinata had restricted her training to defense and tracking.

"You weren't paying attention, Hinata-chan," Shikamaru intoned, his hands clasped together in a familiar gesture. Hinata found herself in a similar position and blushed with embarrassment.

"Neither were you," a dark voice came from behind the strategy genius. Shikamaru barely dogged out of the way in time, but Hinata found she was free of his shadow technique and immediately turned to Ino, whose hands were also forming a familiar hand seal.

"Mind Transfer!"

Hinata collapsed as Ino's psyche entered her mind.

_Hehe, Hinata-chan, you naughty girl, what have you been doing with Kakashi-sensei~?_ Ino's voice came inside her head. The Hyuuga's body began to move on its own, leaping forward to join the fight against Kakashi with Shikamaru. The inner-Hinata blushed. She hadn't known Ino would be able to read her mind like this.

_Damn, how can you focus on anything? _Ino grumbled, trying to control Hinata's body – the Hyuuga was desperately trying to get control of herself back – and make sense of the world through the Byakugan eyes.

Grunting, Hinata quickly shoved Ino out of her mind when the girl became weakened, focusing entirely on understanding the sight of chakra points and signatures. Hinata was immediately upon the other's body before Ino could get her orientation back, a kunai out and resting lightly on her delicate throat as both women panted.

"Well done, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted happily, coming around a nearby corner. They were training in a labyrinth the Konoha Rebels had built under their hideout. "It looks like we have our winning team for today," he laughed.

"Huh?" she asked, finally noticing that Kakashi had Shikamaru pinned. The genius just looked bored, but Kakashi's Sharingan was spinning out of control.

"Great job, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto clapped the man on the back, making the silver-haired jounin grunt and stand up, helping Shikamaru up as well.

"Hinata, you lost focus," Kakashi chided, the expression on his face filled with disappointment.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologized, clasping her hands in front of her, barely resisting the urge to poke her fingers together.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! You've got all the rebels looking out for you, so just focus on yourself and don't worry about others!"

Hinata blushed again. Naruto was guessing that she had lost focus because she hadn't wanted to hurt Ino and Shikamaru – and she supposed it was partially true – but she had mostly been worried about Pein's intentions. It had been nearly two weeks since she had escaped from Tatsuo, the man who had supposedly had the responsibility of trying to sway her to Akatsuki's cause. If that were true, then why hadn't he come for her yet? The main question swirling through her thoughts, though, was still why Pein could be interested in her.

"Well, I guess its time to take a break," Ino suggested, taking Shikamaru's arm and pulling him away. Ever since Temari's death, the man had been even more listless than usual, so Ino and Chouji had begun working together to make sure he ate and got enough sleep.

"Troublesome," he muttered, deciding it'd be better to just follow along.

"I guess we should go get some lunch too, Hinata," Kakashi said when her stomach rumbled. He only smiled when she tried to stutter out a response. Finally, she simply nodded, smiling too. Kakashi took her hand and merely stared at her, not moving.

"Man, are you guys gonna keep this lovey-dovey shit up the whole time you're here? I don't know if I can take that," Naruto teased, leading the way to the common dining hall.

Hinata couldn't help the smile that continued to light her face. Even with everything that was going on, she had never been happier. She knew her family would want her to live life, and with Kakashi, she found life so much more appealing. Giggling, she reached up for Kakashi and pulled his new blindfold down over his Sharingan eye.

The threesome sat down to lunch and ate ravenously. Training all morning was wearing on the body, so everyone usually came together for a large lunch before afternoon training would commence. Just as she was getting up to go to her next sparring session – she would be paired with Kakashi and Lee against Kankuro, Kiba and Ino – a voice stopped her.

"Hinata-sama, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gaara asked.

"Oh! G-Gaara-sama, of course!" She assured the other. When Kakashi hovered protectively rather than leaving to meet the others for their training she gave him a nudge. "Go, we're just going to talk. I'll be there soon."

"I'll wait for you," Kakashi insisted, but obligingly moved off to the exit so they would have some privacy.

Smiling, Hinata turned her attention back to Gaara. "Can I do something for you, Gaara-sama?"

"No, I think that I can actually do something for _you_," he said, his stance relaxed with his hands in his pockets. The kazekage's pale eyes were watching her intently, though.

"F-for me? I can't think of anything that I'd need help with…"

"Before I left Suna with Kankuro and…Temari, we were aware of a conspiracy to overthrow me," Gaara explained.

Hinata scowled lightly, confused. "Then why did you leave?"

He shrugged. "We didn't know who was behind the plans, and it would have been safer for me outside of Suna. I could take on anyone that challenges me," Gaara stated, somehow managing to not sound obnoxious, "but Kankuro and Temari would have been caught up in it."

The Hyuuga's eyes grew wistful. For himself, Gaara would have faced any danger, but for his siblings, he was willing to put aside his pride and leave, so that they would be safe. "Kankuro-sama and Temari-sama would fight to the death for you." Hinata winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "I-I'm so s-sorry, I don't know why…"

"No, you're right," Gaara interrupted, smiling softly. "They would, as would I for them. But I also decided we should leave because of the news that Pein was attacking Konoha. As Suna's greatest ally, we were honour-bound to respond to the call for aid. I discovered something before we left, though," he admitted.

"Oh?" she asked politely, not quite understanding why Gaara was telling her all this.

"I know why Pein is working so hard to capture you," he clarified, and Hinata immediately stood straighter, her attention completely focused on the man before her.

"He's attempting to make the ultimate weapon, by combining the _biju_ powers into one container," the redhead continued when Hinata didn't say anything. "The Rin'negan is needed to control the container, a Sharingan is needed to maintain the container, and a Byakugan must _be_ the container."

Hinata's eyes widened, and her hand lifted to stifle the gasp trying to escape. "But th-then why was he always a-after me? And w-why didn't he take me when I was w-with Takeo?"

Gaara shrugged again. "Kankuro and I can only assume he sought to capture you in the beginning because you are the heir. It would have been devastating to Konoha and the Hyuuga for their heir to be used in the Akatsuki's plans for world domination. With the sealing of the Hyuuga by Hiashi-sama, though, you became Pein's only option."

_Father_, Hinata thought sadly, _it seems with the sealing of the Main Branch, you managed to seal my fate in a way you hadn't intended…_

"As for why he didn't take you while you were in Suna," Gaara continued, ignoring her watering eyes, "we learned that while the container doesn't need to be a willing participant, it is easier for the Rin'negan and Sharingan users to use and protect the container if they are willing."

Hinata's eyes focused on Gaara again as a new thought entered her mind. "Who is the Sharingan that Pein plans to use?"

"Kankuro believes the Sharingan was originally supposed to be Sasuke," Gaara said, confirming her thoughts. "Reports came to Suna just before the attack on Konoha, though, that a new member had been acquired in Akatsuki – one that possessed the Sharingan."

"So then Sasuke-kun was no longer needed…but why would Pein let Sasuke-kun go? Even if he had a new Sharingan user, Sasuke-kun is still extremely powerful." Hinata tried desperately to wrap her mind around everything that was being revealed to her, but all it did was give her a headache.

Gaara didn't seem to care about the reasoning behind Sasuke's reunion with Konoha and didn't bother to hide it. "All that I know I have told you," he replied. "If you wish to know more, it would be prudent to ask the Uchiha."

Without a backwards glance, the former kazekage turned around and left the room, leaving a trouble Hinata behind.

_If Sasuke-kun was originally supposed to be the Sharingan that would maintain my body after I had been combined with the _biju_, then could he know more about Pein's plans? Why hasn't Sasuke-kun mentioned anything to me…?_

Just as she felt she was going to break down, overwhelmed by the potential behind Sasuke's silence, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Kakashi," she whispered, immediately recognizing him.

"What did Gaara want to talk to you about?" he asked, sensing the reason for her upset. He could admit, to himself at least, that he was also simply curious about what the younger man could have had to say.

Hinata quickly explained what Gaara had told her, and when she stopped talking Kakashi remained silent, a deep frown on his face.

Over the last week that Kakashi and Hinata had been with the rebels, he had become reacquainted with his old students, especially Sasuke. The raven hadn't revealed all that had happened since he had left Konoha to gain power in order to kill his brother, but Kakashi wondered why Sasuke hadn't mentioned his involvement with Pein. From what Hinata was saying, it sounded like Sasuke had played a very important part in Akatsuki's plans. He wondered if Naruto knew.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun knows about Sasuke-kun's involvement with Akatsuki," Hinata said, voicing Kakashi's own thoughts.

A troubling thought suddenly entered Hinata and Kakashi's minds, and they stared at each other with equal worry on their faces.

"This whole time…."

"Naruto-kun has been pushing the others to spar _against _me," she finished for him. "Do you think he's known about Pein's plans this whole time?"

"I don't know," he replied, and that bothered him. "We should go talk to him."

"What about the others?" Hinata asked, following her … boyfriend, I guess, as he headed towards Naruto's office.

"We can train later, right now, this is more important."

"Of course!" she assured Kakashi, troubled by the tense set to his shoulders. "I only meant maybe we should tell them that we won't make it to the training and they should start without us…"

"I'm sure they'll do that anyway when we don't appear," Kakashi insisted.

With both of them troubled by their own thoughts, they made the rest of the journey to Naruto's office in silence.

* * *

Naruto looked up when his ex-teacher and friend barged into his office unannounced. He didn't mind, of course, he hadn't been doing anything, but he was surprised the demure Hinata hadn't managed to convince her lover to wait and knock first. From the thunderous look on Kakashi's face, the blond knew Hinata wouldn't have managed to convince him anyway, though.

"Kakashi-sensei, what can I help you wi—" he ended on a sputter as Kakashi picked him up by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"How could you not tell us about Pein's plans to make an ultimate weapon?" the jounin asked roughly, his teeth gritted. How was he supposed to protect Hinata if he didn't know what he should be protecting her from? How was Hinata supposed to defend _herself_ if she didn't know just how badly Pein would fight to get her?

The rebel leader sputtered again, his hands coming up in a placating gesture. Of course, when that didn't work, as Kakashi had his blindfold on, he dropped them again, along with his head.

"When Sasuke joined the Rebels, he told me about his involvement with Akatsuki," he finally said.

"But why didn't you tell us anything?" Hinata asked desperately, her eyes filled with hurt as she stared at the man she had once loved.

"I didn't want to worry you," Naruto admitted. "You've got everyone at the base here to protect you, and I didn't want this knowledge to affect you in a battle against Pein. Besides, he still has to get the Kyuubi outa me, and there's no way he'll ever be able to do that."

"That's a poor reason, Naruto," Kakashi reproached, mouth set in a frown. "Knowing Pein would be gunning for Hinata could only help her! She'd work even harder to stay away from him, knowing that if he caught her he would turn her into a demon container! Among all of her friends, you should be the one most able to understand that," he finished, pushing Naruto back into his chair. The blond landed there in a slump, head still down.

Hinata watched the two men worriedly. She wasn't one to dwell on the past, and seeing the two ninja fight about something that couldn't be changed broke her heart. So she placed a gentle hand on Kakashi's arm and turned sad eyes towards Naruto.

"What's done is done," she murmured. "The most important thing Naruto can tell us now is anything that Sasuke-kun told him about Pein's plans."

Snorting but agreeing, Kakashi backed down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto sighed softly. "I don't know much, because Sasuke's never really been the sharing and caring kinda guy, but he did tell me that unless the container is willing, it's extremely painful for them. I only house the Kyuubi and he causes me trouble, I can't imagine what it'd be like to house all nine. If the container is unwilling, though, it's a lot harder on the maintainer and the controller, also. The maintainer uses their Sharingan to suppress the demons influences on the container's body. So if the container isn't willing to cooperate, the maintainer has a more difficult time getting in their mind, and staying there. And if the maintainer can't do that, then the controller can't manipulate the container, because they would just go bat-shit crazy and start attacking everything as the demons fight within the container for dominance."

Hinata felt the breathe whoosh out of her as Naruto revealed all this. Pein had expected her to be his container? She now understood why he needed her to come willingly, but even so, the entire thing sounded risky and complicated. Naruto wasn't done, though.

"If the container _is_ unwilling, though," he continued, "and the controller and maintainer don't particularly care about the container's welfare, they can force the maintainer's psyche into the container. Doing that, though, would completely destroy the container. They would essentially just be a body, as the spirit would be crushed between the combined weight of the maintainer and the demons."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Hinata when she gasped and began to shake beside him. He couldn't imagine what she must be thinking, being reduced to such a state for the ambitions of an evil man. All he could do was offer her comfort and his protection. There was no way he would ever let Pein near her, especially after hearing what he had planned for her.

"Why did S-Sasuke-kun leave?" she asked softly.

"He said he left when he found out you were the intended container. That's why he helped us during the battle in Konoha. I guess Pein wanting to use one of his old classmates was the final straw for him," Naruto replied, rubbing his face tiredly. "From what Sasuke's told me, after he killed Itachi and avenged his clan, there wasn't any reason for him to not come back to Konoha. But by then he was in pretty deep in Akatsuki, and since he didn't know how we'd react if he came back, he stayed. Finding out Pein's plans, though, made him leave."

"He didn't leave because of the new maintainer?" Kakashi asked, intent on the answer.

"New maintainer? What new maintainer?" Naruto asked, confused. "All of the Uchiha are dead, and Sasuke is the only person with the capabilities to be the maintainer, because you need two Sharingan to completely enter the container's mind."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly. "Gaara-sama told me that Akatsuki had acquired a new maintainer, someone perhaps more willing than Sasuke-kun."

"We need to find out," Kakashi insisted strongly. "If Pein doesn't have a maintainer, Hinata and you won't be the only people he'll come after. But if he does have one…." He let his sentence trail off and lightly squeezed Hinata closer to him.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "There's no way that Akatsuki has another person with two working Sharingan, because the Uchiha are gone."

Kakashi and Hinata didn't say anything, but the worry and slight suspicion in their posture told the blond all he needed to know.

"You can't possibly think that Sasuke has been playing us this entire time!" he fairly roared, standing up quickly to slam his hands on the table. "Sasuke is my best friend, and your former student! He helped us defeat Pein when he attacked Konoha, and he's been helping everyone train to become stronger so we can finally be rid of Akatsuki once and for all!"

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" the Hyuuga queried. "He should be here to tell us what he knows."

"Sasuke's on patrol right now," Naruto snorted, turning away. "He won't be back until dinner ti– ." He stopped when Tenten suddenly slammed into the room, panting and gasping for breath.

"N…Naruto! It's…Pein!" she finally managed to say. "He's attacking the hideout!"

"WHAT?" Naruto thundered, face quickly darkening. "How?"

"Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Deciding that answering the copy-nin's question would be a lot easier – and safer – Tenten turned to him. "Sasuke is the one who spotted Pein's movement and sent the message back. As of right now, he's probably trying to delay Pein, but he is very close. He somehow snuck passed all of our scouts."

Scowling at Kakashi, Naruto stepped forward. "Go back and warn the others," he told the weapons specialist. "Kakashi and Hinata-chan, you stay with me." He stormed out of the room, and the two followed him, Kakashi at a leisurely pace, and Hinata anxiously, with small quick steps.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" she asked.

"To find Sasuke."

* * *

_Japanese Terms:_

_biju: means 'tailed beast', it is living chakra in a physical form, having mroe power than most ninja. Their bestial nature prevents them from being smart enough to effectively use their power, so they are sealed within hosts. The hosts provide the demons with their knowledge, letting them speak and better utilize their power._

_Juin: means 'cursed seal'. It puts someone under the control of the user or elicits an unnatural effect in the one they place it on. It can be used to cause pain (or even death0, or invoke various mutations in the recipient._

_Kaiten: means 'return to the sky'. It is the long-range ultimate defense utilized by the Hyuuga._


	15. Plans Revealed

_Another chapter update, guys! Sorry I didn't get it up when I promised, but I wanted to make it longer and end it at a good point, so I wrote more than normal. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done, but now that my exams are done I plan to try getting back into writing a page a day. This has gotten longer than I played it to be, so I'm questimating that there will be three more chapters, including an epilogue._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Plans Revealed

* * *

"Kakashi, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Hinata confided, worried by Naruto's quick pace and the angry set to his shoulders.

"It's the only thing we can do. From what Sasuke had told Naruto, he is the only person with the abilities to be the maintainer, so wherever Sasuke is, Pein is likely to be there." Kakashi's mind was working at a million miles a minute as he tried to figure out exactly what could possibly happen when they found Sasuke.

His first thought, and worst one, consisted of Sasuke revealing that he had remained a traitor the entire time, and had been working with Pein. Without Hinata willing, it had not been opportune for Sasuke to yet betray the rebels' – and Naruto's – location. After he and Hinata had fled Suna and their location had been unknown, his only option had been to stay longer with the rebels. Once Hinata had been brought to the rebels, Sasuke could have revealed to Akatsuki their location, and taken her and Naruto to fulfill Pein's plans. But that would have been risky. With their new arrival, everyone was on high alert, and so Sasuke had waited until they were all settled and the guard was down again. And now Sasuke was working with Pein to somehow secure Hinata, willing or unwilling.

His second thought, and the one he desperately wanted to believe would be true, was that Sasuke wasn't a traitor, he just happened to be the person on patrol when Pein decided to attack. He just happened to leave Akatsuki during the Battle of Konoha. And he just happened to be the only person capable of being Pein's maintainer.

Normally quite pessimistic, Kakashi couldn't help his mind leaning more towards his gut instinct. If it were true, he would have to work very hard to protect Hinata. With his own Sharingan significantly weakened from not being used very often, he was worried about having to face his old student. Knowing Naruto, though, the blond would want to deal with Sasuke on his own. And that would leave Pein to Hinata and himself.

"Hinata-san!" a voice suddenly called out.

"Suki!" the Hyuuga replied, surprise evident in her voice. She had managed to teach Suki some simple medicinal tricks before she began her own training, and hadn't seen her friend much since then. With Pein there, though, Hinata worried for the smaller brunette. She wasn't a fighter.

"You have to hide, Suki," Hinata insisted, rushing towards her friend.

"Hinata," Kakashi called, torn between continuing after Naruto and staying with her. In the base, Hinata was relatively safe – she could always escape into the labyrinth. If Naruto were to fight Pein, though, or Sasuke, he would need help. But if he left Hinata, she might do something silly like _follow him_, in which case she'd be alone and _outside_.

Hinata recognized Kakashi's dilemma and looked between him and her friend. "Suki," she finally started in a rush, "Pein is here, and he's after Naruto and I. You have to hide."

"I won't leave you alone!" Suki cried, clinging to her mentor's sleeves. "I know you're a ninja, but I still want to help!"

"Suki, I won't be alone, Kakashi will be with me. Right now, the best help you can serve is to stay here and treat any injured that come back."

She sniffled loudly and quickly sized Kakashi up in one look. Relaxing, Suki nodded reluctantly. "You better take care of her, Kakashi-san!" the girl demanded. "And you better come back alive, Hinata-san!" Turning around, she swiftly moved off down the hallway, towards the central chamber.

"C'mon Hinata, we have to hurry to catch up to Naruto, now," Kakashi said, gripping her arm to lead her towards the exit.

"Surely he wouldn't do anything…," Hinata's voice trailed off, a quiet resignation filling her eyes.

Kakashi's lips tightened. "We should hurry."

* * *

"Sasuke, you bastard, have you been working with Pein this whole time?" Naruto roared, throwing another wild punch at the raven. When he had found the Uchiha he had been skulking around the perimeter of the base, obviously looking for someone. The blond wanted to believe his friend was innocent, but the only way he could express his worry and fear was through sparring. So he had immediately attacked the other, tackling him to the ground and knocking the breath out of him. Sasuke had quickly gotten back up, though, and now they were circling each other, both of their eyes reflecting their confusion.

"Naruto, I don't know what your talking about," he tried to say, but Naruto lunged at him again, and he had to duck out of the way. His eyes darted around the area quickly, scanning even as he turned to face his old teammate again, who seemed to only be getting madder as it became evident that the Sharingan-user was only half paying attention to him.

_Dammit, Naruto, you have to get out of here before he comes…_

The whiskers on Naruto's cheeks elongated and became rigid as the ire rose within him. "Sasuke, tell me you aren't a traitor!" he demanded roughly.

That got Sasuke's attention again, and his eyes quickly flicked over to the rebel leader. The pained expression on the raven's face was all the answer Naruto needed and he charged at his friend again, determined to fight him. He forgot about Pein and the danger to himself, forgot about Hinata and all his other friends desperately fighting off Akatsuki members – all he could see was Sasuke, and his dark, _lying_ eyes.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke shouted, barely dodging out of the way in time. The blond was quickly losing control of himself, and if that happened, Sasuke would be unable to prevent Pein from capturing Naruto. When the _dobe_ was in control of himself, the Rin'negan shouldn't affect him – but if the Kyuubi gained control, Pein would be able to work him like a puppet. "I'm not a traitor, Naruto! Control the Kyuubi!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Naruto sneered, the expressing ugly on his normally kind face. "Then you'd have an easier time capturing me and taking me off to Pein. Off to get the Kyuubi ripped out of me and then left to die!"

"NO!" he shouted, but his friend was beyond hearing. Sasuke felt as if his own heart was being torn to shreds as chakra gathered around the other, creating swirling tails behind his back that lashed at the air in quick succession. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Pein was supposed to come alone to sneak in and take Hinata and Naruto, but by that time, Sasuke would have told them both what was happening, and together everyone would be able to capture Pein. But he hadn't come alone, he'd brought all his fucking bodies, and Sasuke had no idea where the true Pein was!

"You betrayed me once, Sasuke," Naruto continued, and the pain laced in his voice cut him to the quick. "And now, when we all accepted you back, you betrayed me again."

Dark laughter began to echo around them, and finally the Uchiha turned his Sharingan on, his eyes riveted on the figure that was emerging from the trees. It was Pein, but no, Sasuke knew it wasn't the true one, there was no point in attacking it, but Naruto whipped around and growled, tensing to lunge forward.

"Naruto, don't move," Sasuke ordered, but the blond didn't listen.

Just as he was going to pounce on Pein, Naruto found his limbs were unable to move. He struggled in vain, as his body wouldn't obey him. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto's eyes glared over at Sasuke, who in turn was glaring at Pein. "Why won't my body move?" he snapped.

"Don't blame Sasuke-kun," Pein grinned, stepping closer. Naruto growled again in warning, but Pein only chuckled and lightly tickled him under the chin. "Sasuke-kun is not controlling you, I am," he said in answer, and suddenly Naruto was standing and facing Sasuke again, who was watching with torn eyes.

"You did an excellent job, Sasuke-kun," the Akatsuki leader fairly purred, his eyes half-closing in pleasure. "I wasn't certain I'd be able to anger Naruto enough to make him give so much control to the Kyuubi, but you managed to do it! Well done." He clapped lightly, smirking.

"No, I wasn't –"

"I knew it!" Naruto interrupted loudly, his eyes burning red into Sasuke's. "Traitor," he hissed.

Sasuke felt his own blood heating in righteous anger. He hadn't betrayed anyone! If anything, he had meant to betray Pein! Slowly his hand crept towards his weapons pouch, but Pein saw and tsked.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, I know you are reluctant to betray your friends, but it would be unwise to attack me." His strange spiraling eyes stared at him, and Sasuke found himself unable to look away as a pair of large arms suddenly grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms down. Naruto was staring at him, clearly confused, and Pein smirked at him.

"Sasuke would never betray you, Naruto. He meant to try and capture me, but I didn't come alone like he had planned," Pein chuckled and nodded to the large Pein body that was holding Sasuke in place, but the raven wasn't putting up any resistance, standing stiff as a corpse in the tight embrace.

"Then why…?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten!" Pein said in mock surprise, his eyebrows rising. "I still have need of our friend here. He is the only person who can work as my maintainer. Ahh, I see you _have_ forgotten," he jeered when realization dawned on Naruto's face. "Yes, I still intend to find the dear Hinata-_sama_. And once I have extracted the Kyuubi from you, I will immediately seal the nine tailed-beasts within her."

Naruto began to yell and roar, attempting to grab Pein and rip him to pieces. Pein still had complete control of his body, but he was lightly thrashing from side to side, and the other man scowled slightly.

"Come, we must go," he said to the other body. "I cannot keep complete control of the Kyuubi and Sasuke at the same time. Let the prey come to us." Snapping his fingers, he and a still snarling Naruto moved off into the forest. The large Pein followed behind, Sasuke still caught in his iron-strong arms.

* * *

"Kakashi, nobody has seen Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun," Hinata panted, stopping beside him. Everyone had gathered in the central chamber of the rebel base to decide on a course of action – flee or fight – but without the rebel's two leaders, no one could decide what to do.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a long time, obviously thinking everything over, before he finally spoke. "Could you, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino track them?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at his request. _Track Naruto and Sasuke? It's been so long since I've worked with my old team…what if we can't work together as smoothly as we once could?_

"'Course we can," a gruff voice answered, and she spun around to see her old teammates standing behind her, looking just as worried as she, but for different reasons. _They're afraid I don't want to reform with them,_ she realized, and she blushed with shame. Here were her friends, two possibly in immediate physical danger, and three others in danger of being hurt from her rejecting them. And she was worried they wouldn't be able to work as a team. Of course they would be able to. These weren't random shinobi to work with, these were her childhood friends. They had stuck together through thick and thin, and had saved each other on more than one occasion. If she could depend on anyone, it was the three of them.

"Yes, of course we can," Hinata echoed Kiba, smiling. The dog-user grinned back, and Akamaru gave a happy woof while Shino nodded his head.

"Do you need to get a piece of their clothing?" Kakashi asked, very familiar with the way tracking went. Like the three youths in front of him, Kakashi had been a master tracker when he was a jounin.

"Nah, when we reformed after the battle, Naruto figured it'd be good for Akamaru and I to be familiar with everyone's scents," Kiba replied, tapping his nose. "Out of all the rebels, Naruto's is the one we know best. We'll find him."

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "I will accompany you." None of them said anything to rebut him, so he merely nodded again and turned to face the waiting crowd of ninja. "Naruto and Sasuke have likely been captured," he said, raising his voice so everyone could hear. A quiet gasp was heard, but otherwise all were silent. "Team 8 and I will search for them."

"There are no teams anymore," a sullen voice said, and Kakashi turned his head towards it. "Since the Battle for Konoha, the team system has been disbanded." It was Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm reinstating it," Kakashi said gruffly. _Why hadn't Naruto reorganized teams? They weren't just created for mission work, they were made to help establish relationships among shinobi based on trust and loyalty. If you couldn't depend on the shinobi on your team, there was no point in going on a mission with them._

"All the old teams should reform – the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi teams especially. Gaara-sama, please join Team Gai, and Kankuro-san, you join up with Iruka, Anko, and Ibiki."

"What about the rest of us?" a strong, feminine voiced asked. Kakashi immediately placed her as Kurenai, Hinata's old instructor.

"If you are skilled in the healing arts, stay here in the central chamber, in case wounded are brought back. Otherwise, you can pick a team and join them in the battle. So far, none of Pein's bodies have managed to breach the base doors, but that is unlikely to last. Station yourselves throughout the base and within the labyrinth. Don't go searching for a fight, let them come to you, and only engage them inside, where we have the advantage," Kakashi instructed.

Immediately everyone broke up into the designated teams, and Kakashi sighed softly before turning to the waiting team 8. "How quickly can you find Naruto's scent?" he asked.

"It might take a moment to find the newest scent trail, but I have a good idea of where to start," Kiba replied, eyes narrowing.

"We believe Naruto went outside to find Sasuke," Shino elaborated. "If that is the case, he would have gone out via the front entrance, as that is where Sasuke was stationed for his patrol."

"Then let's go." The five of them immediately set out for the main doors, feeling equal parts worry and dread.

When they got to the main doors they were thrown open, hanging slightly off their hinges. Hinata gasped softly, "Pein, did he…."

"No," Shino said immediately, studying the doors. "These appear to have blown open from the inside. It is likely Naruto who caused this damage. But why would he be so angry as to do this?"

Hinata glanced at Kakashi worriedly, but he didn't appear inclined to explain, so she figured it would probably be best if she didn't, also. She didn't like keeping her teammates in the dark about this, but if Sasuke hadn't betrayed them, voicing her suspicions would only hurt everyone.

"Pein might not have done any damage to the doors," Kakashi said, running his fingertips along them, "but that doesn't mean they haven't made it into the base through here. Is there any way to send a message back to the others, so they are prepared?" he asked Shino. He could easily summon Pakkun, but Kakashi felt it would be better to wait until the little pug was more desperately needed.

"Yes, I can send the message through my bugs to my father. He will be able to interpret the message and warn everyone." Without prompting, Shino quickly relayed the message and sent his quickest bug with it.

"What happens if we need backup?" Hinata asked as Kiba and Akamaru began making a beeline out the doors and around the side of the base entrance. "Shino, have you…?"

"Yes, I have a female bug with me. Should anyone be able to follow us after the other Peins have been defeated, they will be able to locate us using a male bug that I left with every team," he replied.

"If things become desperate, I can also summon Pakkun," Kakashi offered, spearing out his senses to keep track of everything as they picked up their pace, Kiba and Akamaru hot on the trail. "He will be able to either fight with us or relay messages for us."

"Don't worry, Hina," Kiba called back from his frontward position. "Together, we can handle anything those bastards throw at us."

"Oh really?" The amused voice seemed to echo around them, and the five of them quickly arranged themselves in a back to back formation.

"Hinata, how many are there?" Kakashi asked, keeping perfectly still.

Already scanning with her Byakugan, Hinata's eyebrows creased. "There are only two of them." _Why would they only send two? They obviously knew where we were, so why would they send two against five?_

"Ah, so you've noticed!" the voice continued. "Unfortunately, you are wrong."

"Wrong?" the Hyuuga muttered softly. "How can I be wrong, there are only two chakra sig—"

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted, shoving the confused girl out of the way as a large hand speared out of the trees, clearly aiming for her. Kakashi tried to scowl in the direction of the incoming threat, but all was silent again as the hand retracted back into the forest.

"Kakashi, what the hell—" Kiba began, but he was interrupted as the former teacher hushed him harshly.

"I've fought this body before," he explained, tearing off his blindfold. His Sharingan spun wildly before finally settling and focusing. "He can either hide his chakra signature from detection completely, or he simply doesn't have one. That is why you couldn't see him, Hinata. He can detach his hands, somehow, and he has a huge spike inside his chest that he can thrust out."

"So there are three of them," Shino clarified.

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, watching the edges of the tree carefully. Now that they knew of the third, undetectable body, Pein would be more careful, but he would surely attack again soon.

"Heh, we still outnumber 'em!" Kiba boasted. "There's no way we can lose."

"Do not be so sure," Pein said angrily, stepping out of the trees. When Kakashi took a step towards him Pein waved a finger and shook his head. "Ah ah ah, don't think about attacking me, Kakashi. I'm your only hope of finding Naruto and Sasuke. Wouldn't you rather leave these three behind and follow me? You'll get to see your old students again, and then fight valiantly to your death."

Kakashi smirked. "It looks like it is you who is ill-informed this time, Pein. We can track Naruto and Sasuke by scent."

Pein chuckled. "Are you so certain?"

The grey-haired nin glared. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask dog-boy," he suggested, grinning widely.

"What's he talking about?" Kakashi asked Kiba softly, but he had a suspicion as to what the bastard was hinting.

Kiba frowned slightly and sniffed the air cautiously. He cursed quietly at whatever it was he finally noticed. "Naruto and Sasuke's scents are gone," he answered.

"Indeed they are!" Pein gleefully rubbed in. "The only way to find Sasuke and Naruto, now, is to follow me. So, Kakashi? Will you leave behind your team to find your precious former students?"

"No," Kakashi responded immediately, his face remaining passive even as Pein's fell. He was confident he would be able to find his students without Pein, and he would never abandon his team.

"Kakashi, but what about –" Hinata began, but she was interrupted. Surprised, she stared at Shino.

The bug-user repeated himself, "Go. Pein clearly wants you to find Sasuke and Naruto, which would leave only two bodies against three."

"Three? But if Kakashi leaves that makes four against two," Hinata corrected, frowning.

Shino shook his head. "No, you will go with Kakashi to find Naruto and Sasuke."

Hinata looked like she was going to argue, but Kakashi gently took her arm and turned her to face him. "We leave together, Hinata, or not at all," he agreed.

The indecision tore at her – how could she leave her friends to go to the rescue of others – but finally she nodded.

"I'm afraid it's too late," Pein said to the couple. "If you want to find Sasuke now, you'll have to fight your way through my bodies and catch up." Turning around, he blended into the forest as he walked away and the two bodies stepped out. The first was as Kakashi suspected, the tall body that he had fought in the Battle of Konoha. The second caused the breath to whoosh out of the woman beside him in shock.

"Neji-niisan…"

"Hello, Hinata," the body said, smirking. He looked much the same as he had in life – his long hair tied back low, and the headband hiding his _juin_. But the look he was giving her, and his dropping of the honorific he had always used in life when talking to her, snapped Hinata out of her daze.

_This man is not my nii-san…he is a body of Pein, and he has to be stopped_, she realized sadly. _The only way to save nii-san, now, is to defeat him._

Her eyes hardened and she immediately fell into a familiar stance, her open palms held out in front of her. In death, Neji would be unable to use the Byakugan, but in life, he had been a genius. It was possible he had somehow managed to memorize the location of her chakra holes. It would be wise to treat him as if he could still see them, and instead work to close his.

"Hinata and I will deal with Neji; Kiba, you, Shino, and Akamaru should –"

"No," she interrupted softly, not taking her eyes off the smirking man before her, "I wish to battle Neji-niisan alone."

Kakashi looked like he was going to argue, but he stopped when Kiba placed a hand on his arm. "It's just something she's gotta do, man," he said gruffly, and the silver-haired ninja nodded reluctantly.

With their acquiescence, Hinata leapt as fast as she could towards her cousin, palms ready to strike. He spun on a swift heel, hair flying around him as he brought his left hand around, aiming for her abdomen, but with a swift kick, her leg came up and knocked it away. She followed her new momentum and back flipped once, landing a few feet away from him.

Hinata immediately fell back into her loose and ready stance, panting only slightly thanks to the training Naruto had forced her to do, and she was really glad he had. When she was inside the rebel base, it had been easy to forget about Pein and the battles she would have to face. Naruto wouldn't let her do that though, and because of that she was ready to face and defeat Neji, and subsequently Pein. She would do this.

Neji smirked, mirroring her position. "Hinata, it looks like you've been training. You used to quiver when we spared."

"I'm not the same person you remember, Neji-niisan," she stated boldly, and in a sudden move she rushed forward again, bringing her palm forward as if to strike. As Neji brought his arm down to deflect it, she feinted to the right and spun around his body, swinging her right arm up and down against him, connecting with his torso just under his arm pit. Chakra rushed through her fingertips as she did and forced its way into the chakra hole she could see there, blocking one of the two paths that allowed chakra to flow into his right arm.

Wincing, Neji stumbled back slightly, his left hand clutching his right bicep. "It's seems you have me at a disadvantage, Hinata," he sneered, eyes narrowing. "You have the Byakugan while I do not. Surely this is not a fair fight."

"The Neji-niisan I know would not worry about being at a disadvantage – he would use what he had, and he would win. That is where you differ as Pein's body, Neji-niisan, for you will lose this fight," she vowed, and she allowed a delicate smile to grace her face as the other stared at her in barely concealed rage.

"We'll see about that," he retorted, and charged towards her. "I know where your chakra holes are, Hinata," he confessed unthinkingly, confirming her suspicions, "for in life I memorized their locations. You cannot defeat me."

"Do not let your pride and anger rule you, Neji-niisan," she advised, easily avoiding his rapid fire lunges and punches. Ducking under his arm as he swung wildly at her in mild desperation, Hinata snuck in two quick jabs, the first immobilizing his right arm, the second half-weakening his left arm.

Cursing, he leapt backward, gritting his teeth and glaring as his right arm swung uselessly at his side.

Across the field, three men and a single dog moved forward to face the largest Pein body, wary of his extending arms and the various weapons hidden within him.

"Kiba, Akamaru, you try to circle behind the body, while Shino and I come at him from the front. If you can distract him long enough, I could try catching him in a _genjutsu_. Then you could take care of his body while I control him," Kakashi said, and man and beast nodded before disappearing.

"Shino, is it possible for your bugs to get inside his body? If my suspicions are correct, he's little more than a puppet, hollowed out to hold that massive spike and any other weapons," he continued, watching the large body speculatively as it remained still, apparently unconcerned by the fact that two of his opponents had vanished. "Maybe they could damage his joints, or even dismantle him from the inside."

"I am already on it," Shino confessed, and Kakashi suddenly noticed the barely visible insects making their way into the body through the opening between his hands and wrists, where they were separated so that they could shoot forward on metal cords. That was why the body wasn't moving – the bugs had already begun working on the connecting joints. Its not that the body didn't want to move, it _couldn't_ move!

Kakashi watched anxiously, though, still worried. He had underestimated his enemy before – it would not be good to repeat his mistake. "How certain are you that he cannot move?"

"Not very," Shino admitted, gesturing to the body. "My bugs were able to disconnect the cables connecting his hands to his arms – should he try to release them to attack us, the hands will fall off. But his arms are connected by live ligaments to his body, and he could still swing his entire arm as a weapon. The lower half of his torso, however, is connected with metal joints to his legs, and the bugs are currently working at disconnecting those, too. He will not be able to step forward once they are done, but right now, he could still rush us."

"The last time I fought him, this body was able to rush forward at incredible speeds," Kakashi cautioned, his feet spreading to stabilize his body. "It is likely that it will take longer than we thought for your bugs to disconnect his legs, since the joints are likely chakra infused to quicken his speed."

"I have relayed your message," Shino said after a moment.

"Good, now where is –" In a sudden rush of force, Kiba and Akamaru – changed to perfectly mirror his master – came spiraling wildly from behind the body, the whirlwind power of the _Gatsuga_ causing the trees surrounding the clearing to nearly bend over with its power.

Kakashi watched, completely stunned. He had told Kiba to distract the body, but he hadn't been expecting this. As he watched, his Sharingan easily keeping track of both Kiba and Akamaru's movements, he noticed that they weren't actually connecting with the body, merely making sure he wouldn't be able to escape while Shino's bugs continued their work and while Kakashi, as he had promised, attempted to trap their enemy in a _genjutsu_.

Confident Kiba and Akamaru would sense his approach and let him through, Kakashi leapt towards the body, and slipped through the spiraling twisters that were man and beast. As he landed in front of the body, he grew suspicious again when it didn't even try to swing out at him. There's no way it could know how much Shino's bugs had already incapacitated him, so why hadn't it tried to attack him? Watching through his Sharingan eye, Kakashi edged to the left and right, but the body didn't follow his movements, merely continued to look straight ahead.

Suddenly noticing a seal on the body's neck, Kakashi stiffened in surprise. _What…that's a blinding seal! No wonder it didn't move when I approached it, and didn't follow my movements! It cannot see me. _This would make things trickier. In order to catch the body in a _genjutsu_ and immobilize it completely, he would have to suppress the seal with a special _fuinjutsu_, the Evil Sealing Method he had used on Sasuke so many years ago. It wasn't impossible to do in a hurry, but it was extremely draining of chakra. If he were to do this, there was no way he would be able to continue using his Sharingan when he battled Pein later. It didn't take long for Kakashi to make his decision – he didn't know what the battle with Pein would entail, but right now, this was the only way to even attempt _getting_ to the true enemy, so with only slight hesitation, Kakashi swung his arms together and began his task.

Biting both his thumbs, Kakashi quickly dodged his way around the body, which finally swung out at him when he got too close as he drew circles and symbols around him in blood. As he moved, Kakashi took out several kunai and stabbed them down into the earth to anchor his new seal. Due to the body's own blindness, it – thankfully – had no idea what Kakashi was doing and so merely continued trying to hit him with its meaty arms, but he easily dodged the movements.

Landing back outside the markings as he finished, Kakashi once again brought his hands together, this time performing the hand seals needed to activate the _jutsu_.

Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Rat.

Quicker than the body could react, the blood markings on the ground seeped up over its flesh and surrounded the seal on its neck, causing it to glow fiercely as it tried to fight the suppressing seal. When he had used the seal on Sasuke, it was meant to suppress Orochimaru's power and influence on the then boy; as he used it now, it too would suppress the power of the seal on Pein's body, and if it worked, the body would regain its sight. This would allow Kakashi to catch it in a _genjutsu_, but if he wasn't fast enough, it would see his intent and – if it was smart – simply close its eyes and continue to fight blind.

As the body stiffened and grunted in pain, Kakashi snuck in under its detection. Having dropped its focus on its surroundings, the body didn't sense his movements and could do nothing but stare as he opened his eyes and was immediately caught in Kakashi's blood red gaze.

Noticing Kakashi's success, Kiba and Akamaru came to a halt beside him and worked at first taking the body's hands away, which were clenched into large fists. That done, they used chakra infused cables from Kiba's weapon's pouch to tie the arms against the sides of its body. Not only would the cables keep the body from using its arms, it would also prevent it from opening its chest to thrust its spike out. By this time Shino had made his way forward and called his bugs back, which had finished disconnecting the legs from the body's torso. To be safe, though, they tied the legs together with a length of cable from Shino's pouch.

Just as they finished Kakashi slumped over, panting, and the body teetered slightly before collapsing to the side, unmoving.

"Woah, what'd you do?" Kiba asked, impressed. He poked the body slightly and it didn't even twitch. He grinned gleefully and high-fived Akamaru before his dog dropped the jutsu holding his form.

Kakashi's hands shook as he wrapped his blindfold around his head. "I trapped it in a more permanent _genjutsu_ that would keep it trapped even after I exited it myself," he answered, panting.

"That must have taken a lot of chakra," Shino neutrally remarked.

"Yes, it did."

* * *

Landing gracefully, Hinata lightly clutched her side where Neji had kicked her. It had been a concession on her part, to let him get close enough to do that, but by allowing him that attack Hinata had managed to get close enough to seal the chakra hole on the back of his neck, disabling his body.

Neji collapsed, unable to hold his body up as it shut down. His glare clearly said what he would do if he could still move, but even if he could, Hinata had no doubt that he would not truly be able to injure her. Pein had accounted for the fact that Neji wouldn't have his Byakugan in death, and had hoped just the sight of him would be enough to undo her – what he hadn't counted on was the body's inability to fight at full capacity without Byakugan, and for Hinata's own determination to win.

"If you think you've won, you're wrong," he spat. "You may have beaten me, but Pein will not lose. You will never find him."

"Of course we'll find him! We know what he looks like, and he wants to be found, so I doubt he'll have hidden his scent trail like he did Sasuke's and Naruto-kun's."

Neji started laughing darkly, clearly knowing something she didn't.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, striding towards him, confident in his paralysis.

"Why would I tell you anything?" he bit out, gritting his teeth. "Go, find 'Pein' and fight him. Save the traitor and his little fluffy toy."

Narrowing her eyes speculatively, Hinata jerked her head in a gesturing motion. "Kiba-kun, please tie Neji-niisan up and place him with the other body."

"Sure thing!" the dog-man agreed, smiling as he patted her shoulder. He quickly had Neji constrained and on his shoulder, loping back to where the other body had been placed.

"Good job, Hinata-chan," Shino said as she approached. She smiled softly, but her happiness faded when she noticed Kakashi crouched on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Kakashi, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry, I just expended too much chakra subduing the other body. Once I get my breath back, we can move on to find Pein," he promised, "but…I won't be able to use my Sharingan. I have enough chakra left to fight, but not if I use Sharingan, so you'll have to be my eyes."

"All right."

"So, now on to Pein, eh?" Kiba grinned, bursting with adrenalin after the battle.

"No," Kakashi said, "you and Shino have to stay here and make sure these bodies don't escape. With those two down and Pein with Naruto and Sasuke, that means there are only three bodies left. Shino, send a bug to let your father know about this, and that he should tell the others."

"Already done."

"Good. Hinata and I will continue on alone. Once we free Naruto and Sasuke, it will be four against two." Biting his thumb to reopen his wound, he quickly summoned Pakkun.

"'Sup boss," the pug greeted. Before Kakashi could ask him to find Pein's trail, Hinata spoke up.

"Two? Who else is there?" she asked.

"Konan is likely to be there," Shino elaborated for Kakashi, who didn't say anything, still unsure of Sasuke's loyalty.

"What about the other members of Akatsuki?" Hinata wondered. Now that she thought about it, the only Akatsuki members who she had encountered were Pein's bodies. "I know that Team 10 defeated two of their members, and Sakura-san defeated the puppet master while Sasuke beat its partner, but what about the others?"

"I forgot you wouldn't know about what's happened, since you were in Suna for so long," Kiba muttered. "Before the Battle of Konoha, Team 10 beat the members called Hidan and Kakuzu. Sakura defeated Sasori, and Sasuke killed Deidara and Itachi before he joined Akatsuki."

Hinata gasped softly. She hadn't heard that Sasuke had managed to kill his brother, because the Battle of Konoha had been very soon after. She briefly wondered what he must have felt, and if it had been anything similar to her own feelings when battling Neji, but then refocused on what Kiba was saying.

"After Itachi was killed, his partner, Kisame, left the Akatsuki, because he refused to be partnered with someone new. Our reports showed that Zetsu left, too, though we don't know why, and there are rumours that they recruited a new member called Tobi, who has a single Sharingan. He was partnered with Deidara before he was killed by Sasuke. The only member we can confirm that is still there is Konan, but we haven't been able to find her," Kiba finished.

"Wherever she is, she is not with Pein," Shino elaborated. "We suspect she is with Tobi, maybe training him to be the new maintainer."

"No, only someone with two functioning Sharingan can be the maintainer," Hinata corrected softly. "That's why Sasuke was taken by Pein."

Kakashi kept his suspicions about that to himself and merely nodded. "If Konan really isn't with Pein, we'll have to locate her after we free Sasuke and Naruto and defeat Pein."

"Who is Tobi, though? How can he have a Sharingan, even if it's just one?" Hinata asked. "I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha. Is he perhaps like you, Kakashi?"

"I don't know," he confessed. He had heard little about the new member called Tobi, and whenever he asked around about him, people became extremely tight-lipped. "Whatever he is, we'll have to be careful if we come across him. Pakkun," he continued, ending that line of conversation, "I need you to find Pein. Use his two bodies we have to track his scent."

"Sure thing, Kakashi," the dog said, making his way over to Neji and the other body. He sniffed them thoroughly and the ground around them before loping off towards the edge of the clearing.

"Are you sure you are ready to move, Kakashi?" Hinata queried under her breath, standing back up.

He stood up too, and lightly pressed his palms into his legs, infusing some chakra into them. "I'll be fine to get there and fight," he assured her. Pakkun barked softly and Kakashi immediately followed the sound, leaving her beside Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

"Will you guys really be okay alone?" Kiba asked, grumpy about being left behind.

"Yes, of course," she smiled. She hugged them all briefly and then joined Kakashi and Pakkun at the edge of the trees, disappearing into the shadows as they tracked Pein's scent to find Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

_Japanese Terminology_

_dobe: idiot_

_juin: meaning "cursed seal jutsu", it puts someone under the control of the user or elicits an unnatural effect in the one they place it on. It can be used to cause pain (even death) or invoke various mutations in the recipient. _

_genjutsu: meaning "illusionary techniques", it is an advanced intellectual ninjutsu, most commonly used to make a person hear, see, smell, taste, and/or feel sensations that are not real in order to manipulate them. A genjutsu can be broken through Genjutsu Kai, disrupting your chakra flow, losing consciousness, or causing oneself to feel intense pain._

_fuinjutsu: meaning "sealing techniques", it is a special type of jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. _

_Gatsuga: meaning "Dual Piercing Fang", it is an attack performed by Kiba and Akamaru after the Beast Human Clone. The user and his partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. This attack can be done alone, although it is less effective._

_Evil Sealing Method: This jutsu is used to suppress jutsu-induced marks on a person. This seal requires a number of hand seals and a large amount of chakra to be performed. Preparation for this jutsu requires two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to a number of characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the curse seal._


	16. The True Pein?

_Hey everyone, once again, it's been a while! I've been debating for a while whether I should upload what I've got of the next chapter so far, or wait until I've written more, but I can't get what I want to happen next to flow nicely when its attached to this chapter, so I decided to cut the chapter off where I wanted to in the beginning, and post it. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry, but we're getting to the home stretch of this story, with two or three chapters left. _

_Without further ado, chapter sixteen!  
_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – The True Pein?

* * *

"Naruto, wake up," Sasuke demanded from his position on the ground. He was tied to the base of a pillar beneath the large sculpture Akatsuki used to remove Shukaku from Gaara's body so long ago – the sculpture that was used again recently to remove Kyuubi from Naruto.

The last thing Sasuke remembered was standing in the clearing with Naruto, facing off against Pein. His last thought was to attempt attacking the Akatsuki leader, but then his mind just clicked off when his gaze met Pein's. Upon awaking, he found himself at the base of the pillar, with Pein and two others – who he recognized as Konan and Tobi – standing around the collapsed form of Naruto.

"_Ahh, you're awake," Pein said, noticing the Uchiha's stare. "Don't worry, he's not dead, though I'm not sure how that is possible." Wincing, the man stood up and clutched his side. He nodded to Konan and Tobi and the two immediately left, a large pot covered in seals on Tobi's back._

_Pein made his way over to Sasuke laboriously, one of his legs dragging and his arm still wrapped tightly around his side. He chuckled and licked his lips, and Sasuke noted they were tinged bright red with blood. His brow furrowed in confusion, trying unsuccessfully to understand what had happened after he blacked out. Had they managed to remove the Kyuubi? He hadn't thought it would be possible, due to the lack of people present to supply the needed chakra to extract a demon as powerful as the Kyuubi, and the lack of the necessary time to do it._

"_I know you're just _dying _to ask, Sasuke, so why don't you?" Pein smirked, coming to a stop before him. When the Uchiha refused to speak another weak chuckle escaped the twisted man's lips. "All right, how about I just tell you? You were not here for the removal of Shukaku, but I'm sure you heard about it from what members remained after you joined us. No doubt you are wondering whether we managed to remove the Kyuubi from our little friend here, considering there are only four of us left_ _and there's no doubt Kakashi is on his way to rescue you, with Hinata in tow."_

_He crouched down and leered into Sasuke's upturned face. "You wouldn't know it, since as a new recruit you weren't privy to all the goings of Akatsuki, but a second – and of course more dangerous – method to remove a _bijuu_ was created. It would take less time to do, but needed nearly twice the amount of chakra as the other method. With only three members that actually had the ability to come to the base to do it, the chakra drain on the users was immense. Thus my current state," he explained, gesturing to himself with his free hand. _

"_We used this second method and finished mere moments ago. It is too bad you didn't wake up sooner – your little blond friend's screams sounded so beautiful as we ripped the demon from his body." Pein chuckled when Sasuke tried to throw himself at him, but was kept in place by the chakra infused ropes that were restraining him. The Uchiha finally settled for glaring at him, future pain promised upon his release._

"_Somehow, your Naruto managed to live through the ordeal," he finally continued, standing up with a grunt. "Perhaps it is the added damage to the users' bodies that saved him. We may never know, and soon, I will die in Naruto's place. Rather than weaken Konan and Tobi, I decided to drain nearly all my chakra to spare theirs. Do you think Kakashi will be disappointed when he arrives and doesn't receive the fight he is so desperate for?" Pein made his way back over to Naruto and nudged him with the toe of his boot, causing the blond to moan weakly but otherwise remain completely still._

"_Soon, Konan and Tobi will reach Nagato, and the last demon will be placed with the other eight, completing our little collection. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to find them, as Konan and Tobi have not bothered to cover their scents. Perhaps Kakashi will be satisfied with battling them instead of me."_

"_You are being awfully forthcoming with information," Sasuke finally said. _

_Pein's lips slowly pulled up into a wild, crazed grin. "Ahh, but Sasuke, we _want_ you to find Nagato – the _true_ Pein."_

And with those final words, Pein left, to die in a corner or meet Kakashi and Hinata and get in a few last jabs before they finished him off Sasuke didn't know, nor did he care. Right now, the only thought racing through his mind was that Naruto wasn't dead, he had somehow managed to survive the extraction of the Kyuubi, and right now he desperately wanted to get his friend out of there. There was no telling whether Naruto would pull through and recover – just because the extraction hadn't kill him didn't mean he wouldn't die from his injuries sustained during. If Naruto could just wake up and disrupt the chakra running through his restraints, he could free himself and get Naruto back to the base for treatment.

"Damn it, Naruto, wake up!"

* * *

"Yo, Kakashi," Pakkun said, coming to a stop on a tree branch.

"What is it, Pakkun?" he asked, stopping beside the little pug and motioning Hinata to do the same. With his blindfold back on, Kakashi couldn't see what it was that had made the nindog pause, but Hinata did and gasped softly.

"It's Pein," she murmured, and Pakkun nodded.

"Yeah, his scent leads to a cavern up ahead, and the man himself is standing in front of the entrance," the nindog explained for his master, who's lips settled into a frown.

"He looks injured," the last Hyuuga observed, watching the way Pein shifted uncomfortably and tightly gripped his side.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, hoping to garner an understanding of their enemy's injuries and gasped again.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked when she didn't say anything.

"He has nearly no chakra left, and what little he does have is draining away!" she exclaimed in her surprise. "If he doesn't rest soon, he'll die from chakra exhaustion."

"That certainly makes our job easier," Pakkun stated, his paws scratching the bark slightly as he shifted to pounce forward.

"No," the silver-haired ninja said softly, stretching his arm out in front of his companions. "There's something wrong with this situation. It's too easy. Why would Pein exhaust himself of chakra before we arrived? He might have suspected that one if not both of us was also low on chakra, but that doesn't justify expending his own. And if it is like you say, Hinata, we could just sit here and wait until he dies and then go in and rescue Naruto and Sasuke. This has to be a trap."

"Maybe he doesn't want to fight," Hinata suggested, watching Pein speculatively. He still hadn't moved from his spot in front of the cave entrance, but he didn't have the stance of a person waiting to be attacked. He was relaxed, with his hands resting lightly at his side.

"You think he wants to talk?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Neji-niisan said something about a 'true Pein' before we restrained him – he suggested that the Pein we were looking for isn't the one behind all this, but he said we would never be able to find him on our own. Maybe this Pein seeks to tell us how to find him."

"That sounds kinda stupid," Pakkun grunted from his spot between them.

"If that is what he wants to do, it is only for his own benefit. Remember that they want to use you as the container for the nine tailed beasts. It would certainly be easy enough to wait and capture you at a later date, but that would take a long time, and anything could happen to them and you in the meantime. For you to walk willingly into their clutches now would be far easier," Kakashi hypothesized. "This Pein's intentions could very likely be to tell us his location, then, because we have no choice. If we don't settle the score with them now, we may never get another chance, so we would walk into their trap no matter what. What they probably don't figure into their calculations is us knowing we are walking into a trap."

"So we should go talk to him?" Hinata asked, unsure.

"Yes."

* * *

Pein smirked as the two ninjas dropped down in front of him gracefully. His eyebrow lifted slightly when an ugly dog burst out of the foliage to drop down beside them. "Good to see the two of you in one piece," he greeted snidely.

"Good to be in one piece, though it really wasn't that difficult to beat the two you left with us," Kakashi returned, shoving his hands into his pockets and slouching comfortably.

"Ah, Kakashi, as sardonic as ever, I see," he sneered.

"Why don't we just cut the crap," the older nin suggested idly. "We know you're dying, so tell us whatever it is you desperately need to say and then we'll be on our way."

Pein's eyes narrowed furiously. "If I weren't so seriously low on chakra, Kakashi, your little squeeze wouldn't be able to stop me from wiping that smug grin off your face."

Hinata stiffened angrily but Kakashi just shrugged. "I wouldn't underestimate Hinata. After all, she defeated Neji single handedly."

"Really now," Pein murmured softly, a slight twinge of worry beginning to lace through his body. It was too late to pass that information on to the others, and he found himself past the point of truly caring, so close to his own death. He would make sure these two followed the plan, though, before he left this world.

"I simply wished for you to know that Naruto is dead, and the Kyuubi has been successfully removed from him." His sickening smile widened when Hinata began to tremble and Kakashi straightened up slowly. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without Sasuke. He is waiting for you inside with the final piece of information you need." Coughing as he finished his piece, Pein wiped the blood that came bubbling up passed his lips.

"Now, since you obviously have _pressing_ business to attend to –" Shocked, Pein stopped talking as a searing pain radiated through his chest. Looking down, he spied the kunai sticking out from him, directly piercing his heart. He had a second to look back up and see Hinata poised with her arm out after having flung the weapon at him before he collapsed in the dirt, his life leaving his body.

"Is he dead, Hinata?" Kakashi asked, sensing no more movement from their enemy.

"Yes."

As soon as the words passed her lips Kakashi moved forward at a quick pace. He knew he shouldn't trust Pein's word, especially since they were said with his dying breath, but having his suspicions about Sasuke confirmed sent him over the edge. With two of his students now dead and the last a traitor, Kakashi felt as if the last of his world as a Konoha ninja was crumbling around him. He needed to release his anger and frustration, and he knew just who to use as his punching bag.

"Kakashi, wait!" Hinata shouted after him, running to catch up. The man was moving inhumanly fast, and she wondered if he was even aware of how quickly he was traveling. Pakkun had long fallen behind the two ninjas, but she had no doubt that he would catch up.

"Kakashi, please, Pein was probably lying! He wants you to be angry!" she tried, but Kakashi couldn't hear her over the rush of blood in his head. Finally, he entered a large central chamber. Spreading his senses out, he immediately honed in on the fallen blond in the center of the room. His nostrils flared when he couldn't sense any life within Naruto and he immediately turned to the only other source of chakra in the room – Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, thank goodness, you have to help Naruto!" the Uchiha exclaimed. His eyes widened when the man bore down on him and promptly planted his fist in his face. Reeling backwards, Sasuke cracked his head against the pillar and groaned. "Kakashi-sensei," he tried again, but he was cut off by another punch.

Gasping for breath, Hinata finally entered the chamber. The first thing her eyes fell on was Kakashi pummeling Sasuke. She was about to rush forward to stop him when she noticed Naruto collapsed a few feet away. Changing course, she headed towards her fallen comrade and placed her fingers against his throat, sighing with relief when she felt a soft but steady pulse there.

_Kakashi must not have come over here to check Naruto. He thinks Pein was telling the truth…_

Moving quickly, she leapt up and ran to the two men, grabbing Kakashi's arm tightly and holding on when he struggled vainly to push her way. "Kakashi, stop, Naruto isn't dead!" she shouted. "He's not dead, Naruto is alive!"

"I don't sense any life coming from him," Kakashi argued angrily, his body shuddering. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away from the Uchiha, who sighed with relief.

"You aren't looking hard enough," she replied, then winced at her poor choice of words. "He's alive, Kakashi, but barely. And you didn't notice in your anger, but Sasuke-kun is restrained against a pillar. Why would Pein do that if Sasuke truly helped him remove the Kyuubi?"

"He wouldn't," Sasuke spat.

Sure that Kakashi wasn't about to jump on his ex-student again, Hinata left him to untie Sasuke. As soon as he was released the Uchiha was up and by Naruto's side, pulling him up into his arms.

"You two have to continue on. The Pein you saw isn't the one controlling all the bodies," Sasuke told them.

"We know," Hinata said. "We also know that going there we will be walking into a trap."

Sasuke nodded. "Konan and Tobi will be with Nagato, the true Pein," he told them, confirming what they had already known, "and they have all the tailed beasts with them. It is likely that they will try to seal them within you. I think it would be best if I took Naruto back to the base, and you continued on alone."

The Hyuuga nodded, but glanced at Kakashi, concerned by his silence. "Kakashi, did you hear what Sasuke-kun has told us?" she asked softly, laying her hand on his arm.

"Yes," he finally answered, tilting his head back. "But what use will I be? I'm blind, and I'm so drained that I couldn't even tell that Naruto wasn't dead. I'm sorry, Sasuke, Hinata."

"You were angry, it is understandable," she assured him, looking at Sasuke for help.

"Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-san can't do this on her own, and I can't go with her and risk being forced to act as the maintainer. And your lack of sight may actually work to your advantage," he said, standing with the blond in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Pein can control people through eye contact. I thought he could only use it on the dead and the _jinchuriki_, but he used his ability to capture me. Due to your lack of sight, Pein won't be able to control you, so should anything happen…"

"You mean should I be controlled, Kakashi can still fight," Hinata said morosely.

He nodded affirmatively. "Yes. And there's no way we can know what will happen at that point. The tailed-beasts have never been combined in one container – your love for Kakashi may save him from harm, should they be sealed within you, and give him a chance to strike."

They were all silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before Kakashi spoke up again. "Okay, this is what we'll do. Sasuke, you take Naruto back to the base and tell the others that we need back up and we're going after the true Pein. Shino planted a female bug on us, so we'll be easy to track, though anyone of the Inuzuka clan could also follow our scents. Hinata and I will continue ahead and engage Pein, along with Konan and Tobi."

"All right," Sasuke confirmed, then swiftly disappeared, Naruto clutched in his arms.

* * *

"Kakashi, I see something up ahead," Hinata called back, stopping. She waited until Kakashi had stopped beside her before continuing. "It looks like a giant tree," she described, unsure, "but it is not, at the same time. It seems to actually be made out of…pieces of paper."

"That's where they are, then," he told her.

"How do you know?"

"Jiraiya-sama has mentioned her abilities before, in multiple reports to the Hokage. His expertise on the subject is most assured, because he was Konan's teacher," the silver-nin replied. Considering the conversation over, he prepared to leap forward when he felt Hinata's hand on his arm.

"W-what do you think y-you're d-doing?" she demanded.

He stopped and hesitated for a moment before rounding on her. "I'm going in there and engaging the enemy – nothing any other competent ninja wouldn't do."

"Are you suggesting I'm incompetent?" she questioned, offended. "I'm not the one that's about to jump into a situation we know nothing about, and that is very likely a trap, without even _attempting_ to check it out first!"

"It's because you're weak that you constantly have to make sure the way is clear," he returned mildly. "You don't have any offensive abilities, so you automatically always take the _defensive_, in an attempt to balance yourself. Maybe you should have stayed behind to help the healers," he suggested.

"W-well you are just a masochist who always has to prove himself by leaping into situations that will surely lead to self-injury!" she snapped. "Look at you now! You can barely hold yourself up because you jumped right into the battle with Ne-Neji, and s-stupidly wasted your ch-chakra!"

He inhaled angrily. "You want to wait? Fine, we'll wait then! But if they get away, just remember that _you _wanted to stall for back-up that isn't needed!" Turning around, he leapt to the ground and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hinata stared down at him and then looked away. "I'm going to scout around and make sure no one heard us," she told him, and then leapt away.

Once she was gone, Kakashi smiled softly and leaned back, tucking his arms behind his head to rest against the tree trunk.

Not stopping until she was a good distance away from the other ninja, Hinata ran through what Kakashi had told her after Sasuke left them and they had followed Konan and Tobi's trails.

"_Hinata, before we continue, we need to come up with a plan," he insisted, sitting back down. "In my current condition, there's no way we could take Konan, Tobi, and Nagato at once. We have to find a way to separate them to make the odds a little more fair."_

"_But how can we do that? They know I do not want to be their container, and so will be prepared to fight us the minute we show up," Hinata returned._

"_That's what we'll have to do then," he said cryptically, rubbing his chin thoughtfully._

"_What will we do?"_

"_We'll convince them that you are suddenly willing to become the container – or at least not so unwilling that you can't be swayed. It's like you said – they're prepared for a fight. But if you agree to go with them, they won't know what to do about me. You would be able to get in without a fight, and – if they knew that I was drained of my chakra – would probably send only one person out to deal with me," he theorized._

"_Do you think you could handle fighting someone right now?" she asked worriedly. Kakashi smiled at her in reassurance._

"_Don't worry, I can handle one of them. And that way, once I deal with the one, I can barge in, and together, we can defeat the remaining two. Doing it this way may also buy us some time – Sasuke will have arrived at the base by the time we find the true Pein. A group of backup should be there by the time we are able to engage Nagato and whoever remained with him."_

"_How are we going to be able to convince them that I am no longer unwilling to be the container, and you are low enough on chakra to only warrant one person, but with enough to pose a threat before they seal the demons within me?" Hinata's hands pressed together worriedly, not completely on board with Kakashi's plan. There's was a lot of danger to it. He could be defeated by whoever they sent, or Nagato could decide to just seal the demons within her without dealing with Kakashi, or they could see through the whole plan from the get go._

"_We'll get into an argument when we reach the base. They'll think we're divided, thus making each of us vulnerable. And you should mention my low chakra in such a way that we both seem weakened. They won't see you as a threat and will take you in. We should also manage to work up that back-up is on their way. They'll want to deal with me first, then, so that I can't tell the back-up what has happened," he explained._

"_It still seems a little too dangerous," she murmured._

"_This may be our only shot, Hinata," he told her, taking her hands in his. "We have to take it."_

She sighed again and sat down, slumping over. Her current state of uneasiness and indecision were probably only helping with the appearance of her that Kakashi wanted Akatsuki to see, but she felt honest turmoil in what was ahead of her. Could she keep up the charade? She had felt herself nearly crumbling as she stuttered back to Kakashi during their 'argument'. Would Akatsuki fall for her performance?

The sound of rustling leaves was her only warning as a figure dropped down in front of her. Quickly somersaulting to the side to give herself space to run away if she had to, Hinata stood up and pulled out a kunai, holding it in front of her defensively.

"You have nothing to fear from me," the figure said. The voice was soft and feminine, and the Hyuuga realized that she had been found by Konan. _Kakashi should be happy_, she thought rather _un_happily, _his plan appears to be working_.

"Oh?" she asked the other. "Why would you say that?"

"Because unlike your companion, I do not seek to hurt you," Konan replied.

"Yet you seek to make me the container of the nine tailed beasts," the smaller woman reminded her. "Surely that will hurt me, with the slaying of my friends and the pain I will endure containing them."

"What exactly do you know about your role in this, and that of the maintainer and controller?" the Akatsuki member asked, coming closer.

"Only that the nine tailed demons will be sealed within me to make the 'ultimate weapon'; the maintainer is meant to suppress the power of the demons inside me, and the controller uses me," Hinata confessed, lowering her weapon and assuming a more relaxed stance. Konan obviously didn't mean to attack her. She must have been sent as a last ditch attempt to sway her. If only they knew that she would be accepting, and by doing so they would fall into Kakashi's trap.

"You have part of it right," Konan admitted. "As the container, you will have the _bijuu_ sealed within you. That is not you're only role, though, and the maintainer and controller also do much more."

Here she stopped, and feeling honestly curious, Hinata asked, "So what else is there to mine, Sasuke-kun's, and Pein's roles?"

"The maintainer is there to not only suppress the demons, but to help you keep your sanity, with so many voices inside you. They have the responsibility of helping you through any pain you experience, and advising you in your decisions. As for the controller, they do not control you, but the demons inside you. They make sure that no one demon gains full control of you in battle, and if one does, they make sure the demon doesn't go on a rampage. We seek peace, not war, through sealing the demons within you, by making no one country more powerful than the rest," she concluded.

Hinata remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again, appearing to be considering her words. "What do you mean by 'advising me in my decisions'? What decisions do I have, being controlled in such a way?"

"I'm sure you have heard that things can get difficult without the consent of the container," Konan said, and the Hyuuga nodded. "It is more than that. Without your consent, we cannot seal the demons within you, and should you rebel after the demons are inside you, the maintainer and controller can do nothing. To do so would crush your soul, and kill you, taking the demons with you to the afterlife. Pein doesn't seek your co-operation, but your partnership in his plans to bring peace to our world."

Hinata wasn't sure whether the other woman was telling the truth or not (Pein's way of bringing about 'peace' so far was violent and controlling, anyway), but she knew she would have to agree to at least go with her to their hide out. It wouldn't be good to seem too willing at this stage.

"You still seem unsure," Konan noted neutrally. "Why not come with me? Pein will surely be able to tell you his plans better than I could, and the role he needs you to play."

Hinata nodded hesitantly and followed the other when she started walking. As she was led, Hinata thought about what had brought her to this point. It felt as if her time in Suna belonged to someone else, or that it hadn't even happened. Tatsuo had been the retainer of Pein, and his sole purpose had been to win her affections for his master, but he had been greedy and rather than doing that, had let Hinata live as his mistress and used her for himself. Then Kakashi had come for her and enlightened her on what was happening.

A blush slowly painted her cheeks as she thought about her first time with Kakashi. He had been so wild, trusting her to be strong enough to handle him. She hadn't been new to what was going on, but had still been grateful that he didn't treat her like a doll, as so many other men might have done. He understood that she had changed, just as he had.

Then, she had learned that Sasuke might be a traitor, as he was the prime candidate for the 'maintainer' role in Pein's schemes, and had watched as the idea broke Naruto down to a point that he had left her and Kakashi behind to find the Uchiha. He had subsequently been captured and the Kyuubi removed from him before she or Kakashi could stop it. And now, she was on her way to talk with the man who was behind all the pain and destruction in her life – Pein, who wanted to seal nine tailed beasts within her and use her as his ultimate weapon to bring 'peace' to their world.

A lot had happened in the last few months, and she knew she was a different person, even from how she had been in Suna. She could and would buy Kakashi enough time to help the back-up teams that would arrive, and they would defeat Pein together. 


	17. Friends Reunite

_Hey, its been a while! But school is done now, so I'll have more time to right, and hopefully I will, because I'm kinda in the mood! XD Where its at right now, I'm only planning one more chapter with the main plot, but afterwards, I'll have a few extra chapters for all you goodies that are so great with me and always review! The extras will be either about what people were doing while Hinata and Kakashi were in Suna or just after the Battle of Konoha, or it'll be after everything is done (for instance, I have an idea for Gaara and Suki - you all remember Suki, right? XD) The extras are likely to be romantic in nature, just to satisfy myself, but we'll see.  
For now, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Friends Reunite

* * *

Unable to keep herself from being curious, Hinata found herself turning her head to watch as the paper tree closed behind her and Konan. Anxiety and anticipation stirred her blood as they walked down the narrow path, deeper into the center of the tree. Finally she would see Nagato, the man who planned to gain control of the ninja world through her. This thought made the strength leave Hinata's body, and dark ideas began to encroach on her mind.

_What if the things Kakashi said are true? Am I too weak to do this? Already I feel nervous and scared. There are three of them and two of us, and we have no idea how quickly back-up can arrive. Kakashi, he's so low on chakra right now, and I really _am_ more defensive than offensive…we could be taken out so easily, and the others would arrive to find us beaten, Kakashi dead, and I…_

Shaking her head roughly, Hinata banished those thoughts from her head. She could do this, she knew she could! But already the thoughts were returning, and a gloom fell over her.

When they finally reached the center the Hyuuga had to raise an arm to shield her eyes, hissing softly through her teeth at how bright it was. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the change in brightness, and as they did she noticed that the tree didn't close at the top, but remained open to allow the sunlight to pour in through the leaves. Following the ray of light with her eyes, her sight landed on the shriveled figure of a man. Bathed in the sunlight, he seemed to be sitting in a metal chair that completely enveloped him, and hundreds of wires were attached to his head, leading into the chair.

Beside him sat a man in a spiraling orange mask, who Hinata correctly assumed was Tobi. He was relaxed, resting against the side of the chair with his head down and his arms crossed over his chest. If it wasn't for the sharp tingle of electricity that ran up her spine that indicated she was being watched by him, she would have thought he was asleep.

She didn't understand though. By all accounts, the only members of Akatsuki that should be left were Nagato, Konan, and Tobi. So then who was this withered man before her? Surely the man who controlled all the Peins wasn't he…

"Nagato," Konan greeted, nodding her head slowly as she continued forward towards him. "Hinata has come here of her free will."

"Really," he replied, his voice deeper than Hinata had expected, causing her to jump slightly as it resonated around her within the chamber. "What a pleasant surprise."

Nervous and slightly frightened, Hinata stepped forward with tiny steps until she was before him and inclined her head in greeting.

Nagato tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to come here willingly. What has happened, to make you change your mind?"

The Byakugan user shifted slightly and raised a hand to drag the heel of it against her eye, as if to rub away tears. "I've lived separated from the survivors of Konoha for so long," she began, "that now that I've returned to them, their feelings seem…false. They'd moved on, believing I was dead with everyone else, and had forgotten me, while I, who had no such assurances, lived in doubt for five years. I just can't adjust to them again, and I don't seem to have a place among them. And then…." Here she stopped and sniffled lightly.

When it didn't seem that Hinata had any intention to continue Nagato shifted his attention to Konan, indicating that she should finish the story.

"I came across Kakashi and Hyuuga-san in the woods surrounding us. They were fighting, and Kakashi said that Hyuuga-san is weak compared to the others, and implied that she is a coward for wanting to wait for the others to arrive," Konan described neutrally.

Hearing the other woman describe their argument so dispassionately and matter-of-factly made Hinata's confidence begin to return. The lack of emotion reminded her that the staged argument was just as emotionless, and held no meaning to it. Kakashi was waiting outside, confident that Hinata could handle everything inside. She would do this.

Nagato's attention shifted back to Hinata, but she kept her head down and clasped one hand around the opposite arm in a defensive position. He nodded suddenly and returned to something that had caught his attention.

"The others?" he intoned.

This time Hinata spoke up, her voice soft and subdued. "Yes, Sasuke returned to the base with Naruto, and said he would be sending back-up."

"And Kakashi is still outside?"

"Yes," she said again. "I told him I was going to scout ahead before Konan found me. He is probably wondering where I am, but he's too weak to come and find me right now."

"I overheard them say that Kakashi expended nearly all of his chakra in the fight with Neji," Konan chipped in, confirming Hinata's statement. "As it is now, he poses no threat to us except being able to tell their back-up where we are."

Nagato was silent for a few moments before he closed his eyes and leaned back. "Very well. Tobi, you will go deal with Kakashi. While you do that, Konan and I will make the preparations for the sealing."

The flare of chakra from Tobi as he stood up worried Hinata, and she couldn't stop herself from watching as he left, worried that Kakashi was wrong and he wouldn't be able to handle one of them on his own.

Turning her head back towards Nagato, she saw that his eyes had opened again and were staring directly at her. A cold brush of fear jolted up her spine, but she forced herself not to react as Konan grabbed her arm.

* * *

Kakashi stared blindly up at the foliage as he waited for whoever Nagato would send after him. He knew the other man would want to get rid of the Sharingan user, but who would he send after him?

Nagato wouldn't come after him himself, he would want to remain near Hinata in an attempt to continue swaying her to his cause. Konan was his right hand 'man', and unarguably the second strongest member of their trio. It would make sense to send her to deal with the Hatake, as she was the most trusted and capable person for the job, but she was also a woman. It would be more expedient to have her stay, in order to keep a reassuring female presence around Hinata.

Which meant that he would have to send Tobi after him.

Kakashi didn't know a lot about Tobi – in fact, nobody really did. He had appeared just before the Battle of Konoha within Akatsuki ranks, so not a lot was known about him, except that he somehow had a Sharingan eye.

There were a few theories about why he did, but Kakashi only considered two of them to be plausible. The first was that Tobi is like Kakashi, and transplanted a Sharingan eye into himself. This would explain why he wore a mask with only one eye opening – it was to prevent the double vision that would occur if both eyes were open.

The second theory was that Tobi is actually a rogue Uchiha. Kakashi couldn't think of any Uchihas that could be Tobi other than Itachi, but he was dead. All the other Uchiha had been killed in the massacre when Sasuke was a child, which made Kakashi lean more towards Tobi having a transplanted Sharingan, like himself.

There was one other possibility, but whenever it occurred to Kakashi, he immediately dismissed it. There was no way that is was true, because there was no way that Obito had manage to survive being crushed all those years ago. And if Obito had somehow been resurrected and was being controlled by Nagato like the Peins, then he wouldn't have a Sharingan eye, but rather the ringed eye of the Rin'negan.

His head turned slightly when he felt the presence of another land a few meters ahead of him.

"Tobi, I presume?" he asked nonchalantly, tilting his head back up towards the tree tops.

"Good guess, Hatake," the other replied, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. The gray-haired ninja looked broken, lying against the tree and not making any attempts to defend himself from the attack that he knew was coming. It made Tobi smirk behind his mask, deeply amused. "But then again, you always were a genius."

Kakashi felt as if the breathe had been punched out of him. That voice sounded too familiar, and the way he casually mentioned his being a genius….

"Sorry Kakashi, but Nagato wants me to take back something I gave to you a long time ago."

* * *

Hinata gasped softly as Konan dragged her closer to the Rin'negan user, whose eyes had begun to peruse her body contemplatively. The other woman finally let go of her arm and left the room, leaving the Hyuuga standing in front of Nagato.

"No doubt you are wondering what is going to happen next," he mused.

"I-I am, actually," she confirmed, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Well, Konan has left to retrieve the jar containing the sealed demons. Once she returns, we will begin the process of placing them within your body. For yourself, it will be quite painful," he admitted, "and it will be very draining for Konan and I. Before we seal them within you, though, you will have to completely relax your body in order to make the transfer easier."

"That may b-be a little hard," Hinata murmured.

"I am aware that the idea of having nine demons sealed within you is making you nervous," he continued. _Understatement of the year_, she thought crossly. "But the process itself won't last long. By putting the demons in the same jar we will be able to seal them within you at the same time."

"That doesn't sound very safe," she observed, biting her lip. Taking all nine demons at the same time could cause serious problems if only one thing went wrong. If Nagato wasn't careful, he could accidentally release all the demons instead of sealing them inside her.

Nagato scowled at Hinata, displeased by her doubt. "I am well aware of the risks involved in the sealing of a demon, much less nine at once – any and all precautions have been taken to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Just then, Konan returned with the sealed jar and placed it on the floor between Nagato and Hinata. Nagato smiled and relaxed. Everything was falling into place just as they should.

"We cannot proceed with the sealing until Tobi returns, but for now, we can make all the preparations," he said.

"Tobi is the maintainer, then, and not Sasuke?" Hinata asked, trying to stall as much as possible.

"As he is right now, Tobi cannot become the maintainer, but once he is successful in defeating Kakashi, then he will be able to take that position," Nagato explained.

"I don't understand," she blinked, confused. _Why would it be necessary for Tobi to beat Kakashi first?_

The Akatsuki leader smirked. "Tobi only has one Sharingan eye. Once he has beaten Kakashi, however…."

Hinata couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped at the revelation. She felt sick to her stomach, and prayed that Kakashi would be able to beat the Akatsuki member.

"Now, shall we proceed?" Nagato asked, though the question seemed hypothetical as Konan once again captured Hinata's arm. She watched in amazement as the walls began to peel away to widen the area and reveal a statue similar to the one present where she and Kakashi had found Sasuke and Naruto. Before her eyes the statue moved forward until it was only a few feet away from the immobile Nagato. Slowly the arms lowered down and came together to form a flat platform, which Konan gently urged Hinata onto. Once she was lying down the Hyuuga turned her head to see Nagato watching her again.

"Something is wrong," he said suddenly, and Hinata stiffened. Could the statue sense that she wasn't truly willing?

Konan, still beside her, suddenly pressed her hand against Hinata's abdomen roughly. Jerking at the harsh treatment but otherwise not moving, she endured it as the blue-haired woman pressed against her in various places.

What Konan concluded made Nagato's teeth set in frustration and Hinata's eye widen in surprise. "There is something within you that is preventing the statue from beginning the transfer."

"What have you done?" he practically growled, eyes narrowing. "The statue can sense if the demons can be transferred into you. For it to not activate because something is already there means…." He stopped himself and hissed.

"Nagato, Tobi is back," Konan broke in. His attention quickly shifted to the other woman and finally he sighed and closed his eyes. Her attention seemed to be focused outside the large room.

"A minor setback, that's all it is. We'll fix this, but for now, let Tobi in," he ordered, and Konan nodded as the papers began to peel away behind her.

Tobi sauntered in nonchalantly and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo," he said, tipping his head forward. The familiar phrase made Hinata sit up in surprise.

"You took longer than I thought you would, Tobi," Nagato reprimanded.

"Yeah, well, I ran into an old friend along the way," he replied. The sunlight filtering through the open ceiling suddenly disappeared, and everyone look up as Kakashi appeared in the opening, landing gracefully on the floor between them all.

"Kakashi!" Hinata shouted, jumping to her feet. She was about to join him when Konan stepped in front of her.

"Oh no you don't," she glared.

"I suppose this was your plan all along, Kakashi?" Nagato asked, sounding bored.

"Not completely. I figured on you sending Tobi to finish me off. I didn't figure that Tobi would be on my side, though," he replied as the man in question joined him at his side.

"And you believe that the three of you can defeat Konan and I?" the Akatsuki leader questioned.

"Easily," Kakashi smirked.

Nagato's head fell forward. Hinata thought he was giving up before a deep, dark chuckle began to echo around them and his chair began to open slowly. "I wasn't the leader of Akatsuki for nothing. Don't let my appearance fool you – I'm stronger than you could ever be!" What stepped out of the chair was his emaciated body, but as he straightened up Nagato began to exude a chakra that could rival one of the tailed beasts, making Kakashi and Tobi both take a step back before solidifying their stances.

"We can take 'im, Kakashi," Tobi said confidently.

"Just don't attack recklessly like you usually do," he retorted, scowling slightly in Nagato's direction. "That's the reason you're in this current situation."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "You can berate me later, right now, let's destroy this bastard!"

* * *

"So, you would have betrayed us all along," Konan observed angrily, for the first time showing real emotion as papers began to peel off her robe and form large wings behind her. They spread out and began to flap, lifting the blue-haired ninja up into the air.

"Don't kid yourself," Hinata returned, "I was never one of you to begin with, so I was always loyal to my friends." Gathering her chakra into her feet, Hinata leapt backwards in a somersault just as Konan she sent a wave of razor sharp paper to where she had been standing. "Byakugan."

_I've got to be careful. Konan doesn't have any abilities past her origami techniques, but she's mastered it, and she's fast. It's a long-range ability – my _Kaiten _will be able to counter it, but if I want to defeat her I need to close with her so that I can use the _Jūken_…_._ If I could just get close enough to press her chakra points…_

"You are mistaken if you believe you can defeat me," the other woman said, releasing a torrent of paper missiles. Barely dodging them, Hinata hissed out a breath as the edge of one sliced her cheek. The Hyuuga tasted blood in her mouth as she released _Hakkesho Kaiten_ in a whirl of power, the glow of her defense swelling out from her body to completely surround her. The papers were shredded as they encountered her ultimate defense.

"My papers are endless!" Konan continued, bombarding Hinata with attack after attack. "Your defense may protect you, but nothing can fight my origami; no fire can burn it, and no water can dampen it! For Nagato and the Akatsuki, I will not let you escape!"

"If there's one thing I've learned over the last five years, it's that you have to fight for yourself!" Hinata shouted, charging forward through the stream of papers. She ignored the tiny bursts of pain as the papers cut her arms and face, determined to close with Konan in order to attack her chakra points. She could see them under the surface of the vortex of paper surrounding the other. "To believe in yourself first and foremost, and gain strength from within, not without!"

_C'mon, I just need one opening…if I can get close for just an instant, I can use my _Jūho Sōshiken_ to permanently close her chakra holes. It's not as fast as the _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_, but it is a lot more powerful. I'll have to risk it if I want to defeat Konan._

From behind them Hinata suddenly heard a man's shout of pained surprise. Unwilling to be distracted at a moment like this, and trusting that Kakashi would be able to handle himself, she pressed onwards, ducking and dodging the thin projectiles. Konan must have heard the sound too, however, as she turned her body in surprise, as if instinctively she felt drawn to the noise, to defend Nagato if need be.

Hinata's eyes widened as she focused on her goal. _Yes, this is it…!_

"_Jūho Sōshiken_!"

Too late, Konan twisted back to face Hinata as she bore down on her. With swift and efficient accuracy, the Hyuuga's chakra coated fingertips drilled into Konan's arms and chest. This move only temporarily disabled the opponent – just long enough for Hinata to charge herself for two punches that would permanently redirect chakra based on the _tenketsu_ that she would hit. With precision, she could actually cause a person's heart to explode in their body after paralyzing them. Hinata didn't desire to kill her opponent, though, and so would seek out the chakra nodes in both her shoulders, thus cutting off all chakra to Konan's arms and defeating her.

Hinata watched as Konan's eyes widened in shock as paper began to fall all around them. Pulling her arms back to get a quicker and more powerful swing, the Hyuuga charged as much chakra into her hands as she could. It surrounded her open palms and began to take the shape of twin lion heads.

"This is for me, for Konoha, and…for Neji-niisan," she said through gritted teeth. Rearing her arms back, she swung them forward. Konan tried desperately to move out of the way, but without chakra to boost her speed, Hinata's palms met both her shoulders with startling force. The Akatsuki lieutenant cried out as she felt the chakra nodes in her arms permanently seal and began to fall back to earth, followed more slowly by Hinata.

Touching ground first with her tiptoes and then landing on her feet, Hinata walked towards the Akatsuki's fallen angel. "You tried to fight for peace," she murmured to her silent foe, "but peace is not won through battles. It is achieved through compromise, love, and trust."

Sighing, Hinata stood and turned towards the three men behind her and felt her blood run cold. "KAKASHI!"

* * *

Nagato grunted as he continued to be assaulted on two fronts. Even with his immense amount of chakra that had slowly been returned to him as his bodies were defeated, his own body was in horrible disrepair. He simply couldn't keep up with Kakashi and Tobi as they darted around him, slowly wearing his body down further with onslaught after onslaught.

If he wanted to come out the victor in this battle, he would have to force both men away from him so that he could use some long-range, chakra-based attacks. He didn't stand a chance if Kakashi and Tobi continued to use _taijutsu_-based strikes. In order to force them away, however, he would have to take a risk and leave himself open in order to create a power burst that would knock them back.

Gritting his teeth, the Akatsuki leader continued to raise his arms and block the punches thrown his way. Flicking his eyes over both opponents, they widened when he noticed a faint twinge in Kakashi's step. Just as the silver-haired jounin began to falter again, Nagato forced as much chakra as he could up from his core and outwards. It sizzled in the air as it encountered his enemies and threw them backwards across the room.

_I need just one shot…_

Ignoring Kakashi for the moment, Nagato focused his gaze on Tobi. Before, he hadn't been able to gain eye contact due to the mask-wearer's swift movements and his own need to protect his head from kicks and punches. Now however, he could feel the snap of Tobi's control as their eyes met, making Nagato smirk.

Kakashi shook his head as he stood up again, spearing his focus out in all direction in order to figure out where Nagato and Tobi were.

A cold chill suddenly ran down his spine, and he barely jumped out of the way in time as he felt the sharp edge of a kunai slice through his shirt.

_What…?_

"KAKASHI!" he heard Hinata shout. Turning in her direction, he felt the air shift beside him, indicating that he had barely dodged another downward slice from Tobi's kunai.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded, neatly countering each of his friend's movements.

The newest Akatsuki member didn't answer, and instead continued to attack the other.

"I can answer that question for you," Nagato said, chuckling. Kakashi could feel the disturbance in the air, like the suction of a vacuum as Nagato began to gather the energy around them into himself. "I can control my bodies and the _jinchuriki_ with my Rin'negan, as I'm sure you know. What you may not know, is that I can use it to control people that have _dojutsu Kekkei Genkai_. It was used to control Sasuke when we capture Naruto, and I'm using it now to control Tobi."

Kakashi panted as he continued moving, his body wearing out faster now as his opponent was someone who could move swiftly, whereas before he was the attacker and not the defender.

"Prepare to leave this world, Kakashi!" Nagato shouted, arms stretching forward to release his attack.

"I don't think so!" a feminine voice answered. Jerking his head upward, Nagato couldn't get his arms out of the way in time to avoid Hinata's kick as she leapt down at him. Shouting as he felt the bones in his arms bruise from the impact, he forced his body to leap backwards to dodge her palm as it came towards him, seeking out his chakra points.

"This war is over, Nagato," Hinata proclaimed. "You are the only person left. Once you are defeated, true healing can begin."

"No!" he yelled, finding new strength in his limbs as he attempted to fight Hinata. "I am to bring peace to this world! I would have done it through you, and my people could finally be happy!"

"You acted selfishly, and that is why you couldn't succeed, because in trying to bring yourself happiness you destroyed all others! That is not the meaning of peace!" she returned, spinning neatly as he began to attack in full force.

Behind her, she sensed that Kakashi was slowly gaining the upper hand over Tobi, but he was quickly tiring as well. Before, when both Kakashi and Tobi were opposing Nagato, he didn't feel the strain of battle, but now Hinata wasn't sure how long he could last.

Hinata suddenly noticed that the flow of chakra was moving within Nagato's body. Whereas before, it was focused predominantly behind his eyes, it was now flowing away into his arms and legs.

_He's using his chakra to force his body to move! When the chakra is gathered behind his eyes, like when he gained control over Tobi, he is using the Rin'negan, but now it is entering different parts of his body! If it is not behind his eyes, then that must mean his control over Tobi is slipping! That is why Kakashi is gaining on Tobi, now. He's trying to break the hold over himself and isn't fighting!_

"_Shinra Tensei_!" Hinata suddenly heard Nagato shout. Having been distracted from her own fight by her thoughts, Hinata didn't take into account the meaning of the other suddenly gathering chakra into his hands, and so flew backwards when she was hit full blast by Nagato. "Ahhh!"

"Hinata!" Kakashi cried out, feeling her impact with the ground near him. Swinging his leg up with newfound agility, he knocked Tobi aside and went to her side to help her up.

Wincing at a pain in her side, she stood as quickly as possible. "I know how to beat Nagato!" she whispered urgently. "But you'll have to use your Sharingan!"

Kakashi hesitated. "Hinata, if I use the Sharingan, it'll use up the last of my chakra. I won't be able to fight afterwards, so if it doesn't work…."

"It'll work," she assured him. "Just trust me, and be ready to use it when I say so."

"All right, Hinata," he accepted. He sensed her leaving his side, and so threw himself back into battle with Tobi. They couldn't let Nagato become aware of their plan, and so Kakashi focused on defending, storing up his energy so that he could use his Sharingan. Hopefully it wouldn't be for the last time.

"Back for more, Hinata?" Nagato taunted, his hands coming together again, preparing to blast her a second time. Hinata didn't know how draining the move was, but she knew that the more powerful the attack, the more draining it would be for Nagato, and painful for herself. She had heard that it could kill a person at a certain level, so darting forward with a quick boost of chakra to her feet, Hinata dived to the ground and swung around him, coming up behind the other. Thanks to his slower moving form, Hinata managed to get a jab into his side before his elbow came down and connected with her cheek.

Before, when she had been blown away, Hinata had sensed the chakra returning to Nagato's eyes, and knew that he was regaining control over Tobi. For her plan to work, she needed to distract Nagato enough to make him reroute the chakra to his limbs. If he did that, she could press the chakra hole at the back of his head, and thus stop the chakra from returning to his eyes. If that happened, he would lose some if not all of his control over Tobi, and it would mean Kakashi would stand a chance in catching Nagato in a _genjutsu_, long enough at least to restrain him.

That would put her in a fairly dangerous position, however – as his chakra-infused limbs would become faster and stronger. She would just have to be that much quicker.

"What's wrong, Nagato, slowing down already?" she chanted, infusing as much chakra as she dared into her legs so that she could dart around him quicker than the eye could follow. If he felt he was beginning to slow down, maybe he would send the chakra to his legs rather than his arms, and make it easier to dodge any attacks he would throw at her.

"Bitch," he hissed, lightening his control on Tobi more and more as he attempted to keep up with her.

Across the room, Kakashi sensed Tobi was attacking him with less and less fervor. _Hinata's plan must be working…_

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked loudly, trying to laugh but only succeeding in giving out a nervous wheeze. Nagato didn't seem to tell the difference, however, as he continued to pursue her, forcing the chakra in his arms and legs at quicker speeds.

_Nearly there…_

_Now!_

Stopping in a direct path in front of Kakashi, Hinata solidified her stance and let Nagato come to her. As he stepped in front of her, he seemed to sense her intent, but it was too late to save himself.

"Kakashi!" she called out as she stretched out her arm. It easily and swiftly wrapped around Nagato, and her fingers pressed into the flesh of his neck, sealing the _tenketsu_ that allowed chakra to flow in and out of his head. She began to move out of the way when she noticed Nagato's hands were in front of his chest in a telltale position.

_No…_

When Kakashi heard Hinata call his name he immediately spun around to face her voice, unafraid of Tobi's interference as he ripped aside his blind fold.

"Sharingan!" His gaze met Nagato's, and he could feel the wretched pull as the Akatsuki leader tried to redirect his chakra back into his eyes to counter the attack, but could not. Easily trapping the other man into a _genjutsu_, Kakashi paused to catch his breath, tipping his head back, vaguely registering the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Oh man, what happened?" Tobi moaned from behind him.

"I'll explain later, for now, restrain Nagato with the chakra-disrupting ropes Hinata and I brought," Kakashi commanded, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees.

"Roger that, boss," Tobi quipped, hopping forward. For a moment there was silence, and Kakashi began to grow worried at the lack of response from Hinata.

"Tobi, is Hinata –" Kakashi tried to ask as he rushed forward, but he was interrupted by Tobi shout of alarm.

"HINATA!"

* * *

_Japanese Terminology_

_Kaiten: the defensive style of the Hyuuga clan_

_Juken: meaning "Gentle Fist", it is the fighting style of the Hyuuga clan_

___Hakkesho Kaiten_: meaning "Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin", it is the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga. It provides a near 360 degree range of sight, having only one blind spot at the nape of the neck.

_Jūho Sōshiken : meaning "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists", it is a technique developed by Hinata that involves enshrouded the palms with chakra and then attacking the opponent with them. _

_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho: meaning "Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms", it is a fighting technique used by the Hyuuga to close the tenketsu in an opponent's body._

_tenketsu: meaning "chakra points". There are 361 tenketsu points along a person's Chakra Pathway System._

_dojutsu: meaning "eye techniques", it is the bloodline limits that work via the user's eyes, ie. Sharingan, Byakugan, Rin'negan_

_Kekkai Genkai: meaning "bloodline limit", it is abilities that are passed down genetically in specific clans._

_Shinra Tensei: meaning "almighty push", it is an attack used by Pein that manipulates gravity at the user's will to push matter away. It can easily shatter wood, bone, stone, and metal._


	18. Konohagakure

Chapter Eighteen – Konohagakure

* * *

"_Hinata-sama," a voice called._

_Sighing softly, said woman slowly blinked open her eyes. _I'm in the hospital…? But the hospital was destroyed during the Battle…

"_It's just the image of how you remember the hospital to be," the voice answered. Turning towards it, Hinata somehow wasn't surprised to see her cousin's smiling face._

"_Did I get hurt, Neji-niisan?" she whispered._

_His smile faded somewhat. "Yes, you did."_

"_Am I…dead?" she asked brokenly, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. Not that long ago, she wouldn't have been so afraid of dying, but now, she had so much to lose._

_His hand covered hers soothingly. "No, Hinata-sama, you are not dead. You will make a full recovery. I just came to say goodbye. We all did."_

"_What…?" Looking around, Hinata felt her tears fall as she saw all the people surrounding her bed. "Father, Hanabi-chan, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san…Sakura-chan."_

_They all smiled and nodded, reaching out to lay their hands on her arms reassuringly._

"_Thanks to you and Hatake-san, we can move on now," Neji explained, brushing her bangs off her forehead._

"_You mean you're leaving?" she asked, saddened._

"_Yes, I'm afraid we have to. We don't belong to this world anymore," he said wistfully, looking upwards. "Before we leave, though, each of us has something we wish to say."_

"_You all want to speak to me?" Hinata asked, surprised and deeply honored. Together they nodded, before her father stepped forward._

"_Hinata, I never had the chance to apologize for the way I treated you as a child. And even through my actions, you grew into a powerful, confident young woman. I'm very proud of you," he told her._

"_Father," she whispered softly, desperately trying not to cry. When her sister stepped up to take her father's place, her smile only wobbled a little bit._

"_Even though father tried to make me the heir after disinheriting you, I knew I wasn't right for the job. Too much responsibility and maturity for me to handle," Hanabi admitted, grinning cheerfully. "I always knew that you would be the one to lead our clan into a new age, one without the Curse Seal. I didn't quite see it like this," she said ruefully, "but I know that you will raise your children to love each other, and to look to the past as a lesson on how to create their future."_

"_That sounded pretty mature to me," Hinata giggled, wiping her eyes._

"_Yeah, well, don't expect more of it." Still smiling, she stepped back to let Tsunade and Shizune step forward._

"_Bet you can't guess what we want to say to you," Tsunade boasted, hands on her hips while Shizune rolled her eyes and smiled behind her hands._

"_You're right, I can't," Hinata admitted. She giggled when Tsunade pumped her fist into the air._

"_First bet I've ever won," she confessed. _

"_We want to also tell you how proud we are," Shizune interjected. "It was an honour to teach you." She bowed, and Hinata inclined her head in return, smiling._

"_It's your responsibility to rebuild the hospital, Hinata," Tsunade ordered, not unkindly. "You need to pass on your medical knowledge to the future."_

"_I will," she vowed, sniffling. Her watering eyes turned to tears when Sakura finally stepped forward._

"_Sakura-chan," she whispered, heartbroken._

"_I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye, Hinata," she began. "I loved learning with you under Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama. But, my time to shine had come. I don't regret what I did," she murmured._

"_I know," Hinata reached for her hand and held in. "In your place, I would have done the same thing."_

"_I know you would have," Sakura smiled. "That's why I have a message I'd like you to tell Naruto. Tell him I did love him, with all my heart, and that I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell him that. Tell him that I didn't feel any pain," she choked out, trying to hold back her tears. "And tell him to stay with Sasuke-kun. They're all they have left of our little gang."_

"_I will tell him," Hinata promised. "He knew though, Sakura-chan. He knew you loved him, just as much as you loved Sasuke-kun."_

_Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes. "It's nice to hear the words, though," she said._

"_Yes, it is," Hinata agreed. "You know, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun loved you, in the only way he knows how."_

"_I know," she nodded, sniffling. _

"_Will I ever see you all again?" Hinata asked softly._

"_Do not fear, Hinata-sama, for though we no longer physically exist, a piece of us will live on in Konoha and its survivors," Neji said, cupping her other hand. "And one day, we'll see each other in the Great Beyond."_

_Her smile wobbled, but Neji's words brought her great comfort and she nodded resolutely. "We will see each other again," she promised._

_Neji smiled widely, pleased and proud of his cousin. "Yes, we will. Goodbye, Hinata-sama."_

"_Goodbye," she answered softly, her eyes drifting shut again as everyone around her slowly faded away, only leaving behind a faint brush of their auras._

* * *

"Nnng."

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" someone shouted. Immediately, everyone gathered around Hinata's bedside, one man pushing himself to the front of the crowd.

"Dammit, quit crowding her!" Kakashi barked, scowling at a few people. His head whipped back around when a faint giggle escaped the woman lying on the bed.

"Hinata," he breathed, taking her hand in his own.

She smiled up at him. "Kakashi … we beat him, didn't we?" she asked hoarsely. Someone gave her a cup of water and she gratefully drank it.

"Yeah, we did, and it's all thanks to you," he confirmed. For the moment, the couple seemed content to just smile at each other, but there were more pressing things that still needed to be dealt with, making the surrounding crowd antsy with anticipation and curiosity.

"Okay, quit the lovey-dovey crap, it's our turn now!" Ino demanded loudly, making Hinata's smile widen as she looked at everyone around her. "What happened when you battled Nagato? Why didn't you wait for back-up? Who dealt the final blow? And who is this guy?" the buxom blonde finished off, pointing to the still masked Tobi.

"I think maybe we should let Hyuuga-chan rest," the ex-Akatsuki member laughed, "and let Kakashi and I answer the questions." Reaching up, he took of the mask and revealed his face.

"You only have one Sharingan!" Naruto pointed out loudly, making Sasuke nudge him roughly.

"But if you only have one, how were you supposed to replace Sasuke as the maintainer?" the rebel leader asked more calmly.

Tobi scratched his head, sheepish. "I was supposed to take back the Sharingan eye that I gave to Kakashi long ago."

"You _gave_ Kakashi-sensei his Sharingan?"

"Hn. So you must be Obito, then," Sasuke guessed.

"Yep, I sure am!" Obitio cheerfully admitted. "How do you know about me, though?"

"You _are_ an Uchiha," Sasuke said. "We honour our fallen clansmen. I grew up hearing stories about what you did. Your father, particularly, was very proud of you. Though you aren't quite as dead as everyone thought you were," he smirked.

Obito stared at his clansman, slightly incredulous. _Is he being rude, or is he trying to make a joke?_

"Haha, Sasuke's just trying to be funny, aren't you Sasuke?" Naruto said, laughing loudly and slapping his friend on the back.

Sasuke scowled. "No, I'm being serious. We honoured him when we thought he was dead, and now he isn't. At least now I won't have to revive the clan on my own," he mused aloud.

"You'd accept me back into the clan after all that's happened?" Obito asked happily, grinning widely.

"Whatever you've done can never match what I have done," Sasuke said somewhat arrogantly.

"Great, now he's gonna be conceited about who is more traitorous," Kiba grumbled, making Akamaru whine sympathetically.

"When did you decide to betray Nagato, Obito-san?" Ino interrupted, slightly dazzled by his rugged good looks and his tale. Chouji huffed beside her, amused.

"Well, I was never really on his side," Obito admitted. "But he's responsible for my current well-being, so I thought it would be weird if I just left. Staying certainly made spying on him a helluva lot easier, though. I guess I really betrayed him when I was sent after Kakashi. It was hilarious when he found out who I was!" the Uchiha laughed. "He thought I was seriously going to take his eye!"

"It's hard not to think that when you say 'I'm taking your eye back'!" Kakashi defended hotly, unable to keep his cool in the face of Obito's teasing. _Man, it's like we're kids again_, he thought grumpily.

Hinata giggled again at how silly everyone was being. "What is going to happen to Nagato, Konan, and the rest of the Pein bodies?" she asked softly, redirecting attention back to her.

"For now, we have Konan and Nagato under lock down," Shikamaru answered. "When you defeated Nagato, he released the jutsu binding life into the Peins, so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"They're dead?" she asked, startled. "Then that means…."

"We're preparing Neji's body for burial," Kurenai said, laying her hand on Hinata's. She understood Hinata's pain, and when her ex-student tearfully thanked her, she merely nodded and smiled.

"Hn. I'm not the only one that has to rebuild a clan," Sasuke observed, humour lacing his voice.

"Hey, that's right!" Naruto shouted, unmindful of how both his former teacher and Hinata had stiffened at Sasuke's statement. "Hinata's the only Hyuuga left. Hey, you aren't going to brand your second born and create the two branches again, are you?" he asked worriedly.

Hinata smiled, trying not to choke on her words. "No, I won't repeat mistakes of the past," she said, unconsciously touching her hands to her stomach.

_Could what Konan and Nagato suggested be true?_ she wondered.

"Where is Suki?" she asked suddenly, wanting to see her friend at such a crucial time.

"She left with Gaara and Kankuro," Chouji told her. "With news that Nagato was defeated, Gaara immediately left. Something about getting his lands back into the rightful hands."

"I guess the ninja world is just gonna pick up where it left off," Ino concluded. "That means Konoha's got some catching up to do!"

"Plans can be made later," Kakashi butted in, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over Hinata's clasped hand. "For now, Hinata still needs rest."

Snorting, Sasuke smirked and left, understanding what it was Kakashi wanted. With his departure, one by one everyone left, saying goodbye to Hinata on their way and promising to come visit her soon.

"Wait, Naruto," Hinata begged as he passed her bedside. Blinking at her, surprised and confused, he nodded and waited until the others had filed out.

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked.

"When I was unconscious, I saw Sakura-chan in a dream," she told him. She watched his eyes widen, his full attention focused on her and her words.

"What'd she say?" Naruto demanded.

"She wanted me to tell you that she didn't feel any pain when she passed, and that she didn't regret her actions to save you," Hinata answered. "She also wanted me to tell you that she did love you, with all her heart, and now she wants you and Sasuke to move on together."

Nodding, he sniffed loudly and pressed his hands to his eyes, breathing deeply. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'll see you later."

"All right, I'll see you later…Hokage."

Smiling even in the face of his grief, Naruto nodded and left, to find Sasuke and tell him Sakura's last words.

Sighing, Kakashi slumped into a chair beside Hinata's bed, scratching absentmindedly at his blindfold. "Naruto has a lot of pain that needs resolving. I hope Sasuke is up to the challenge."

"Naruto will be okay. The next step is to rebuild – our lives, and Konoha," Hinata said thoughtfully. "A lot of buildings need to be rebuilt – namely Hokage Tower, and the hospital. Then houses need to be built for the remaining ninja and for any ninja that can be convinced to move here from other Hidden Villages, and –."

"Hinata," Kakashi chuckled, silencing her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Let's just rest together for a while and worry about that later. Besides, Naruto's gonna become Hokage – he can worry about that stuff with Sasuke. We have other things that are more important right now."

"Like getting better?" she asked, laughing.

"Yes, exactly."

"And resting."

"Yes."

"And babies," she added, looking away innocently.

"Yes, and babies," he agreed. "Wait, babies?" Shooting up to his feet, he open and closed his mouth like a fish, gaping. "Hinata, are you…?"

"I think so," she murmured.

"A baby," he repeated, incredulous. "How –."

"Oh no, nuh uh, Kakashi! You know very well how this happened," she laughed, reaching out to take his hand. Slowly, he sat back down and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Pregnant."

"Yes, that's what I'd have to be to have a baby," she confirmed, giggling. Honestly, his reaction was too much.

"I guess that means we'll have to get married," he said seriously.

"Think you can handle married life, Mr. Hatake?" she teased.

"I don't have to get rid of my Icha Icha book, do I?" he asked, mock fright filling his voice and making her laugh again.

"No, so long as not all of your bad habits brush off onto our children!" she insisted.

"Children. Just how many do you want to have, Ms. Hyuuga?" Kakashi questioned, leaning slowly towards her.

"Well, we do have to rebuild my clan. To do that, I'd say we need to have, oh…at least ten."

Kakashi chuckled low in his throat. "If that is what you need of me, I guess I'll have to oblige," he murmured, pressing chaste kisses to her lips.

"Good. I also need you to grow old with me and love me for the rest of our lives," she demanded, cupping the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

"I can do that, so long as you don't mind a blind old man like me."

"Don't worry, for as long as you need it, my eyes are yours. Together, there is no one more powerful." Smiling against his lips, Hinata pulled him close into a simple embrace, vowing that as long as they had each other, no force on earth could come between them. And together, they would help their friends rebuilt their lives, and their homes until Konoha was as it used to be.

* * *

_And so concludes our main story!  
I decided to put my Authors Notes here, because I figured you'd all want to jump right into the epilogue. Never fear that this story is over, though! Yes, the main plot is done (and I'm sorry for such a short ending, I'm usually much better with epilogues D:), but there is more to come! I have some 'extras' planned, instead of a sequel, so that I can continue to write in this universe about what everyone else was doing during the story, or is doing afterward. They'll all be oneshots, some longer than others, so if there is anyone specific you want to know about during or after 'Power', let me know in your review and I see to it that you know what was going on XD  
You may not like how I pair people up, but these extras will be fun, funny, and sometimes pipin' hot! So look forward to it!_


	19. Extra :: Sasuke and Naruto

Extra 1 – Sasuke and Naruto

* * *

When Sasuke walked into the newly built office in Hokage Tower, he could immediately tell that something was off. Rather than being greeted by the _dobe_'s moronically cheerful grin, he was given a bland stare before even that vanished as Naruto went back to looking out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, dropping a pile of papers on the desk. Hanging off the corner was Naruto's triangular hat; Sasuke picked it up, turning it within his hands appraisingly. "Worried about your duties already? We haven't even been up and running for a week yet."

Naruto sighed softly and turned around to face his long time friend and enemy. "No, that's not it." Coming forward slowly, he dropped himself into the chair and stared into space.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke persisted, making Naruto look at him again.

"It's just that…everything's done. There're some more housing units that could still be built as more people emigrate here from the surrounding nations, but for now, everyone has a house to live in; the hospital is nearly complete, and Hokage Tower is done. The Ninja Academy is finished also," Naruto explained, though it didn't really make his problem any clearer to the Uchiha. His expression must have expressed that, because Naruto sighed and tried again.

"I don't have anything to keep my mind willingly occupied," he said, staring at his hands. "Before, when I was helping with the construction, I could just switch my mind off and work, but now that I'm doing work that requires me to think, all I can think about is Sakura-chan." His voice slowly got quieter as he talked, until his words barely came above a whisper.

Sasuke sighed, finally understanding. Coming around the desk, he sat on the edge and spun Naruto's chair to the side to face him. Naruto's dimmed blue eyes stared up at the raven, and Sasuke's heart clenched at the sadness radiating from their depths.

"Naruto, I know how you feel," he began, but Naruto suddenly shot up to his feet, anger seeping into his gaze.

"You don't know how I feel!" Naruto shouted, needing to argue. If he was sad for much longer, Naruto wasn't sure he'd ever be able to pull himself out of the grasping clutches of depression. So he got angry.

"You never loved Sakura-chan; you barely even tolerated her, and you made sure she knew that!" Naruto continued, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I _loved_ her, and I have to live with the knowledge that she died to save me! She sacrificed herself because she loved me too, and maybe if I had just been stronger, if I had resisted the pull of power a little more…Sakura would still be alive," he breathed, falling back into his chair, arms limp at his sides. "Maybe we would have been able to live together, and have a family. Maybe I should have told her I loved her more often, and then she might have told me, and…."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed hard, lightly shaking the blond. "Nothing you could have done would change what Sakura did. She wanted to prove herself to everyone – she wanted to prove herself to you. There isn't anything you could have done that would have stopped Sakura from doing her best to save you."

Naruto looked up at the other man again, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "How can you be so calm? Sakura-chan's dead – we'll never see her again. Never listen to her voice raised in anger, never share meals, never go on missions, never—"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, voice frosty in its ire. "Don't assume that I'm not as upset about this as you are. The last thing I said to Sakura was that she was bothersome and clingy; my final words to her were ones of anger and annoyance. Don't you think I regret leaving on those terms, knowing that she probably died thinking I hate her?"

The blond's eyes were wide open, staring in shock. "I didn't—"

"No, you'll listen to me for once, _u__suratonkachi_! You aren't the only one that needs to vent! I never hated Sakura," he admitted. "I disliked her a lot of the time for always chasing after me, but in my own way, I loved her as my teammate, and I regret the way she died. So don't assume that you are the only one feeling grief! How do you think Kakashi feels? He's probably kicking himself that he didn't get there to protect her – he's the only father figure any of us really had growing up, and she died at a time that he couldn't help her. So don't feel sorry for yourself, Naruto, because there's plenty of people in the same boat as you," Sasuke finished, feeling drained after all that.

For a while neither man said anything, until finally Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's easy to forget that everyone has suffered as much as I have. I don't think that my pain is more important than anyone else's, it's just…."

"I know, _dobe_, I know."

"Hinata-chan said Sakura-chan visited her in a dream," Naruto offered, and Sasuke gladly picked up his olive branch, lips quirking into a small smile.

"What did Sakura tell her?"

"Sakura-chan wanted me to know that she loved me, but that she wanted me to move on and be happy with you," Naruto revealed, propping his chin on his fist.

"Is that what's really bothering you?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. "The fact that she doesn't want you to mourn for her?"

"I don't know," Naruto hissed, standing up swiftly and pacing to the window. "Why're you so shocked, anyway? Aren't you mourning for her?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not letting my memories of her bog me down – I'm letting them uplift me, instead, and I'm learning from them."

"And what are you learning?" Naruto sneered.

"To care more," the Uchiha said calmly. The blond's eyes widened in surprise, head whipping around to stare at his companion. "If Sakura only taught me one thing, it's that I hold myself away from people too much; mostly because I'm scared to care, but also because it's become a habit. I'm trying to break that habit by being more friendly, engaging in conversation, seeking out friends. Sakura taught me that it's better to have hurt and loved freely than to be untouched and alone."

"Sasuke, I—"

"What has Sakura taught you, Naruto?" With those parting words, Sasuke went back out, leaving the door open behind him.

* * *

That night, just as Sasuke was preparing to go to bed, he heard loud and hurried knocking on his door…that kept going, and going, and going.

_Dammit, at this rate whoever is at my door will wake up the whole neighbourhood before I even get to them!_ Swearing under his breath, Sasuke rushed to the front door and yanked it open, only to gaze in wonder at a wobbling and drunk Hokage.

"Where the hell did you get sake from?" he demanded. Naruto just ignored him, stumbling into the apartment instead.

"I wush happy jusht to mourn for her, you know," he slurred, swinging his arm up and around to point accusingly at the glaring Uchiha. The quick movement made his entire body spin, and he stared in confusion at the surrounding furniture.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my apartment, you idiot," Sasuke growled. "A 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Why'd you bring me here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly the blond became delusional when he was drunk. He sighed loudly.

"Look, you can stay here tonight, but I don't want you bitching about headaches tomorrow morning," Sasuke ordered, pointing to the couch. "I'd offer you my bed, but I really don't want you here right now, so you'll have to be happy with the couch." Turning on his heel, Sasuke began to stalk to his room but was halted by a suddenly lucid Naruto grabbing his arm.

"You asked me earlier what Sakura taught me," Naruto reminded him.

"Yeah, I did," Sasuke agreed, "but I wasn't expecting a response. Certainly not one at 1 in the morning! It was more of a hypothetical question to make you stop whining."

"_Teme_," Naruto growled. "I was going to say that Sakura taught me to never give up on things that were important to me, but you are really testing my patience."

"_Your_ patience? There isn't a patient bone in your body, _u__suratonkachi_."

Naruto pouted, then suddenly grinned mischievously and bolted for Sasuke's bedroom. Swearing, the Uchiha followed him, only to see Naruto already in bed, covers pulled up over his chest where he had crossed his arms.

"Get the fuck out of my bed," Sasuke growled.

"Now, now, Sasuke, that's not very caring," Naruto purred, laughing lighting his eyes.

"Look, I'm glad you aren't sad anymore, but get out of my bed."

"No," the blond countered. "Right now it is important to me that I sleep in your bed, and I won't give up."

His eye twitching angrily, Sasuke finally blew out a long breath. "Fine, just don't cuddle me in your sleep," he half-joked, half-seriously demanded, pulling off his shirt and climbing into the bed.

"I don't cuddle," Naruto retorted, turning over so his back faced the Uchiha.

"Whatever."


	20. Extra :: Gaara and Suki

_Just updating this, because it came to my attention through a review that I had accidentally written Temari alive in this chapter, which is wrong. The only excuse I can give is that subconsciously, I wanted her alive._

_I also want to say that this will be the last update on this story. I had another Extra planned, but its been more than a year since I'd started it, and I no longer remember what I wanted to write for it. I'm also not really into the Naruto fandom anymore, but have instead returned to my roots, as it were. Inuyasha was one of the first anime/manga I fell in love with, when I was younger, and I still love it very much today. Submersing myself in the SessKag site Dokuga, and the group on dA has also done a lot for me, and I have a feeling that I'm there to stay._

_With those last words, I bid you goodbye, Naruto fandom._

* * *

Extra 2 – Gaara and Suki

* * *

"Gaara-sama, the last of the volunteers have just left for Konoha," Suki said as she entered his office, a pile of paperwork in her arms.

"Then what is that you are carrying?" he asked, inclining his head tellingly.

"Ah! These are the last things you need to sign to officially change the citizenships of the volunteers from Suna to Konoha," she explained, dropping them on his desk. He picked one up and scanned it slowly.

It had been a few months since Suki had left Konoha and Hinata's side to return to the only home she knew. Since the death of Tatsuo, she had been debating the best course of action. She didn't want to go home disgraced – not only was her master dead, but a traitor to the ninja world for working with Pein. The shame her family was probably experiencing for sending their daughter to him would only be increased were she to return home. Of course, she could have remained with Hinata-san, but Konoha was unfamiliar to her, and Hinata was busy setting up her own life and getting used to becoming a mother and wife. She didn't need Suki around to worry about too.

So Suki had returned to Suna. Upon arriving and stating her name, Suki was told that the _Kazekage_ had requested her presence should she return. A little worried as to why he would want to see her (after all, she was just a lowly mistress to the man who had betrayed Suna; she hadn't even made it into his bed before he was killed), she made her way to the Kage Tower and knocked on his door.

"_Enter," a stern voice called out. Gulping, Suki did as ordered, opening the door slowly and stepping in with small footsteps._

"_You requested my presence, Kazekage-sama?" she managed to say without stuttering._

_He looked up from his desk and in one quick glanced sized her up. "You are Suki, one of Tatsuo's former mistresses?" he asked._

"_Y-yes," she mumbled. _Oh god, this _is_ about Tatsuo!

"_You are also a close friend to Hinata of the Leaf, who in turn is a friend of Naruto, the new Hokage," he observed, clasping his hands in front of his face._

"_U-um, yes. I-If you don't mind my asking…why was I ordered here?"_

_He stared at her silently for a minute before leaning back in his chair. "I would like to offer you the job of my secretary."_

"_Excuse me?" she exclaimed, startled. She had expected him to throw her out of Suna, not offer her a job! Was he serious?_

_He stood up and walked around the desk to lean on the edge and cross his arms over his chest. "While I was gone, Tatsuo made many changes to how things were run in Suna, and frankly, it is too much work for me to go through on my own. My former secretary, Matsuri," he stopped and had to visibly collect himself, his eyes closing, "was killed during the Battle of Konoha, and so I am in need of a new one. I need someone I can trust, and as Hinata-san has confidence in you, I feel that I can place my faith in you as well."_

"_Kazekage-sama, you do me a great honour!" she smiled, bowing low. "I would love to be your secretary."_

"_Call me Gaara," he responded, going back around his desk to sit down, a clear dismissal. Nodding rapidly and backing out, she left, her heart pounding._

_Whatever she had been expecting when she returned to Suna, it wasn't this! Not only would she have a job (something she had thought she would have to work hard to find, and even then, she wouldn't get one this good, considering her past associations), she would also manage to redeem herself and her family!_

She smiled as she remembered that fateful day. She had been truly frightened of the returned Kazekage, but over the last few weeks she had come to know him better, and realized that beneath his cold exterior, he was a good man. She was proud to be known as his secretary.

"So once I sign these, the volunteers will be Konoha citizens?" he asked, bringing her attention back to the present.

"Well, they will need Naruto-sama's signature as well," she said. Since working with Gaara she had gone to a first name basis with many high figures within Suna and Konoha, but like her mentor, she felt the need to still address them respectfully. "Once the Hokage has signed them, it will be official. After you sign them, Gaara-sama, we will be sending them to Konoha by messenger hawk. They should arrive a day before the volunteers."

He nodded and began signing the sheets. "Very good. Was there anything else?"

"Ah, yes! Kankuro-sama has requested that you join him for dinner today," she relayed, refusing to make eye contact with him when his head whipped up by looking out the window.

"Did you tell him that I've been working late?" he asked, somewhat darkly.

Suki was unafraid. She had come to learn that Gaara never acted out on his anger. No, instead he would pretend nothing had happened, and then weeks later you would discover something missing from your room. No one realized it, but her boss had exacted his revenge many times by taking something of value from the people he judged had wronged him; the item in question would eventually be returned, just not in the condition it had formerly been in. She giggled a little, remembering Kankuro's anger at one of his dolls going missing. As of yet, an arm had been returned.

"I did tell him, Gaara-sama," she said honestly. She wasn't that worried about something going missing. Gaara seemed to have a slight soft spot for her; maybe because like he had once been treated, she was held in contempt amongst the villagers, though it was getting better as the months wore on. "You look very tired, Gaara-sama, and though you sleep, you still need to get out of this office while you are _awake_ and do something else to distract your mind. Eating a meal with your brother is an added bonus."

He looked up at her through lowered lids before shaking his head. "Fine, you may tell Kankuro that I will have time at seven this evening on one condition."

"Anything, Gaara-sama!" she agreed joyfully. She cared a great deal for her boss, and only wanted to see him happy. She knew he didn't show it, but Gaara missed being able to spend time with his brother, thanks to being so busy with the volunteers. Now that it was winding down, he had no excuse not to go except not wanting to give in. By saying his presence had been requested, he could agree and not lose face.

"You will be dining with us also." He smirked when she gasped, scandalized by the command.

"Gaara-sama, I couldn't! I'm just your secretary!"

He shook his head again. "After hours, you are no longer my employee, but a trusted and valuable friend. Friends can dine with each other, can they not?"

"But your brother surely wishes…." Surely he would want to spend the time with him alone.

"He will understand," he smirked. "Go tell him we will be there at seven."

"A-all right," she demurred, bowing and leaving the office, mind in a whirl. Why on earth could Gaara want her to dine with him and his family?

* * *

Suki tugged at her kimono one last time, staring at herself nervously in the mirror. Since working with Gaara, she had been able to afford many fine dresses. They weren't as expensive as the kimonos she would wear at home or even in Tatsuo's palace, but she was always proud when she wore one of them, because she had earned it with her own money. Tonight, however, she couldn't get passed her inner turmoil.

The brunette still didn't understand why Gaara had asked her to dinner, but had managed to convince herself that his reasons were as innocent as he had said they were. _If Gaara-sama wished anything more, he would have asked me to dinner sooner, surely, and not to dine with his family in attendance! No, Gaara-sama spoke honestly, and he merely wants to eat with friend and family._

Giving the kimono one last tug, she looked at herself critically. It was the finest kimono she owned, falling elegantly over her curves (what little of them she had) to rest against her ankles. It was blue in colour, fading from a pale sky blue to a dark sea blue at the bottom. The obi she had used to tie it with was orange, and matched the koi fish that peeked out of the darkness near her calves.

Suki gave one last sigh, patted her hair (which she had simply put up into a bun, a few loose hairs falling around her neck) and left her room, heading down the corridor to the Kazekage's wing of the Tower.

Due to the frequency of desert storms, the Kazekage and his entire household staff lived in the Tower, in separate wings. The Kazekage's family lived with him in his wing, while staff had a separate wing, and there was still one other wing for councilors and any other government officials. When Tatsuo was in power, he wanted to leave that idea behind and had his own palace built where he and his household lived. That building was now being used as an indoor market, after it was discovered that Tatuo's underground dungeon in fact had tunnels leading to every corner of the city, even to the Tower.

At first, whenever Suki thought about Tatsuo and what he had done, she was weighed down by guilt and confusion, but as more was revealed of his involvement with Akatsuki, she became more and more convinced that there was nothing she could have done. The head mistress, Hinata, hadn't even known what was occurring at first! Working as secretary to the Kazekage had really opened Suki's eyes to what true trust between a master and their subordinate was!

Gaara had no qualms about letting her read personal correspondence. In face, aside from letter from friends and family, he encouraged her to deal with his mail, and it was her responsibility to write replies and send them. Gaara had no secrets that she didn't know, and the almost unconscious trust he held that she wouldn't sell those secrets made her feel deeply honoured and appreciated. So she granted his wish to join his family for dinner, rather than chicken out and hide in her room like she wanted too.

Suki hadn't met many men of influence in her life – while her family was indeed rich, it wasn't very powerful, and as the youngest daughter, Suki hadn't had many suitors – and after coming to live with Tatsuo, he was the only man allowed to approach her, which he hadn't, so it wasn't a surprise to Suki that she was awed by Gaara.

Her awe had slowly but surely turned into affection, and then attraction. There was no doubt that Gaara was a truly beautiful man. His skin was unblemished thanks to his sand shield, aside from his self-inflicted scar on his forehead, and ever since his demon had been removed, he showed his emotions freely, making his eyes glow with them. He wasn't as tall as his brother – in fact, Suki was the same height as him in her _geta_ – but he was powerfully built, with wide shoulders and strong muscles.

Suki knew, though, that when and if Gaara became involved with a woman, it would be for political purposes to strengthen alliances with the other villages. As the daughter of a noble family in Wind Country – and an ex-mistress to one of the nations' enemies – Suki was not an ideal candidate.

As long as she was his secretary, though, and his friend, Suki knew she could be content. Smiling again, eager to see Gaara, she continued to the dinning room with a small skip in her step.

* * *

"The meal was delicious," Suki told the chef politely later that evening. Because Gaara often ate his meals in his office, Suki would go fetch them in order to relieve the strain on the severs who were taking meals to important dignitaries living in the Tower (truthfully, she also enjoyed so personal a task as choosing and delivering his meal). This left her well acquainted with the head chef, and after dinner, she decided to thank him personally.

Dinner itself had been delicious, but the atmosphere had been thick with tension. At first, things had been easy; Kankuro was there already when she arrived, though Gaara had not been. They were talking and waiting for him in order to be seated when Kankuro had suddenly rubbed her butt, making her stiffen instantly in shock and miss the telling look he sent someone over her shoulder. Turning his back to face the direction she was, he took her hand and looped her arm through his, escorting her to the table and seating her. It was at that point that Gaara walked behind them and took his seat at the head of the table with a glare, making her realize he had seen his brother touching her.

Embarrassed beyond belief, she blushed fiercely and kept her head down for the rest of the meal, speaking only when spoken to, which thankfully wasn't often because Gaara didn't speak at all and Kankuro only seemed to want to flirt with her while she silently stewed, not knowing what to say in response.

Giving one last nod to the chef she turned to leave the kitchen and head back to her room. Just as she was entering her wing of the house she bumped into a familiar chest, smarting her nose.

"Oh!" she cried out, rubbing her nose and looking up at Gaara. "I'm so sorry, Gaara-sama, I didn't see you there!"

"Do you return my brother's affections?" he asked darkly.

"I – what?"

"All night my brother was flirting with you, and you blushed and stuttered back. Is this not a sign of returned feelings?"

Unable to believe the words coming so formally from his mouth she laughed softly, unperturbed by the hardening of his glare. "G-Gaara-sama, those can a-also be the signs of embarrassment rather th-than returned feelings," she giggled.

He seemed to calm immediately. "Then what are the signs of returned feelings?" he inquired. Curiously, he appeared eager for her response, making her heart rate pick up slightly.

"Blushing is one," she whispered hoarsely, making her flush again in embarrassment and clear her throat, not noticing as her boss took a step closer towards her.

"What else?" he asked, eyes darkening.

She looked up and, noticing how close he was getting, widened her eyes and took a step backwards. Slowly he maneuvered her until her back connected with a wall, making her gasp in surprise.

"What else?" he repeated, voice deepening.

"Increased heart beat," she said breathlessly, "glazed eyes, dry mouth –"

"How can I tell if you have a dry mouth?" he asked huskily, reaching out to lightly touch her cheek.

"I-I would lick my lips more," she said, unconsciously doing so and drawing his eyes to them.

"Suki," he breathed out, leaning close.

"Gaara-sama," she moaned softly, eyelids fluttering closed. His lips had barely touched hers, however, before her eyes were popping open and she was pushing away, chest heaving as she faced him, this time with some distance between them.

"Gaara-sama, you cannot –" she began, but he interrupted angrily.

"Why not? Why should I be denied pleasure when my brother can take it freely?"

She choked slightly in shock and ire. "Is that what this about? Because your brother touched me and flirted with me? Were you jealous that your brother might 'take' something?"

He blinked and suddenly realized what he had implied. "I didn't mean—"

"No, I know what you meant," she interrupted this time, glaring through the tears beginning to build up. "You don't have feelings for me, not like how I feel for you," she unintentionally revealed in her upset, not noticing the way he looked at her with more interest. "You just wanted to get back at your brother for some slight I don't understand. Well, whatever is going on, don't think that I want to be part of it!" Turning away, she raced down the corridor, ignoring the plea in Gaara's voice as he called out to her.


End file.
